Amor Oculto
by Amira92
Summary: Bella es maltratada por su novio, Edward es su mejor amigo y esta enamorado de ella. Cuando su novio quiere violar a Bella, ¿Podrá Edward llega a tiempo y salvarla?-Sere tu ángel guardian por siempre, te amo. Super Romantico.
1. Prefacio

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de mi musa y escritora favorita S. M. Solo Steve es mío como la Historia :P**

**Prefacio**

La sangre me hervía en las venas y corría velozmente por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía con fuerza y no dejaba terminar un latido para empezar con otro, mis pulmones estaban agotados ya que me suplicaban que dejara de utilízalos para provocar un grito, pero no podía, mis gritos no salían porque tenía su asquerosa mano en mi boca, impidiéndome que gritara y pidiera ayuda.

Como pude ser tan tonta para no darme cuenta que me utilizaba, para no ver que lo único que quería era hacerme suya y que no le importara hacerme daño. Mi lagrimas inundaron mi rostro cuando recordé las palabras de mi mejor amigo, las únicas palabras que debí de escuchar, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo no me hubiera peleado con el por la piquería que tenia encima, estaría bien, estaría en su casa o en la mía jugando y siendo abrazada por él, pero fui tan estúpida para caer en su trampa, claro el sabía que era demasiado ingenua y testaruda para dejarme llevar y como no hacerlo si por fin un chico se fijaba en mi.

Sus gigantescas manos tocaron mis piernas aun cubiertas por el pantalón y me besaba el cuello con brusquedad mientras yo me movía debajo de él, tratando de zafarme, tratando de quitármelo de encima pero nada funcionaba, nada de lo que hiciera lo podía alejar ya que con cada movimiento lo excitaba más y hacia que fuera más busco conmigo. Mientras me tocaba y trataba de quitarme la ropa, algo me lo quito de encima y provoco que respirara.

Me moví haciéndome a un lado y enrede mis piernas con la manos, no sabía que habia pasado o quien me habia salvado, pero estaba agradecida con aquella persona, entonces escuche los gritos de mi agresor cuando alguien le pego.

-Bella, todo está bien-dijo alguien a quien no pude identificar-Bella soy yo-volvía a decir-no tengas miedo, ya nada malo te pasara, ya estoy aquí.

Me abrazo y no pude evitar que mis lagrimas salieran de nuevo y ahí fue cuando me sentí muy cansada y caí pensando que me golpearía la cabeza con el suelo, pero alguien lo impido porque me acuno en su pecho.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia en FF. No mentiré, es mi segunda pero la primera no salió como yo creía así que la borre. En fin, espero y esta les guste, échenme porras no sean así, apóyenme. Sin más mes despido, bye.

P.D.: Esta historia es 100% verdadera.


	2. Inicio de Clases

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de mi musa y escritora favorita S. M. Solo Steve es mío como la Historia :P**

**Capitulo 1: Inicio de Clases.**

**Bella**

El despertador empezó a sonar cerca de mi oído y odie por completo que fuera lunes. Hoy era el comienzo de clases y tenía que estar preparada para ir a la escuela. Como mi rutina de siempre me bañe, me cambie y prepare mi mochila para irme. Hoy iba a ir sola a la escuela, hoy ya no tenía compañía para ir y para pasármela en grande ya que mi mejor amigo y confidente se habia ido a estudiar a Nueva York cosa que me sorprendió pero yo misma sabia porque se iba y era porque quería estar lejos de su padre a un que le doliera dejar a sus amigos y a mí. Me mire al espejo, acomode el cuello de mi chamarra y trate de recoger mi cabello pero no me gusto, cuando comprobé que estaba lista baje las escaleras y me prepare el desayuno, mi padre no estaba porque habia salido desde muy temprano a su trabajo y mi madre como de costumbre tenía que atender la guardería que tenía en Port Angels.

Leía el periódico cuando observe el reloj. Eran las siete cuarenta. Aun tenía tiempo para llegar a la escuela, mi mejor amiga pasaría por mi ya que le habia pedido el favor y ella con mucho gusto acepto. Me levante, lave mis trastes y salí para esperar a Alice. Ella era una chica realmente encantadora cuando la conocías, tenía demasiado dinero, claro, ya que su madre era una excelente y muy famosa diseñadora de ropa, mejor conocida como Mary Brandon, Alice también tenía un hermano el cual es tan bromista y tan infantil, su nombre es Emmett Brandon y juntos son encantadores. Me senté en la orilla de las escaleras del porche y me puse a contar las gotas de agua que caían sobre una cubeta. Alice ya se habia retrasado y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa sin contar que me estaba desesperando, entonces escuche una voz tan familiar que hizo que mi corazón latiera locamente y me sintiera feliz.

-Ya es tarde-dijo y lo observe-Sera mejor que nos vayamos o no nos dejaran entrar-sonrió y se acerco a mí-¡Hola Bella!

-¡Edward!-de un brinco me levante y me avente a sus brazos-Te extrañe tanto-las lagrimas salieron.

-Yo también chaparra-me aparte de él y me sonrió de nuevo-No llores y vamos, después te platico porque estoy aquí.

Hice lo que me pidió y me subí a su Flamante Volvo. A mi mejor amigo siempre le han gustado los carros potentes y como uno se imagina tiene montones de carros, aun que no los use más que cuando se aburre o trata de escapar así que para la escuela y para estar en Forks usaba este carro para pasar inadvertido aun que nuestros otros amigos no pensaran lo mismo. Edward manejo hasta la escuela y me percate de que Alice todavía no llegaba y mucho menos Emmett, cuando mi mejor amigo estaciono el carro alado de un BMW rojo convertible que era de Rosalie Hale, bajamos y ella al igual que yo se sorprendió de ver a Edward de nuevo en el pueblo, observe su rostro y me imagine el mía así o peor de cómo lo tenía ella.

-Hola, Rose-dijo Edward y ella le sonrió para después acercarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto de inmediato después de que le dio un beso en la mejilla-Que yo sepa te habías ido a Nueva York.

-Sí pero no era lo mismo sin ustedes así que regrese.

Me acerque a ellos y salude a Rosalie que estaba encantada de que Edward no nos haya dejado. Rosalie era novia del hermano mayor de Alice y también mi mejor amiga al igual que los otros. Su hermano Jasper Hale era muy parecido a ella, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio y como se tiene que esperar también la familia Hale era millonaria; ellos habían heredado ambas fortunas de sus padres cuando murieron en un accidente de avión, así que solo los abogados y los trabajadores principales de las compañías de la familia, se encarga de los hermanos. Mientras Edward le explicaba a Rosalie como se la habia pasado la semana pasada en Nueva York, una motocicleta plateada paso a nuestro lado y paro alado del carro rojo, la persona se quito el casco e inmediatamente recibimos una sonrisa por parte del Jasper que devolvimos pero cuando miro a Edward se sorprendió al igual que todos y fue a saludarlo.

-¡Edward, que bueno que estas aquí, Bienvenido de nuevo!-Jasper lo abrazo y Edward le devolvió el abrazo.

Nos encontrábamos todos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones y de lo que nos agrado de ellas. Rosalie se la pasó en España comprando ropa, Jasper se la pasó en Los Angeles en una competencia de motos donde habia adquirido su nueva motocicleta. A los pocos minutos de que Jasper tratara de despeinar a Rosalie, en la esquina aparecieron dos vehículos completamente diferentes, Alice venia en un nuevo carro amarillo custodiada por un enorme Jeep rojo que era de Emmett. Edward se escondió detrás de mí haciendo que empezara a reír como loca.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice en cuanto me vio, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, Alice era realmente pequeña así que no era difícil rodearla con tus brazos.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-pregunte cuando ella se hizo para atrás y trato de rodearme pero no lo logro porque Emmett la cargo y la hizo a un lado.

-Mi turno pequeña-Emmett me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo entonces todos vieron a Edward y Alice no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo hacia él para llorar.

-¡Me alegro que regresaras, No iba a soportar si no estábamos juntos!-a Alice se le salieron las lagrimas de nuevo mientras Emmett abrazaba a una Rosalie que también estaba a moco tendido (Ósea llorando demasiado) eso hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Edward para todos nosotros era como un hermano, siempre estaba con nosotros así este muy ocupado o haya tenido una pelea con su padre, a Edward no le importaba ya que para él lo más importante que tiene es a sus amigos.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-pregunto Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras íbamos caminando en los pasillos principales.

Observe mi hoja y me di cuenta que me tocaba Ingles. Perfecto era otra clase con Edward. Ambos junto con Alice estábamos en cuarto semestre uno antes que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Caminamos por los pasillos y Alice me estaba comentando de que su madre le habia dado el carro como regalo por su cumpleaños y Dios quien quisiera ser ella para que tu madre te cambie el carro cada año. Hace poco Alice habia cumplido diecisiete años por fin y estaba tan contenta de que ya no fuera la mas chica de nuestro grupito.

-Entones-comencé y mire a Edward que me miro muy preocupado-¿Qué vamos hacer llegando a casa?-pregunte ya que él y yo siempre estudiábamos juntos o nos la pasábamos jugando algún juego de mesa.

-Pues no sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero que me platiques lo que hiciste en esa semana en Nueva York-el sonrió en respuesta y supe que estaba de acuerdo.

Entramos juntos a nuestra última clase antes de empezar el descanso. Las primeras clases que habíamos tenido habían sido largas, cansadas para no decir que aburridas, ya conocíamos a los profesores y estaban orgullosos de que les tocáramos de nuevo como alumnos, claro la mitad porque algunos de ellos era nuevos. Nos sentamos hasta atrás ya que a Edward se le hacía difícil estar adelante porque pensaba que todos lo miraban, Edward tomo mi mano y se puso a jugar con mis dedos, era tan encantador tenerlo a mí lado, éramos como hermanos, nunca nos separábamos y uno siempre sabia todo acerca del otro. La clase de Inglés fue dura pero no tanto, Edward se la paso observando un lápiz y creía que si pensaba demasiado en el podría levantarlo o hasta mantenerlo parado con solo el poder de su mente.

Cuando la clase termino, juntos nos dirigimos al comedor, mi estomago rugía como si dentro hubiera una tormenta y también la de Edward estaba en el mismo caso. Cuando llegamos, observe a mis amigos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Emmett peleaba con Jasper por una rebanada de pizza mientras que Rosalie y Alice reían si cesar. Fue realmente encantador por eso quería tanto a mis mejores amigos. Llegamos y Edward me ayudo a sentar, Alice inmediatamente me observo y miro a Edward para después susurrarme un "Te gusta cuando lo vas aceptar" y yo puse cara de "estás loca y parece que las pasarelas en Paris te están afectando".

-Chicas nos vamos-Emmett beso la frente de Rosalie mientras se levantaba.

-¿No pueden suspender la práctica de hoy?-pregunto Alice mientras miraba a Jasper.

-Nop, hoy el entrenador escogerá a nuestro nuevo mariscal de campo y tenemos que estar.

Jasper le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Alice para después salir corriendo detrás de Emmett.

-Nos vemos en la salida y Bella-me miro-recuerda que esta tarde comerás en mi casa-miro a Alice y Rose y se despidió con la mano.

Ahí nos volvimos a quedar las tres, como siempre tristes de que los chicos nos dejaran, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer cuando ellos son los jugadores más importantes de nuestra escuela? Nada absolutamente nada, ya que cuando el futbol está en medio de una amistad o de un amor pues simplemente el futbol gana.

-Bella y ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?-pregunto Rose.

-Pues…-tome un trago de mi limonada-me la pase trabajando-conteste-estuve en la tienda de los Newton.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo-Digo, ¿no te divertiste o algo parecido? –pregunto Rose.

-Si, chicas ustedes saben que yo no cuento con una enorme herencia-mire a Rose-ni tampoco tengo una madre que sea diseñadora de ropa o que sea famosa, nada por el estilo-suspire-chicas yo misma tengo que conseguir dinero si quiero comprarme algo y nada me regalan.

Mire a mis amigas y estas parecían no poner atención, eso me hizo enojar, primero me preguntan, después les contesto y de nuevo me preguntan y cuando les cuento, maldición las dos están distraída con quien sabe quién. Seguí la mirada de ambas y me quede con la boca abierta cuando observe como seis hombres cruzaban la puerta y con ellos dos hermosas mujeres los acompañaban. Y ahí fue cuando su mirada me cautivo.


	3. Alegría, Enojo y ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 2: Alegría, Enojo y ¿Celos?**

**Edward**

El entrenador Manzi habia escogido a Emmett como Mariscal de Campo y era una noticia que nos tenía a Jasper y a mi tan contentos, Jasper era el Ala Defensiva y yo era Corredor, y me habían escogido para tomar ese lugar por lo rápido que era cosa que me ayudaba a estar en el equipo. Cargábamos a Emmett mientras seguíamos festejando. Este de inmediato se puso serio y nos miro.

-Sera mejor que le cuente a Rose-los dos asentimos y lo bajamos.

Caminamos por el campo para llegar al edificio principal. Tenía que contarle a Bella el nuevo puesto que tenía en el equipo y ella igual que nosotros estaría contenta como también Rose y Alice. Hoy era un día para festejar y que mejor que no saliéramos a tomar algo en la noche, así que hoy yo mismo los invitaría.

-Edward-dijo Jasper y lo mire-Ya dinos la verdad, ¿Te gusta Bella?

-Claro que no cómo pueden pensar eso-conteste muy burlón-¿Es que acaso un hombre no puede ser amigo de una chica? Enserio Bella es como una hermana para mí y la veo de tal forma.

-Hay Edward no puedes decir eso, a pesar de todo, Bella es una chica muy hermosa-dijo Emmett-Obsérvala bien, su belleza es natural, no usa maquillaje y ademas es muy inteligente al igual que nuestras chicas-Emmett le dio un codazo a Jasper que le dio la razón.

-Si yo mismo lo sé, eso no lo niego, Bella es preciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero lo único que siento por ella es cariño.

-Entonces, ya que no te gusta Bella, ¿Tienes alguien en mente?-pregunto Emmett-porque desde que terminaste con aquella chica de nombre rarísimo, no te hemos conocido a otra novia.

Eso era cierto, hace como tres años habia andado con otra chica de nombre Shendra, era muy hermosa y también era inteligente, pero también era rara, casi ni salíamos y siempre se ponía celosa de Bella, cosa que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo y termine con ella. Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar en un viaje que tuve que hacer a Europa y ella me platico que habia salido embarazada y que ahora mismo se iba a casar, cosa que me pareció genial. Y también de lo que me habia salvado, sino ahora estaría con un hijo y casado.

-No ahora no hay nadie que me interese-conteste siendo sincero.

-¡No!-dijo Emmett y se llevo ambas manos a la boca, yo lo mire extrañado-Eres gay, Si eso tiene que ser, Edward ¿Eres gay?

Jasper se carcajeo y yo solo sonreí.

-Si Emmett se me habia olvidado que lo era, ahora ven quiero darte un besito.

Empecé a aventar besitos hacia él mientras trataba de alejarse de mí. Entonces escuche como alguien me llamaba, y maldije no ser invisible o correr a toda velocidad para perderme en el bosque. Tanya venia hacia mí con su uniforme de porrista. Ella creía que como yo era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo y ella la capitana de las porristas, estaba destinado que yo anduviera con ella y no se tal vez que en un futuro muy, muy, muy lejano fuéramos algo más que amigos y novios.

-Hola Edward-ronroneo ella que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Pues muy bien y estuvieron grandiosas mis vacaciones.

-Oh eso es bueno-dije y sonreí de nuevo, ahora venia la parte difícil, la parte en que tenía que inventarme algo.

-Bueno y…-se puso un poco roja-quería preguntarte… ¿Qué harás esta noche?-se mordió el labio.

Tanya siempre desde que tengo memoria ha intentado invitarme a salir, pero nunca lo ah logrado ya que a pesar de que ella era una chica muy hermosa, a mi no me gustaba para nada.

-Pues…-rasque mi cerebro hasta encontrar algo que decirle mientras Emmett y Jasper se reían al otro lado del campo-voy a salir esta noche con los chicos, vamos a practicar unas jugadas-era lo mejor que podía decirle.

-Oh bueno-pareció desilusionada-Bueno en tal caso espero que puedas algún día, cuando tu agenda no esté muy llena-dio la vuelta un poco ofendida y salió disparada junto a su grupo de porristas.

Odiaba despreciar a una chica, pero es que Tanya ya me tenía muy cansado y como que salir con ella sería decirle que si quiere andar conmigo y siempre estaría vigilándome.

Cuando llegamos por fin a al cafetería, todavía teníamos veinte minutos para poder almorzar algo y también para darles la nueva y mejor noticia a las chicas. Bella, Alice y Rose platicaban entre ellas y Bella trataba de girar el rostro para poder observar algo, seguí su mirada y me pareció que miraba hacia la mesa donde estaba repleta de hombres y entre ellos solo se hallaban dos mujeres, muy hermosas tengo que decir. Al principio no comprendí porque tanto los miraban hasta que el más joven de ellos alzo la mirada y observe como le sonreía a Bella. Eso provoco que dentro de mí estallara una bomba y que un calor demasiado extraño caminara por mis venas para que después toda mi energía se situara en mis manos que ahora estaban en puños. Emmett y Jasper siguieron mi mirada y después observe como Bella tomaba un ligero color rojo en las mejillas para después cuchichear con Rose y Alice que empezaron a reír.

-Hola chicas-Emmett beso a Rose después de sentarse a su lado y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tal la practica?-Pregunto Alice y Jasper le dijo que estuvo excelente.

-¿Quién es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo?-fue el turno de Rose preguntar.

-¡Yo!-grito Emmett muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Todos en la mesa estallaron en aplausos y las chicas besaron a sus novios. Yo me quede observando a Bella que estaba como que en otro planeta, solo miraba su plato vacio y estaba un poco colorada cosa que no me gusto y mire hacia la mesa de aquellos chicos y los observe con más atención; vestían de negro, pantalones negros, chamarras de cuero negra y tenían botas de motociclistas, las chicas estaban igual que ellos, pero en su caso llevaban chamarras de mezclilla oscura y el cabello lacio, una lo traía largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y otra lo tenía corto casi al mentón. Era extraño, nunca nadie habia puesto de esta forma a Bella o eso pensaba yo porque parece que este día un chico me la habia puesto muy nerviosa.

-Tierra llamando a Edward y a Bella, cambio-dijo Alice que movía su mano de izquierda a derecha enfrente de nosotros.

Bella reacciono.

-Perdón Alice, ¿Qué decías?-Bella tomaba un trago de su ya vacía limonada.

-Bella estas muy nerviosa-Alice de nuevo sonrió-¿Es que acaso la mirada de ese chico te puso nerviosa?

-¿Qué chico?-Emmett miro a su alrededor.

-El que está sentado en la mesa de los nuevos-Rose tomo la mano de Emmett-Pero se disimulado.

-Bien ya los ubique pero ahí hay más de un chico cual de todos.

-El que se ve más grandote y que está comiendo una manzana.

-Oh ya-Emmett sonrió-Ellos no son de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

-No parecen sacados de una tribu, velos bien Emmett parecen de la…

-Reserva-intervino Bella y todos la miramos-Ellos viene de la reserva la Push.

-Vaya-comentaron todos.

-¿Cómo sabes, Bella?-pregunte después de un rato.

-Porque hace poco fueron a comprar tablas para surfear a la tienda de los Newton.

El descanso termino y yo aun estaba un poco enojado y me sentía extraño, el calor dentro de mi cuerpo no se alejaba ni se desvanecía y eso me ponía nervioso. Acompañe a Bella que estaba todavía pensativa, quería preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba o peor si era cierto que ese chico la habia puesto nerviosa pero no me atreví, era demasiado cobarde con ella que preferí quedarme calladito y caminar como si nada a su lado. En ese momento ella alzo la mirada y la suya se cruzo de nuevo con la de aquel chico.


	4. Mariposas en el Estomago  y Un Disgusto

**Capitulo 3: Mariposas en el Estomago y Un Disgusto**

**Bella**

Vaya ese chico de verdad me habia puesto nerviosa y trataba de disimularlo pero no lo lograba ya que Edward que iba a mi lado me observaba por el rabillo del ojo y tenía cara de querer preguntar algo, pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía-reí para mis adentros.- alce la mirada para mirar a Edward y sonreírle pero cuando lo hice, otra mirada más oscura se cruzo con la mía y sentí como pasaban por mi rostro diferentes colores, las manos me sudaron al cien por ciento y mis piernas amenazaban con doblarse pero algo lo impidió, alce la mirada para ver como Edward me rodeaba con su brazo y me atraía hacia él.

El chico miro a Edward y después me miro a mí para mover la cabeza de lado a lado y sonreí hacia el suelo. Eso me puso aun más nerviosa. Entre a mi clase de Matemáticas con el señor Thomas, me senté en las mesas de en medio y observe como Edward me miraba para tratar de sonreí cosa que devolví, después desapareció.

Era extraña la sensación que tenia dentro de mí y mi estomago también estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Entonces cruzo la puerta, lo mire con la boca abierta y trague saliva con dificultad, era tan guapo, tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos café oscuro se clavaron en mi y después en el lugar desocupado de mi lado al cual camino sin ningún problema, vestía todo de negro y hacia que se viera mas musculoso como también más alto. Mi estomago se revolvió y sentí como si quisiera vomitar per después esa sensación cambio cuando mi corazón latió como si dentro hubiera un tambor.

-Hola-dijo alguien a mi lado y de nuevo los colores pasaron por mi rostro-Mi nombre es Steven-estiro el brazo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Gire mi rostro no muy segura de mi misma y sonreí en respuesta.

-Me llamo Bella-estreche su mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, espero y podamos conocernos.

Fue tan dulce y tan tierno que cuando nos saludamos sentí como si una descarga de energía eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo y me puso a un más nerviosa, ahora si sabía que extraño movimiento tenía en el estomago y a eso solo podía llamarse Mariposas en el Estomago.

El profesor empezó la clase presentándose y haciendo que cada uno de nosotros se presentara, fue algo incomodo ya que cuando me toco a mí, casi caía con la mochila de una chica que en mi vida habia visto o bueno no sabía cuál era su nombre. Después de nueve alumnos que se presentaron. Fue el turno de Steven. Camino muy seguro de sí mismo y se presento a la clase con delicadeza y con seguridad, parecía un modelo caminando de regreso a su lugar y después sonrío cuando me miro.

-Bella, Bella-alguien me hablaba y voltee cuando reconocí la voz de Jessica Stanley-Bella se te está cayendo la baba-paso su mano por sus labios-Cuidado.

Me puse roja y agache la cabeza cuando escuche como estallaba en risa. Jessica era una chica demasiado amistosa y a pesar de que es la segunda al mando del equipo de porristas, ella era diferente con todos, no se creía la gran cosa y mucho menos sentía que todos éramos menos que ella, para ella todos eran igual. La clase termino rápida porque lo único que hicimos fue presentarnos y ver la forma de calificar del profesor cosa que me pareció fácil. 60% examen, 20% trabajo y tareas, 10% asistencia y 10% participación. Era pan comido.

-¡Bella espera!-alguien gritaba mientras caminaba hacia el carro de Edward. Gire el rostro y hacia mi corría Steven.

-A hola Steven, ¿Qué sucede?-esto iba demasiado deprisa, primero lo conocía y me ponía nerviosa y ahora me llama para esperarlo. Vaya este sí que era mi día.

-Bella estaba pensando si te gustaría que te llevara a tu casa o si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo- eso hizo que se me salieran los ojos y mis cuencas salieran rodando hacia el desagüe.

Mire a Edward que ya se habia salido del Volvo y tenía el ceño fruncido, le dije que esperara y el torció la boca. Cosa que no me gusto. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Primero me rodea con el brazo cuando mire a Steven y él me miro y después hacia una mueca desagradable cuando platicaba con el ¿Qué demonios tenia? Era una buena pregunta. Mire a Steven que se estaba impacientando.

-Lo siento Steven pero es que tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde y ademas tengo que llegar a tiempo hacer la comida, mi madre trabaja y pues soy la responsable de todo.

Me miro y apretó los dientes, después me sonrió.

-No te preocupes Bella, será otro día- se alejo de mí mientras que alguien me chiflaba y supe que era Edward que se estaba impacientando.

Camine hacia donde estaba Edward y me subí a su carro, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa un poco seca, estaba molesto pero no sabía porque o bueno si sabia y es que el odiaba esperar pero nunca se habia comportado de esa forma conmigo.

-Edward.

-Mmmm-no me miro y siguió observando la carretera.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te encuentro algo molesto.

-Nada Bella, no me pasa nada es solo que estoy un poco cansado y estoy pensando en hacer algo para la noche-dijo y a mí se me prendió el coco (Ósea la cabeza) para divertirnos en la noche. Iba hablar pero Edward comenzó y no me dejo-Creo que saldré con Tanya-se me cayó la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte-A ti ni te agrada Tanya, piensas que es una cabeza hueca-rio.

-Porque ya es tiempo de que salga con alguien, ¿no crees? Ademas hasta Emmett pensó que era Gay imaginare que estaran pensando los demás.

-Pero de cuando acá a ti te importa lo que piensen los demás-dije un poco molesta-Hoy íbamos a estar juntos, ¿Ya se te olvido?

-No Bella, pero no puedo estar contigo toda la noche o que-me miro-¿quieres que salgamos?

Lo pensé durante un momento y pues no era mala idea ademas estar con Edward era muy bueno y siempre que estaba con él hacía que me divirtiera…lo quería tanto. Y con tal de alejarlo de Tanya porque sé muy bien que si el sale con ella puede que pierda a mi mejor amigo por siempre, saldría con él.

-Sí pero hay que avisarles a Alice y a Emmett junto con Rosalie y Jasper.

-Claro no pensaras que no lo iba hacer, ¿verdad?

Sentí que mis mejillas se encendían y empecé a reír como loca. Lo mire y él me acompaño con sus risas, solo espero que no haya malinterpretado mi comentario, lo que menos quería es que Edward pensara otras cosas que no eran.

-Ahora cambiando de tema-comenzó y lo mire-¿Qué quería el chico nuevo?

-Pues-recordé lo que habia pasado-¿para qué quieres saber?

-Hay Bella recuerda que todo nos contamos y no creo que esta vez sea una excepción, ¿verdad?

Bueno el tenía mucha razón, desde que tengo memoria, Edward y yo siempre nos hemos contado hasta lo que nunca creímos que fuera verdad y esta vez también lo haría pero me daba una gran vergüenza platicarle sobre esto, mas cuando se que él podría reírse.

-Pues quería traerme a casa y también invitarme algo-conteste siendo muy sincera.

Paro el coche y observe como se ponía rojo, me miro y su rostro era la viva imagen del enojo.

-¡Esta loco o que le pasa!-grito-Si apenas te conoce ¿Por qué demonios quiere invitarte algo?-pregunto.

-Cálmate Edward estas siendo muy exagerado y no te pusiste a pensar ¿Qué quiere conocerme?-sonreí.

-¿A ti? ¿Para qué?-volvió a arrancar el carro.

-¿No me crees capaz de conquistar a un hombre?-pregunte un poco ofendida.

-No, bueno eso no quise decir pero es que se me hace extraño Bella, no me fio de este chico.

-Déjame a mí criticar eso y después te digo.


	5. Deseo

**Capitulo 4: Deseo**

**Edward**

Aparcamos enfrente de mi casa, observe como Bella estaba un poco molesta y respiraba fuerte por la rabia. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal pero también me preocupaba, ningún chico llega y te invita a salir cuando apenas te ha visto dos veces en su vida, eso era realmente extraño ademas me preocupo por ella no es que sienta celos o bueno si pero solo porque alguien se acerca ella y presiento que me quitara su amistad, me duele el tan solo pensar que alguien puede quitarme a mi mejor amiga de mi lado. Se dio cuenta de que la observaba y me miro con las mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color rojo, eso me gustaba de ella, sonreí dándole a entender que la quería mucho y ella me beso la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en un rato, recuerda que quiero comer verduras al vapor, te quiero Edward- y salió de mi carro dejándome ahí abandonado.

Gire el rostro observándola como caminaba feliz y contenta hasta su casa y tengo suerte de vivir alado de ella para observar como se le caían las llaves una y otra vez con tal de abrir la casa. Sonreí y saque las llaves del enchufe para salir del carro, volví a mirar hacia la casa de Bella pero esta ya habia desaparecido. Tome mi chaqueta y corrí hasta mi casa porque hacia un frio horrible. Al abrir me arrepentí que tal si estuviera Carlisle y no quería tener otra discusión con él, era lo que menos quería cuando acababa de tener aun que diminuto, discusión con Bella, suspire y entre como bala hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Edward?-pregunto alguien desde la cocina y sonreí cuando vi que se trataba de Nana.

-SI Nana, soy yo.

-Edward necesito que me des la ropa sucia, ayer trate de encontrarla pero tú cuarto esta patas para arriba y me fue imposible.

-Si Nana ahora mismo te la doy, ahora me voy a dar una ducha estoy algo cansado.

Subí las escaleras y decidí que lo mejor era darme un buen baño con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos y para dejar de pensar en aquel chico que invito a Bella. Saque una toalla del mueble y me quite toda la ropa para salir hacia el baño. La ducha me cayó muy bien, me relajo por completo. Cuando salí me dirigí a mi habitacion y me vestí, hoy saldríamos todos juntos y eso iba a ser genial, tendría que hablar con los chicos y Bella necesitaba hablar con las chicas.

-Nana-la busque por la cocina y ahí estaba.

Era lo más cercano que tenia a una madre después de que la mía murió, era siempre atenta, comprensible y muy feliz, nunca podías ver a Nana triste y cuando estabas con ella podías sentir el amor a su alrededor.

-Edward ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nana hoy vendrá Bella y por favor prepara su comida favorita.

-Oh que bien que la niña Bella venga, me agrada la cara que pones cuando estas con ella.

-Hay que cosas dices nana, yo no pongo ninguna cara-bufé mientras agarraba una galleta.

-Claro que si hijo, mira cuando estas con ella te brillan los ojitos, también sonríes mucho y te alejas de todo, es como si solo existieran tú y ella en el planeta, a veces pienso que te gusta y que ella es todo para ti.

-Hay Nana enserio me haces reír con todo lo que dices, la verdad Bella es como una hermana y eso también se lo dije a Emmett y a Jasper, están igual que tu-tome una galleta mas-Me voy, voy a escuchar música-camine hasta las escaleras-Nana que ricas galletas.

Hay esa Nana siempre diciendo tonterías, como se le puede ocurrir que a mí me gusta Bella. Está claro que ella me agrada demasiado, somos amigos desde la primaria de eso no habia duda, y si me la paso bien con ella y nos divertimos mucho es obvio que solo somos amigos. Y repito la misma pregunta, ¿Es que acaso un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos? Me pase todo el tiempo acomodando de aquí allá y buscando la ropa para entregársela a Nana, estaba hecho un desorden mi cuarto y no podía dejarle todo a Nana, era muy arriesga si entraba a mi cuarto. Mientras ordenaba mis discos por orden alfabético, tocaron el timbre, sonreí cuando supuse que era Bella. Por fin tendré que hacer.

Baje las escaleras y Bella estaba en la cocina comiendo lechuga, me miro y sonrió.

-Vaya te bañaste-sonrió aun mas-¡Aleluya se le hizo al agua!-ella y Nana empezaron a reír mientras mi sonrisa se esfumaba.

-Ja, Ja, Ja…-dije sarcástico-Ríanse todo lo que quieran, ya no las quiero.

Bella se acerco a mi con aquella mirada que odiaba demasiado, hacia que todo dijera "Si", era horrible, cerré mis ojos y sentí una respiración cerca de mi rostro hasta que situó un beso en mi mejilla, lentamente abrí los ojos creyendo que se daría por vencida pero no, ahí estaban esos ojos de cordero degollado mirándome porque yo era el malo. Estallo en risa cuando la cargue y le di un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Niños, niños ya esta lista la comida, ahora me voy a lavar.

Ahí nos quedamos Bella y yo en la cocina sirviéndonos lo primero que encontramos, como siempre bella se acerco a la vaporera y se sirvió un poco de verduras, yo hice lo mismo que ella pero en mi caso tome puré con un poco de carne, a Bella nunca le gustaba la carne solo la comía porque sabía que sin ella podía tener una enfermedad. Nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-¿Sabes de qué me acorde?-gire el rostro para verla.

-Nop, ¿de qué?

-Del día que me salvaste cuando estábamos en la primaria, el día que nos hablamos por primera vez.

-Hay Bella eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí pero todavía lo recuerdo.

Y claro que yo también. Bella caminaba por el patio principal de la escuela, yo jugaba con unos amigos a algo que no recuerdo, Bella se sentó y empezó a comer un emparedado y un par de niños empezaron a molestarla, a mi obviamente no me gusto eso y camine dejando a Emmett y a Jasper jugando solos. Les dije a los niños que la dejaran empezó porque Bella empezaba a llorar, ese día Bella y yo empezamos hacer amigos, los mejores. Mientras me hundía en el tren de los recuerdos, algo frio y pegajoso se estampo en mi cachete, parpadee repetidas veces y Bella estaba enfrente de mi sonriendo y con la cuchara semi doblada donde habia estado antes el puré para ahora estar en mi cachete.

-Perdón-se ruborizo-es que no reaccionabas y era eso o el agua.

Me quite el puré de la cara un poco molesto y ella se dio cuenta pero al ver su cara de tristeza y de disculpa, se me fue el enojo y mi sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja. Estar con ella me encantaba.

-No te preocupes Bella-ven, la atraje hacia mi cuando una lagrima rodo su mejilla.

Al abrazarla su exquisito olor a fresas me inundo los pulmones y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y al parecer creo que ella también lo sintió porque se estremeció y después se separo de mi.

-Tenemos que llamar a los demás para salir el día de hoy en la noche.

-Cierto, se me habia olvidado-pasar tiempo con ella era como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y vimos una película de comedia, Bella se la pasaba riendo y eso me ponía muy contento. Después de todo eso, nos fuimos a mi cuarto para enseñarle unas nuevas canciones que acababa de componer. Tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar, a bella le encanto tanto que sus lagrimas salieron y ahí supe que tenía que parar, eso siempre me gustaba de ella, era sensible, comprensiva, por eso y mas era mi mejor amiga y la quería tanto que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Tomamos los teléfonos y marcamos a nuestros amigos, yo marque desde mi celular a Emmett que dijo que estaba perfecto, que quería pasar más tiempo con nosotros ya que pasamos las vacaciones separados. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que fuéramos a casa de Alice y Emmett para jugar juegos de mesa. Cosa que a Emmett le agradan.

-Edward-la mire- ¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?

-Nada pues me la pase caminando, comprando libros y discos.

-Oh que divertido-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Ha espera también te traje algo, pero no quería dártelo hasta tu cumpleaños pero no aguanto, quiero dártelo.

Camine hasta mi mueble y saque una pequeña cajita color rojo, se lo entregue y ella lo abrió, al hacer eso se le salieron de nuevo las lagrimas y eso me hizo sentir mal, ¿es que acaso no le gustaba?

-Edward es hermoso, gracias.

Nos abrazamos y cuando nos separamos nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, en aquel momento empecé a sentir un fuerte poder dentro de mí, era como el deseo, tenia deseo de besarla y ella pensó lo mismo porque cerró los ojos y poco a poco me fui acercando y entonces…

-Edward llamo tu padre-dijo Nana en la puerta e inmediatamente nos separamos.


	6. Juegos Infantiles y una Invitación

**Capitulo 5: Juegos Infantiles y una Invitación**

**Bella**

Íbamos en el carro rumbo a la casa de Emmett, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y mucho menos habíamos hablamos de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Era vergonzoso. Lo que menos quería era que nuestra amistad se perdiera por hacer tremenda tontería, eso nunca debió pasar y agradezco a Dios que no pasara. Iba demasiado rápido y eso me hizo pensar que quería llegar lo más rápido posible para hablar con los chicos como yo haría lo mismo con Alice y Rose. Me sudaban las manos y tuve que bajar la ventanilla porque sentía como me ponía mas y mas colorada al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. ¿Qué les diría a las chicas? Niñas estuve a punto de besarme con mi mejor amigo. Ja eso haría que me condenara a muerte y cavara mi propia tumba, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y Edward me miro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto tocando mi mejilla con su mano, su toque me puso nerviosa.

-Nada es solo que…-no supe que decir pero inmediatamente la imagen de Edward y yo casi besándonos fue sustituida por la de Steven-Estoy pensando en Steven, en que me invito a dar una vuelta, tal vez acepte.

Lo mire cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mi, la expresión de sus ojos me reflejaron algo de… ¿Dolor? ¿Eso era? ¿Dolor? No claro que no "Bella deja de imaginarte cosas" me regaño mi conciencia. Esto era ilógico ¿Por qué Edward sentiría dolor? No, no, no…

Siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a la grandiosa casa de los Brandon, estaba al norte de Port Angels, escondida claro, a la señora Brandon le encantaba el bosque, lo verde, lo alienígena, todo eso, decía que así se inspiraba y como era de esperarse, su casa estaba en lo mas escondido del bosque, era grande, con tres pisos y de madera. Cuando bajamos del carro caminamos hacia el gran porche que tenia diferentes tipos de plantas, Edward toco el timbre y Monic nos abrió la puerta. Ella era el ama de llaves que se encargaba de Emmett y de Alice mientras su madre estaba ocupada diseñando o en alguna pasarela mientras sus hijos estudiaban.

-¡Bella!-grito la pequeña duendecillo que tenia de amiga y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Alice-sonreí cuando se separo de mí y saludo a Edward-¿Rose y Jazz todavía no llegan?-pregunte de inmediato al no verlos.

-Aja-contesto-pero me hablo Rose y dice que están a punto de llegar, les dije que pasaran a comprar palomitas.

-A bueno-fue lo único que pude decir y me mecí en mi mismo lugar mientras Alice pasaba a mi lado para caminar hacia la cocina, cuando sentí que Edward se alejaba hacia la enorme sala que tienen los Brandon, seguí a Alice que trataba de alcanzar una caja de cereales de la alacena.

-Bella-dijo y la mire-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto-Se trata de Edward ¿verdad?

¿Cómo sabia que se trataba de él? hay veces que pienso que mi amiga es adivina.

-Alice, casi nos besamos-sentí como se me coloreaban las mejillas.

-¡¿Cómo?-grite y corrí para taparle la boca.

-Shh, Alice cállate.

-Cuéntamelo todo-se sentó en la barra y empezó a comer una barrita de cereal.

Le contó lo que hicimos en su casa, como jugamos, como vimos una película y nada hasta ahí fuera de lo normal, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver como nosotros nos divertíamos y ver que estábamos juntos ya no les era extraño. Pero saber que estuvimos a punto de besarnos eso era nuevo para cada uno. Cuando por fin termine de contarle algo Alice estaba demasiado rara para no decir que estaba paralizada y no parpadeaba, me acerque a ella y pase mi mano sobre su rostro, pero nada, entones la sacudí y por fin reacciono.

-Dios Bella que hermoso y también-la frase de Alice se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron el timbre y de pronto apareció Rose y Jasper, este último se acerco a Alice y la beso mientras Rose me saludaba.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?-pregunto Jasper al ver a Alice aun rara.

-Es solo que Bella me estaba contando…

-Que sería bueno que jugáramos Turista Mundial-dije cortando su frase de Alice temiendo en que los demás se enteraran de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Alice solo me miro y se encogió de hombros mientras Jasper hacia una mueca de disgusto y pues no lo culpaba, todos sabíamos que cuando jugábamos juegos de mesa con Emmett, siempre saldríamos perdiendo porque simplemente no se puede contra él. Todos caminamos hacia la sala y sentado observando la televisión, estaba Edward y Emmett jugando videojuegos y viendo un partido de Futbol Americano. Puse los ojos en blanco al ver que no podían dejar afuera el equipo de futbol. Rosalie se puso enfrente del televisor porque no podía captar la atención de Emmett hasta que les desconecto el video juego y se aventó a sus brazos, típico de los noviecitos, Edward se cruzo de brazos y yo lo observe hasta cuando se levanto y camino hacia la cocina. Tal vez lo que habia estado a punto de pasar puede que me tenga confundida y que también haga que lo observe todo el tiempo. Cuando Edward regreso con un vaso de agua, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como me ponía roja y él se ponía nervioso, se acerco hasta mí y me dio el vaso con agua para que tomara, eso me puso aun más nerviosa.

-Bien entonces hay que jugar Turista.

-¡Yo quiero ser el banco!-grito Emmett y todos gritamos al mismo tiempo un "¡No!".

Emmett se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y empezó hablar para el mismo mientras fruncía el seño, Edward sonrió y no pude evitar no mirarlo.

Alice y Edward acomodaron todo el juego la gran mesa del comedor y todos comenzamos a jugar, al principio el juego comenzó bien, después se fue complicando tanto que Rosalie termino fastidiándole y termino gritando de fastidio y saliéndose del juego. Jasper estaba de la misma manera pero el aguantaba todavía un poco al igual que Edward que por arte de magia estaba quedándose pobre, no la verdad es que Edward cada vez que veía que perdía por pagarle a Alice o Emmett una propiedad, me pasaba dinero por debajo de la mesa y así nunca me sentía más pobre, era chistoso porque el siempre me ayudaba. Emmett iba como siempre ganando y tenía tantos países como también hoteles y moteles, era un maestro en este juego al igual que su hermana que también tenía muchos países y casi el juego solo estaban ellos dos porque yo apenas contaba con unos pocos países y tan solo dos moteles. Patético es cierto.

-¡Ya me rindo!-dijo Jasper y le entrego sus propiedades al banco como también el dinero.

-Bien cuñadito-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirándonos a los demás-Mas países que comprar y el mundo será mío-se carcajeo maliciosamente y todos nos reímos de sus actos.

Entonces el celular de Alice empezó a sonar y se levanto como loca amenazándonos a todos que si hacíamos trampa la pagaríamos comprándole la última colección de no sé que marca. Si claro como si yo pudiera pagar todo ese dinero y más con el sueldo de mis padres.

-Emmett-dijo Edward y lo observe-Toma ya me aburrí así que solo quedan ustedes y espero que Bella-me miro y me sonrió al mismo tiempo que mi corazón latió con ganas-Gane, suerte.

Me quede observando el tablero como si este me hablara y estuviera platicando con él y es que lo que menos quería era que Edward viera lo que me provocaba cuando me miraba y es que ahora estaba más extraña que de costumbre. Me quede así el tiempo posible hasta que escuche como desaparecía y detrás de él iba Jasper, después de eso sentí la mirada de alguien y cuando alce el rostro me sorprendí al ver la cara de niña malo que planea algo en Emmett, era realmente aterrador y también gracioso hasta que regreso mi mejor amiga, Alice brincando como conejo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que todos la miramos.

-¡Wii!, ¡Wii!, ¡Wii!-y seguía brincado y cantando lo mismo.

-Alice quieres callarte, trato de conquistar al mundo intimidando a Bella-la regaño Emmett y se me salió una risita.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-pregunte un poco preocupada por lo que le hubieran contado y es que cuando Alice actúa de esa forma hay que tener cuidado porque puede tratarse de dos cosas; la primera, Un día de compras hasta saturar una tarjeta de crédito, y la segunda pero no menos importante, una fiesta controlada por ella. Se me puso la piel de gallina al pensar eso.

-Tenemos una invitación al nuevo club "Eclipse" en Port Angels.

-¿Pero ese no es el club de los padres de James?-pregunto Edward.

-Sí y lo que sucede es que trato de comunicarse con Emmett pero mi hermano tiene el celular ocupado y solo le decía "Estas llamando al celular de Emmett Brandon, deja tu mensaje después del tono-después Alice se rio y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado-Solo a Emmett se le ocurre hacer el mismo tonito de Piiii…

Nos carcajeamos y Emmett se rio de el mismo.

-Bueno entonces hay que ir-dijo Rosalie y a mí se me salió el corazón.

-Dirás entonces Alice, Edward y Bella quédense nosotros iremos, ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué Bella?

-Porque ustedes son los únicos que tienen la edad para entrar, recuerden que nosotros somos menores de edad, todavía.

-Hay Bella, Bella-Alice me toco el hombro al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de lado a lado-Bella sino pudiéramos entrar, ¿Crees que James nos hubiera hablado para invitarnos?

Diablos eso era cierto y ahora no tenia como escaparme, ciertamente yo no era de esas chicas que salen en las noches con los amigos y mucho menos que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta ya que yo soy una chica muy seria y… Al diablo todo, no habia forma de salir de esta, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y Alice de nuevo empezó a dar brinquitos, lo bueno era que eso ya no me asustaba.

-¡Hay Dios Santo!-grito Alice y todos nos espantamos-¡Diablos no tenemos tiempo de arreglarnos, demonios!-tomo a Rosalie del brazo y la arrastro hasta mi lado, eso me asusto y más cuando me miro-¡Vamos chicas el tiempo es oro, hay que arreglarnos y ahora chicos ustedes también tienen que verse presentables, mi madre tiene que tener ropa de caballeros, pídanle unas a Monic y Emmett habla con mamá para que puedas tomar.

-Pero Alice yo siento que estoy bien-dije y creo que fue lo peor que pude decir.

-¡¿Qué?-grito y me miro tiernamente, Oh no por favor la carita de perrito, no por favor-Bella deja que te arregle, déjame-rogo y por dios con esa carita tan tierna que tenia no podía decirle que no así que solo asentí y ella nos arrastro hasta su cuarto.

Y empieza la tortura…


	7. El Sabor de tus Labios y el Deseo de

**Capitulo 6: El Sabor de tus Labios y el Deseo de Matarlo.**

**Edward**

Era más que obvio que ninguno de los tres le haría caso a la pequeña pixie que tenemos como amiga, bueno a excepción de Emmett que tenía cara de preocupado y se mordía el pulgar mientras veía hacia las escaleras y es que lo comprendemos tener a ese angelito que cuando no hacen lo que ella quiere, se convierte en una diablillo que si fuera por ella te perseguiría hasta en el baño, si da miedo, peor que cuando vez una película de terror. Después de un gran rato de que nos miráramos el uno al otro y que pensáramos que haríamos, decidimos que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a nuestras casas y que nos preparáramos para que regresáramos en una hora ya que es más o menos lo que tardaría Alice en arreglarlas sin contar que también tiene que maquillarlas, entonces tardaría dos horas, perfecto puedo irme a mi casa tranquilo y sin que me sienta presionado en llegar antes. Les dije adiós a los chicos y subí a mi flamante Volvo para salir tranquilamente hacia mi casa, sabía que Bella me mataría por dejarla morir sola pero después pagaría por eso.

Cuando llegue hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho ya que se encontraba mi padre en la casa y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Problemas. Salí del auto suspirando y planee entrar a la casa corriendo, subir a mi cuarto, meterme al baño para darme una ducha, vestirme y salir igual de silencioso, claro era un plan excelente a prueba de tontos. Saque las llaves y poco a poco la gire y lo logre, pude entrar sin hacer ruido entonces camine hacia las escaleras y asomándose por la parte de la cocina, Nana me miro y cuando iba abrir la boca le dije que guardara silencio, me hizo señas de que mi padre estaba del otro lado en su despacho y me despedí para subir a mi habitación. Estando ahí dude en tirarme a la cama y descansar, hoy habia sido un día de locos, primero lo del equipo de Futbol Americano, después lo del chico nuevo que piensa que con una mirada trae a Bella cacheteando la baqueta, que tonto, y para acabar de amolar el día, estuve a punto de besarme con mi mejor amiga, ¿Es que hice algo malo en mi vida pasada? ¿Abra alguien allá arriba que no me quiera y me odie? Diablos esto es una locura, pero bueno no puedo negar que tuve la necesidad y el deseo de besar a Bella porque ¿Por Dios quien no quiere besarla? Es una chica hermosa, tiene unos bellos ojos, es inteligente, amigable, divertida, original y única porque hoy en día todas las chicas copian a todas u otras copian a las artistas como por ejemplo Kristen Stewart o Ashley Greene que por dios las chicas están bellísimas pero pues no es para que las copien y un ejemplo bien grande es Tanya que por más que la veo siento que es una artificial.

Me quede pensando sobre la cama como unos quince minutos, después hice todo lo que habia planeado, me bañe y el agua me relajo los músculos, me vestí no muy consciente de lo que me puse ya que para mí todo era igual. Unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga larga color azul, mi favorito, y unos tenis. Me peine y… maldita sea mi cabello como nunca copero ya que se puso más rebelde de lo que es, suspire y tome la cartera, las llaves del carro y salí de mi habitacion con mucho cuidado, como dije no quería encontrarme de nuevo con mi padre y empezar una nueva pelea. Baje las escaleras con cuidado y camine hacia la puerta y estuve a punto de gritar "victoria" pero la voz de mi padre hizo que me quedara como estaca.

-Edward se puede saber ¿A dónde demonios vas?-pregunto alzando una ceja. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

-Iré a la casa de Emmett y Alice a ver una película-metí.

Se quedo pensando unos momentos y después me miro frunciendo el seño.

-No, no vas a ir-dijo y me le quede viendo-Ni pienses que saldrás con tus amiguitos a altas horas de la noche.

-Carlisle-nunca le decía padre-no me jodas de verdad, no estoy de humor como para estar escuchando tus reclamos así que si me permites me retiro.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado jovencito!-me volví a detener porque su mano tomo mi brazo impidiéndome continuar.

-Suéltame-dije y me zafe-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme Carlisle, odio cuando lo haces.

-¡Cállate Edward aquí haces lo que ordene porque soy tu padre así que como dije que no vas a ir, es un no definitivo!-se puso rojo del coraje.

-¡Así que ahora si eres mi padre, ¿Verdad?-grite al igual que él-¡Pues déjame decirte que nunca has sido mi padre, nunca te he visto como tal porque tú mismo has provocado eso!-lo mire.

-¡Cállate Edward Cullen, Cállate!-grito y estuvo a punto de pegarme pero no lo hizo, eso me extraño demasiado.

-¡No Carlisle cállate tu, me tienes arto con todo lo que dices ya no soy un niño y te juro que cuando cumpla dieciocho ya no sabrás de mi, serás libre y no tendrás a quien más cuidar a porque según esto es cuidar para ti!-me di media vuelta y abrí la puerta-¡Adiós!-azote la puerta tan fuerte que los cristales de las ventanas vibraron.

Me subí al carro y me quede ahí por lo menos unos diez minutos para tranquilizarme. Odiaba que mi padre se pusiera en ese plan así de enojado, pero desde la muerte de mi madre, el piensa que soy el culpable y esta es la forma de decirme que no soy parte de su familia, que ya ni me considera hijo, soy su hizo por palabra no porque lo sea. Metí la llave al enchufe y en cuando arranco, pise fuertemente el acelerador y avance entre la carretera de Forks hacia Port Angels, me sentía realmente horrible, me dolía todas las antiguas palabras que me decía a mi padre y que esta noche le falto, suspire fuertemente y conté hasta diez cuando supe que ya estaban cerca, era magnifico la velocidad a la que corría cuando estaba enojado, ademas mi carro era un punto fuerte en todo esto. Observe como se abría paso la casa de los Brandon y observe el reloj, "¡Maldición!" tenía que darme prisa porque sino Alice terminaría y nos mataría si observara que alguno de los tres faltaba. Me estacione detrás de la moto de Jasper y baje del carro para salir corriendo hacia el porche para observar si la puerta estaba abierta o tendría que llamar a Emmett para que abriera y no tocar el timbre.

-Edward qué bueno que llegas-dijo Jasper del otro lado de la puerta y la abrió.

-¿No se dieron cuenta?-pregunte un poco asustado.

-No por suerte no se dieron cuenta.

Entonces del otro lado apareció Emmett con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa blanca que tenia arremangado las mangas hasta la altura de los codos y también llevaba zapatos. Mire a Jasper que traía una chamarra de motociclista con unos pantalones descoloridos azules y unos tenis, bien entonces yo no estaba tan mal. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Qué han hecho las chicas Emmett?-pregunto Jasper en la sala.

-Pues…-Emmett se quedo pensando mientras metía a su boca un pedazo de dona-Nada, han estado muy calladas y así, solo Bella, se cayó saliendo del baño.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte un poco preocupado-¿Está bien? ¿No le paso nada?-camine directo hacia las escaleras pero Emmett me detuvo-Suéltame Emmett iré a ver como esta Bella, que tal si esta herida.

-Edward relájate estas peor que un hermano sobreprotector-se puso a reír como niño-Edward, Bella está bien solo resbalo pero no le paso nada gracias a la alfombra que tiene mi mamá en el pasillo, tranquilo chico-me dio un golpe en el brazo.

Bueno eso hizo que de nuevo respiraba. Es que si le pasaba algo a Bella no se qué haría y pues todo porque la quiero pucho, porque es una gran amiga y porque es mi hermana pequeña y como buen hermano mayor tengo que cuidarla. Seguimos en la sala viendo futbol en la televisión hasta que Emmett se acordó que estaban pasando Campanita en Disney y decidió cambiarle, típico de Emmett. Seguimos así otros treinta minutos hasta que se escucho la risa de las chicas, bueno solo las de Alice y la de Rosalie ya que no pude escuchar la de Bella y estoy seguro que ella se estaba muriendo de pena por lo que le habia puesto Alice. Suspire fuerte y sonreí caminando con los chicos hacia las escaleras.

Alce la mirada poco a poco y mis ojos quedaron deleitados con aquella figura de ángel que bajaba por las escaleras, Bella se veía realmente hermosa con aquellos mallones oscuros y ese vestido que entallaba su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y su maquillaje sencillo, ¿Ahora entienden a lo que me refería con que Bella es única? Espero que sí, me quede petrificado ante su imagen que no me di cuenta que ella estaba colorada y solo me miraba. "Dios Edward contrólate, Es tu amiga no tu novia" me regañe a mí mismo. Así que desvié la mirada y observe como todos besaban a sus novias, yo solo me quede como idiota y sentí como Bella tocaba mi brazo, la mire y esta sonrió, me hizo señas para que bajara la cabeza.

-Te fuiste a cambiar ¿Verdad?-pregunto en mi oído y solo asentí y sonreí.

Íbamos todos en los carros, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie iban en el Jeep rojo de Emmett mientras que Bella y yo íbamos en mi Volvo, en el camino pusimos la música que cada uno prefería pero siempre estábamos peleando, a ella le gustaba Paramore, U2, mientras que a mí me gusta, Muse, Linkin Park entre otros. De todos modos no tenía ganas de pelearme con mi mejor amiga así que deje que ella escogiera la música y que cantara en voz alta, siempre lo hace. Estaba muy estresado, cansado y enojado por lo que habia pasado con mi padre, como podía hacerme esto, yo a pesar de todo lo que me hace lo quiero y es mi padre pero parece que el no pensaba lo mismo, parece que lo único que ocupa su mente es aquel tema del cual no me gusta hablar…

-Edward, ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Bella cortando mis pensamientos y haciendo que su voz me sobresaltara.

-No Bella, no me pasa nada es solo que estaba pensando en algo tonto.

-Nada de lo que tú piensas es tonto, Edward, dime ¿se trata de tu padre?-pregunto y la mire, ¿Cómo sabia que se trataba de él? solo asentí con la cabeza y la mire.

-Oh vaya, te encontraste con él cuando fuiste a tu casa, hay Edward no le hagas caso, no peles a tu padre mejor hay que divertirnos-la mire asombrado, que Bella piense eso es porque se acerca el apocalipsis.

-Bella, ¿Segura que te sientes bien? ¿No te afecto la resbalada que te diste?

-Si se que suena raro que yo misma diga que nos divertimos en un club donde ni siquiera podremos entrar sino tenemos dieciocho años pero lo mejor será que nos divertimos y que olvides todo lo ocurrido.

Bien esto estaba preocupándome. Baje del carro después de estacionarme detrás del Jeep de Emmett y después ayude a Bella a salir de tal, realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido que… "Edward Basta" me regañe de nuevo. Trate de desviar la mirada y respirar profundamente mientras Bella me tomaba del brazo y os juntábamos con los demás. Alice empezó a dar brinquitos mientras que Jasper solo le sonreía y la miraba, Rosalie estaba concentrada en que Emmett la abrazara y la besara, pero a como es Emmett tardara un poquito en darse cuenta. Nos paramos detrás de los chicos hasta que fue nuestro turno de entrar, como temía Bella, exactamente a nosotros no dijeron que no, que era para mayores entonces la duendecillo se enojo y marco su teléfono toda enojada.

-James oye nos tienen acá afuera y dicen que no podemos pasar-ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente y cerro el celular.

A los pocos minutos James apareció detrás de la puerta, hablo con el gorila que estaba de guardia y nos dejo pasar. Y eso es lo que pasa si le dices un "No" a la pequeña Alice. Al entrar la luces titilaban y paseaban de un lado a otro, diferentes colores odias ver, la música era de la más nueva y con la que podías moverte, era grande y las paredes estaban de negro con listones rojos pintados, y claro las legras Eclipse en luz roja. Era realmente bueno. Inmediatamente James nos llevo hacia una mesa en la parte VIP alado de la suya, saludamos a todos en ella, estaban; Laurent, Victoria, Alec, Jane, Demetri y Felix. También estaban unos nuevos que no sabíamos quienes eran, solo recordé sus nombres; Riley que era primo de Victoria y también estaban unos tal Peter y Charlotte pero al parecer Jasper los conocía porque los saludo y estos se emocionaron cuando lo vieron. Nos sentamos en la mesa y un mesero nos dijo que si que si queríamos tomar algo y la respuesta fue más que obvia. Alice pidió una piña colada al igual que Rosalie y Bella pero esta última la pidió sin alcohol, ya que teme que se emborrache. Nosotros pedimos Tequilas y Emmett como siempre pidió botanas ya que su víbora que traía en el estomago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer.

Nos la pasamos bebiendo y platicando hasta que a Rosalie le dio por bailar y se llevo a un Emmett enojado por hacerlo, es que se habían pasado quince minutos diciendo los pros y los contras de bailar pero gracias a Alice esto se termino. Ahí de nuevo nos quedamos platicando de todo, de que nos parecía la escuela este curso, de mi viaje, de la ropa que compro Alice y de lo bien que se la paso Jasper y de sus nuevas motocicletas, nada fuera de lo normal nuestra platica hasta que me canse y decidí ir al baño. Estaba entumiéndome al estar tanto tiempo sentado y ademas de que quería invitar a Bella a bailar pero como yo la conocía muy bien, una o me mandaría a freír espárragos o dos me miraría extraño y me golpearía a mi mismo por tratar de pensar en eso. Cuando llegue al baño lo único que quería era refrescarme y es que la temperatura empezaba a subir en el ambiente o era mi cuerpo. Cuando salí me encontré con los chicos nuevos que estaban bebiendo en la barra y las chicas bailaban muy cómodamente cerca de ellos. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Me molesto mucho saber que me encontraría con ellos hasta en la sopa pero después de unos segundos me pregunte el porque me enojaba verlos tan seguido o más bien de ver al tal Steven en el mismo lugar, entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me saludo con la mano yo solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza y camine llevándome las manos al cabello, hasta donde estaban todos.

-¡Edward!-sentí que alguien se me lanzaba a la espalda y me abrazaba-Dios Edward están tan guapo-Era Tanya y su grupo de plásticas (apodo que Alice y Rosalie les pusieron) entonces cambiaron la canción a una romántica y Tanya me miro-¿Vamos a bailar si Edward? ¡Vamos!

Me quede como idiota observándola mientras escuchaba como alguien alado mío tomaba de su bebida, Era Bella que estaba atenta a mi respuesta y cuando menos lo imagine, a nuestra mesa se acerco un chico; alto, cabello negro y corto, tenía una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros, que miro a Bella y esta se puso roja.

-¡Bella!-Steven le dio un beso en la mejilla-O vaya no pensaba encontrarte aquí, ¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto de inmediato y solo bufe, Si claro como si Bella quisiera bailar, me reí para mis adentros.

-Claro-¿Cómo?, Bella tomo su mano y yo trataba de recoger mi mandíbula que se me habia caído.

Y así se alejo Bella de nuestra mesa, dejándonos a Jasper, Alice, Tanya y a mí, que por cierto, Tanya a un no se iba, mire hacia donde Bella estaba bailando y Steven sonreía. Así que mire a Tanya y la tome de la mano dándole un último trago a mi bebida y me fui directo a la pista de baile cerca de Bella. La música estaba exquisita para bailar, todo el mundo se movía y Tanya pegaba sus caderas a mi cuerpo haciendo que la mirara extrañado y que me moviera a su ritmo, poco rato después, ósea digo, después de tres canciones, Tanya y yo seguíamos bailando hasta que note como Steve pegaba sus manos sobre la cadera de Bella y después esta entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, eso me hizo enojar hasta el tuétano. Deje a Tanya en la pista de Baile dirigiéndome directamente hacia la barra y pasando a lado de Bella, cuando llegue el barman me dijo que quería y pedí de inmediato un brandy doble, era patético pero cuando me lo dio me termine en un solo trago y después pedí otro.

Siete brandis y tres tequilas después…

-Edward será mejor que nos vayamos-Bella me llevaba directo hasta la salida y apenas si podía con mi peso ademas de que estaba también un poco pasada de copas, pero no se le notaba, ¿Cómo le hace?.

-No, No, No y No-dije tambaleándome-Iop no me voy de aquí, quiero tomar una copa mas y bailar con todas las chicas bellas del bar.

-Edward ya no rezongues, vámonos, estas muy borracho, te quedaras en mi casa, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá tu padre si te ve así de borracho.

-Y a mí que me importa mi padre, ademas desde la muerte de mi madre-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-el no es más mi padre.

-Cállate ya y pon de tu parte que pesas mucho-repetí y Bella puso cara de asco.

-Ups lo siento-me reí-se escucha mal pero descansa el animal-me carcajee.

Seguimos caminando hasta que sentí que mi mundo se movía, ¿Dios es que acaso estaba temblando? Estuve a punto de gritar "Terremoto" cuando salimos del club y el aire me dio en el mero rostro. Como pudo Bella, me metió al auto y me despedí de todos mis amigos casi llorando y diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería, era una suerte que Bella supiera manejar sino a estas alturas terminaríamos durmiendo en la banqueta del club. En menos de lo que pensé, Bella estaciono el carro fuera de su casa y bajo del carro caminando para ayudarme a bajar.

-Ven Edward-dijo y estaba decidida a ayudarme.

-No déjame, yo solito puedo-dije y me pare muy feliz de mi mismo por hacerlo sin caerme, No podía estar borracho o bueno si pero no tanto.

Caminamos en silencio hacia su casa, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, del otro lado no habia nadie, nadie que nos esperara.

-¡Ya llegue!-dije y Bella me miro-¿Qué? Tus padres tienen que saber que estoy aquí, me agrada estar aquí.

Del otro lado de la sala apareció Renee con Charlie comiendo cereales en una taza.

-Edward, Bella ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada mamá solo traje a Edward para que duerma, esta borracho y…

-¡Ey!-dije-no estoy borracho solo estoy algo tomado-a que imbecil soy-Bueno no me vean así.

-Bella será mejor que lo dejes dormir, ya está empezando a decir tonterías-dijo mi padre-súbelo, mételo a la regadera con agua fría y veras como se le baja el alcohol.

Bella hizo lo que su padre le dijo y subimos juntos a su habitacion, al entrar su olor a fresas inundo mis pulmones haciendo que me balanceara y cayera con Bella en la cama, ella quedo encima de mí y cuando trato de levantarse, no la deje y la abrace pegándola a mí pecho y oliendo su exquisito olor que me embriagaba, así permanecimos un buen de tiempo hasta que ella trato de levantarse pero de nuevo se lo negué, trato de hablar pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios y de nuevo tuve ese impulso de besarla, de probar su sabor y de desearla completamente, era como si estuviéramos en una burbuja donde solo existíamos ella y yo y donde nadie más entraría. Era Hermoso. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella y pude sentir su delicioso aliento y pude escuchar como se le aceleraba el corazón al igual que el mío, me acerque otro centímetro más y por fin pude chocar mis labios con los suyos, me moví a la izquierda y pedí permiso para hacer el beso más formal y Bella me lo entrego, dios mover mi lengua con la suya era realmente grandioso, una corriente eléctrica traspaso mi cuerpo y al parecer el de Bella también porque se movió bajo mis brazos pero no dejamos de besarnos. Cuando el aire empezó a faltar entre nosotros, nos separamos y volví a darle un simple beso, ahora estaba feliz, habia probado los labios de Bella y sabia lo rico que sabían. Al poco rato me quede dormido con Bella en mis brazos.


	8. Problemas Primera Parte

**Capitulo 7: Problemas (Primera Parte)**

**Bella**

El despertador empezó a sonar y dude en levantarme y apagarlo para las clases del día de hoy. Haber ido con mis amigos a un club de noche habia sido la peor de las decisiones que he tomado y más a inicio de clases pero con amigos como los míos lo mejor era decir "Sí". Estaba tan calientita que no quería ni levantarme y es que este día parece que a mi almohada se quiso poner más cómoda, abrace fuertemente mi almohada y cerré los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme de nuevo dormida, me quede paralizada y me puse nerviosa cuando sentí que mi almohada subía y bajaba lentamente, apreté la sabana en mi puño y abrí lentamente los ojos y descubrí que estaba sobre el pecho de alguien, alce el rostro y mi corazón se acelero cuando vi el rostro de Edward. No era la primera vez que Edward dormía en mi casa y mucho menos era la primera vez que lo veía dormir pero no se qué paso en esta ocasión algo hizo que lo observara mas y que quisiera tocarlo. Edward estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, sus hermosas esmeraldas estaban ocultas detrás de sus parpados, sus labios se encontraban en línea recta y sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado gracias al calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos y por tantas cobijas que tenía mi cama, por suerte era matrimonial sino, nunca hubiéramos entrado. Después de que lo admirara, baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada y puedo asegurar que estaba completamente roja por los pensamientos tan inmaduros que circulaban en mi cabeza.

Trate de tranquilizarme durante cinco minutos, mire el reloj y vi que se hacía tarde, volví alzar la mirada hacia el rostro de Edward y observe que habia una media sonrisa cruzando sus labios, pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí también y lo golpee en el pecho haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¡Auch!-se quejo y me beso la cabeza-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete quince-dije de inmediato.

-Bella por Dios no grites-me regaño y me mordí el labio-Perdón pero es que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Se llama resaca o estar crudo-reí y él hizo una mueca-Tomaste mucho ano-che….

Deje de hablar cuando recorte todo lo que habia pasado, desde los bailes con Steven, los tequilas que me tome con él, el baile con Alice, y por último, el beso con Edward cuando lo traje a casa. Poco a poco sentí como me ponía roja y Edward me miraba frunciendo el seño.

-Bella cariño ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Edward tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche-dije seria y aun mas roja.

-Sí, lo sé pero te pido una disculpa, no quería molestarte y mucho menos a tus padres y mucho menos con la borrachera de anoche.

-No Edward eso no-dije y él me miro confundido-Edward de lo que paso después de traerte a mi casa-me miro aun mas confundido-sobre…

-No comprendo Bella, no sé de lo que me hablas, ¿Acaso te hice algo malo?

Eso dolió, no sé por qué demonios me dolió pero sentí como si me aplastaran el corazón, no sé por qué motivo razón o circunstancia, Edward no se acordaba del maravilloso beso que nos dimos, "Bella no fue maravilloso, deja de pensar en eso" me regañe a mí misma. No dije nada y comencé a reírme para que viera que estaba en plan de juego, por suerte me creyó, nunca habia sido una buena mintiendo pero parece que esta vez me salió muy bien. Camine hacia mi mueble y saque mi ropa, busque mis tenis y cuando los encontré saque mis calcetines para acomodarlos en mi cama y cuando alce la mirada, Edward salía por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte caminando hacia él.

-Hay Bella pues ir a mi casa, recuerda que cuando era más chico lo hacía, no creo que sea difícil volver hacerlo-sonrió, se trepo a la cima del árbol que separaba nuestras casas y con un balanceo, cayó sobre su techo agarrándose de su ventana, sonrió y alzo los brazos, lo mire y le dije que me esperara, me miro confundido, camine a mi cuarto tome un cuaderno y en el escribí "¡10!" y se carcajeo.

Después de que me metiera a la ducha, recordé todo lo que habia pasado y aun que me moría de vergüenza, recordé el sabor de sus labios, a pesar de que sabían a alcohol, lo demás era exquisito y hermoso. Tal vez el no quiere recordarlo porque piensa que me enojaría con él, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo haría, él ha sido mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y para ambos aquel beso tan extraño, fue un buen beso hasta eso lo tengo en cuenta pero de todos modos no era para que no se acordara, "Bella es mejor así, nuestra amistad se puede arruinar si se entera" y tenía razón, conociendo a Edward si se enteraba, haría lo mejor y lo mejor para él es alejarse de todo. Me vestí y eche en una pequeña maleta la ropa que me habia prestado Alice, con ella anoche, realmente habia aumentado mi autoestima con aquel conjunto, aun que me costara pelear con ella por lo corto que habia sido el vestido, al final las dos terminamos ganando, ella por el vestido plateado que se entallaba a mi cuerpo y que para darle mas forma a mi cintura Alice habia colocado un cinturón ancho de color negro y para terminar me habia puesto unos mallones oscuros por lo corto del vestido y aparte por el frio, yo soy friolenta, ahí fue donde yo salí ganando. Todo estuvo perfecto y parece que a Steve le habia gustado así.

Baje las escaleras para preparar el desayuno, camine hacia el refrigerador y encontré una nota en él, la tome y la leí con cuidado mientras tomaba jugo del embase; "Bella, llegare tarde, ayudare a tu padre con un problema que tienen Newton, te dejo comida en el refrigerador o si prefieres ve a comer con Edward, te queremos". Deje el embase a un lado y busque en el refrigerador la leche, como habia dicho mi madre la comida estaba ahí pero nada de eso me agradaba, nunca me habían gustado las chuletas con sopa de espagueti así que lo mejor sería ir a comer con Edward. Tome la caja de cereales y los vacié en un plato mientras le echaba leche, después de que se remojaran bien empecé a comerlos con mucha calma, cuando termine mire el reloj y Demonios solo tenemos quince minutos para llegar, me lave los dientes rápidamente y salí dispara hacia la puerta, cuando la iba abrir, encontré del otro lado a Edward mientras sonreía.

-Estaba a punto de tocar-dijo y me puse roja.

-Sí, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Estuvimos todo el tiempo callados dentro del carro, yo no quería hablar por miedo a que se acordara de lo de anoche, en cambio Edward tenía cara de que se estaba desesperando por este incomodo silencio. Cuando por fin llegamos al colegio con cinco minutos antes de que tocaran, nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos que se sonreían unos a otros mientras que Emmett trataba de jugar con un tres pelotas y lanzándolas al aire y tirándolas sin lograr su objetivo.

-Hola-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bella!-grito la pequeña Alice mientras corría hacia mí y la sostuve en mis brazos tambaleándome y amenazando con caer al piso peor nada de eso paso porque Edward me tomo de los hombros. Mi corazón latió como un tambor.

Salude a todos y me dirigí a mi primer clase que era Matemáticas, en cuento cruce la puerta un par de ojos oscuros me miraron y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa se perfecciono en su semblante, sonreí para mis adentros y sentí como la sangre subía poco a poco hasta situarse en mi rostro, cuando me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre y como bienvenida recibí otra sonrisa y un chocolate.

-¿Y esto porque?

-Porque el chocolate es lo más dulce que hay en este mundo y porque pienso que eres igual a tal aun que en comparación con tus ojos creo que el chocolate estaría celoso.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar mas y agache la cabeza agradeciendo por lo que habia dicho y por aquel chocolate. La clase pasó sin ningún problema al igual que las demás, todas aburridas pero aun así apunte todo lo que los profesores decían y puse demasiada atención, ahora no tenía ninguna clase con Edward ni con Alice y eso me ponía muy triste, los quería conmigo y quería contarle a Edward lo de Steve aun que por otra parte me daría pena y me pondría nerviosa que de pronto se acordara de lo de anoche y que se enoje o me deje de hablar. Caminaba por el pasillo para ir al almuerzo y suspire cuando recordé aquel beso que me di con Edward ¿Es que acaso nunca lo olvidare? Suspire y rodé los ojos cuando escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-Un suspiro es porque alguien está pensando en ti o tú estás pensando el alguien-sonrió-Hola.

-Steve-sonreí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues es la escuela y creo que estoy estudiando aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso-sonrió con más ganas-No mentira, vine a invitarte a comer con nosotros, claro si quieres-se encogió de hombros.

Me quede como idiota pensando si quería o no ir con él, pero la respuesta acerca de las preguntas que se fueron formulando en mi cabecita fueron contestadas por arte de magia cuando escuche detrás de mí la voz de la pequeña Alice.

-Claro que quiere ir contigo-gire el rostro y Alice estaba con una sonrisa y con sus libros en los brazos.

Realmente Alice se veía hoy super bien, siempre me ha encantado su forma de vestir pero odio por completo su problema con las compras. Mire a Steve que sonreía y se presentaba con Alice, esta como siempre fue muy amable y cuando Steve me miro solo pude asentir con la cabeza y Steve me paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y me guio mientras le decía a Alice un gracias y sonreía en su dirección, ella solo se puso a dar brinquitos, eso e hizo reír mas. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta donde estaba la cafetería al entrar ahí inmediatamente varios tipos de ojos nos miraron y eso me dio pena, seguimos caminando sin ningún problema o incomodidad por parte de Steve hasta que llegamos a una de las mesas y alrededor sobre ella habían siete chicos y dos chicas, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Steven y luego en los míos para después todos intercambiaron una sonrisa con Steven y luego conmigo.

-Mira Bella te presento a mis amigos-Ellos son Sam Y Paul Uley-señalo a dos chicos de cabello corto y oscuro, piel rojiza y de anchos hombros.-

Hola Bella-dijeron los dos, solo sonreí.

-Ellos son Jared, Embry Call y Quil Ateara-señalo tres chicos con las mimas descripciones a excepción de que estos chicos tenían al cabello semi largo y uno corto.

-Mucho gusto soy Bella-se me encendieron las mejillas, solo asintieron.

-Y por Ultimo estas Jacob Black-señalo a un chico enorme, con cabello largo y lacio, ojos grandes y oscuros y su cuerpo era escultural, parecido al de Emmett pero más angosto-Y ellas son Emily Young y Leah Clearwater-Ambas chicas eran hermosas, ojos grandes y oscuros, delineados con un tono oscuro, su cabello lacio y negro pero acepción de que Emily lo llevaba largo y Leah corto hasta la altura de barbilla.

Ahí me quede con todos ellos, comentando y riendo con todos ellos, todos eran muy buena onda a excepción de Leah ya que no me hablaba y me veía como si tuviera algo en el rostro y ademas hacia muecas cada vez que comentaba algo, era incomodo pero no de todo. Estuvimos así hasta que vi a mis amigos cruzar la puerta, Rosalie venia rodeada por los enormes brazos de Emmett y Alice venia agarrada del brazo de Jasper, Alice jugaba con una flor en sus manos mientras que Edward… mi mejor amigo no estaba con ellos y eso me extraño, busque a mi alrededor y no lo encontré entonces cuando estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a buscarlo, atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, traía su comida en sus manos y se encamino hacia la mesa con los demás pero de repente se detuvo, me lo imagine frunciendo el seño y después volteo a ver a su alrededor, yo me hice la tonta y agache la cabeza, cuando supe que el tiempo habia pasado, alce la cabeza y Edward estaba platicando con Alice, de repente se levanto tiro su comida sin probar y agarro su chamarra y salió de la cafetería no sin antes mirarme y sus ojos decían dolor y al ver a Steve a mi lado decía Odio.

-Y dime Bella que te gusta hacer-dijo Steve a mi lado y lo mire mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Eh?-pregunte y deje que mi mente vagara-Steve lo siento pero tengo que irme-me levante y tome mi charola-Un gusto a todos y nos vemos después.

Me levante y deje mi charola sin tirar la basura sobre el bote y camine en dirección hacia donde habia caminado Edward, tenía que hablar con él, saber porque ese comportamiento y saber porque me miraba como si yo hubiera hecho algo, como si la culpable del crimen hubiera sido yo. Entonces me pare en seco cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, gire el rostro y era Steve.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sin soltar mi brazo.

-Steve necesito hacer algo y necesito que me sueltes.

-Vas a ir detrás de Cullen, ¿Verdad?-alzo las cejas-¿Qué es tu novio?

-No, es mi mejor amigo y lo veo mal así que voy hablar con él. Auch, suéltame Steve me estas lastimando-moví mi brazo pero no lo soltó-Steven te juro que como no me sueltes gritare, déjame de verdad que me está doliendo-Estaba como ido, solo apretaba mas y mas mi brazo y pensé que mañana tendría un moretón.

-¡Suéltala!-dijo alguien detrás de nosotros-¡Steve te dije que la soltaras!

Edward tomo a Steve por el hombro y lo aparto de mi en un solo movimiento, Edward me tomo por la cintura y salimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento, esto me olía mal, sabía que no tenía que contarle a Steve mas cuando él se ha comportado conmigo como ningún chico salvo mi padre y mi mejores amigos, pero de todos modos no tenia que separarme de Edward. Seguimos caminando y Edward me metió a su carro y cerró la puerta para después girar el rostro, del otro lado alcance a ver a Steve que venía hecho una furia y con los puños.

-¡Maldito Cullen, No te metas en esto!-grito-¡Pagaras por haber hecho lo que hiciste!

Edward se recargo en su carro con los brazos cruzados y yo luchaba por tratar de salir pero el maldito de Edward habia puesto los cerrojos y no me dejaba salir. Cuando observe que Steve se ponía enfrente de Edward este solo lo miro a los ojos y ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos, luego Edward le dio un golpe en el pómulo y Steve cayó al suelo para después parase y darle un golpe a Edward que pudo esquivar. Saque mi celular y le marque inmediatamente a Alice, contesto al segundo timbre.

-¡Alice trae a los chicos, Edward se está peleando y no me deja salir del carro!

Alice cortó la llamada y a los diez minutos aparecieron Jasper y Emmett deteniendo el golpe de Steve. Edward se tambaleaba y tenía el rostro manchado de sangre al igual que Steve. Edward iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez Jasper lo detuvo mientras Alice me ayudaba a salir quitándole las llaves a Edward del bolsillo, cuando por fin pude salir corrí hacia Edward y le mire el rostro, bueno no era tan grave el problema, solo tenía el labio roto y su nariz sangraba pero nada más grave, lo mire y él me miro pero de inmediato miro a Steve y este ya estaba con sus amigos, que miraron feo a Emmett, Jasper y a Edward. Steve trato de acercarse a mí y cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia donde él estaba, Edward me detuvo, me jalo y me volvió a meter en el carro para después dejarme ahí y hablar con los demás.

-¡Lo pagaras Cullen"-grito Steve y observe como se perdía con sus amigos en el instituto.

Dios todo esto habia pasado por mi culpa, todo estoy tenía que haberlo parado y tengo que ponerle un alto a Edward, el no es nadie para meterse en mi vida y para que tratara a uno de mis amigos así y claro también tenía que hablar con Steve por haberme tratado de aquella forma, estaba enojada y también muy dolida por lo que provoque. Dios ahora que hago.


	9. Problemas Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 7: Problemas (Segunda Parte).**

**Edward**

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte mientras tocaba la mejilla de Bella y conducía hacia mi casa.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se encargarían de hablar con la encargada para que nos dejara ir, le dirían que me puse muy grave y que Bella me llevaría con mi padre al hospital. No dejaba de sangrarme la nariz y me dolía el pómulo, de ahí solo el cuerpo lo sentía cortado, en cuanto lleguemos estacione el volvo y me gire para ver a Bella pero esta ya estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, así que puse de nuevo los cerrojos, giro el rostro para que la mirara y su mirada era acecina que si estos fueran puñales creo que ya no vería el crepúsculo de este día.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?-pegunte apartando un cabello de su rostro pero inmediatamente recibí un manotazo que hizo que retirara la mano.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar Edward!-eso me dolió.

-Bella pero que…

-¿Quién eres tú para golpear a mis amigos? No mejor dicho ¿Quién eres tu para meterte en mi vida?

-Bella yo solo…

-¡Tú solo que!-grito-¡Edward estoy arta de que te la pases todo el tiempo cuidándome ya no tengo seis años, se me cuidar solita!

-¡Si tan solita que ese estúpido estuvo a punto de arrancarte el brazo!-volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.

-¡Eso no es cierto Edward, Steve lo hace porque le importo y porque fui grosera con el porqué tratar de buscarte!

-¿Por tratar de buscarme?

-Si estaba preocupada por ti, no sabía que te pasaba y porque me miraba así-contesto y eso hizo que recordara.

"La pequeña pixie me habia dicho que Bella no comería con nosotros porque habia aceptado la invitación a comer con Steve y que ella misma habia colaborado en eso y que lo volvería hacer con tal de que Bella se vea feliz ya que según Alice, Bella se veía realmente feliz alado de ese idiota. Eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera y me levante caminando hacia la oficina de la secretaria pero fue cuando escuche una discusión y la voz de Bella entre eso, me espante y salí corriendo hacia donde Bella estaba"

-Por cierto ¿Por qué me veías así de feo?

-No te veía feo Bella eso solo que…-deje la frase incompleta cuando no supe que decir, de hecho no sabía que decirle ya que yo mismo ni sabía que era lo que me habia ocurrido, entonces conteste lo primero que me vino a la cabeza-Me molesto que no me contaras nada, de verdad Bella heriste mis sentimientos con eso.

-¡OoH! Edward lo siento tanto de verdad, de todo corazón lo siento pero es algo que se dio nada mas así-Me abrazo y me queje cuando sentí que el ojo o el pómulo me dolía-Ven vamos a mi casa y ahí te curare-abrió la puerta del carro cuando quite los seguros pero antes de que saliera por completo la detuve.

-Otra cosa Bells-dije y me miro-No quiero que te acerques a ese idiota de Steve, mantente alejada de el-asentí con la cabeza y la Bella de hace un rato, desapareció.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Steve me importa y cuando te digo que me importa es porque me gusta y parece que yo a el también!

-Bella no discutas, solamente te lo digo porque no me fio de este chico, algo me dice que es malo.

-¡Edward no quiero que te metas en esto, si te metes te juro que los años que llevamos de amistad se irán al drenaje si te metes!-me amenazo.

-Lo siento tanto Bella pero no me alejare de ti, porque me importas porque más que mi amiga eres mi hermana así que me preocupo por ti, solo no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Salió del carro y azoto la puerta, me grito un "Te odio" y camino a grandes zancadas hasta su casa. Como pude salí lo más rápido posible del carro para poder seguirla antes de que se fuera pero no lo logre, ya que mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme y me tambalee sosteniéndome del carro cuando mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas. Cerré el carro y pensé en dejar que Bella se tranquilizara así más tarde podría ir con ella a terminar la tarea o a platicar sobre esto y hacerla entender que lo único que quiero es protegerla y no dejar que nadie la dañe.

Camine hacia mi casa y en cuento entre Nana se espanto de mi imagen y corrió hacia mi dejando la bolsa del basura tirada en las escaleras, el cuerpo me dolía horrible y la cabeza seguía estallándome ademas de que los golpes me ardían y eso que todavía no tenía ningún químico. Nana me toco los golpes y yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-¿Haciéndote de héroe, hijo?-pregunto Nana.

-Si Nana ya ves que eso de rescatar a damiselas en apuros es lo mío-conteste.

-¿Bella? O la señoría Alice o Rosalie.

-Pues exactamente la primera, ya sabes que nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara, primero a mí y después a ella.

-Hay hijo me lo imagine cuando te vi, aun que mi primer idea fue que te habías peleado por estar en el equipo pero recordé que ahí están los jóvenes Emmett y Jasper y con ellos ahí no creo que te puedan dejar hecho papilla.

Nana y yo seguíamos platicando de cómo estuvo la pelea y le conté que el otro ósea Steve habia quedado peor, claro sin exagerar pero es que si le propine una buena golpiza, estaba tan orgullo de mi que hasta Nana también lo estaba. Empezó a curarle las heridas y me acomodo la nariz pero se sorprendió mucho que la herida en mi pómulo no dejara de sangrar y fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba abierto. No supimos que hacer porque si Carlisle se daba cuenta de que me habia peleado no me la acabaría con él, me torturaría y después me mataría para darle mis restos a los animales del zoológico. Estaba en problema.

-Nana cóseme tú-dije y ella se exalto.

-No hijo no me pidas eso, yo creo que lo mejor sería que fuimos con tu padre.

-No Nana estás loca, Carlisle me matara si se entera que me pelee con alguien por Bella.

-¿Con quién demonios te peleaste?-pregunto Carlisle detrás de nosotros.

Nadie contesto y yo estaba buscando dentro de mi cabeza alguna excusa, algo que me sirviera para que Carlisle no se diera cuenta y no me gritara porque para ser sinceros, no estoy de humor como para aguantar totalmente a Carlisle y sus reclamos y de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

-Edward contesta ¿con quién te peleaste?

-Carlisle de verdad déjame en paz-me levante y camine hacia las escaleras pero Carlisle me detuvo, lo mire y observe que traía alcohol y algodón. Lo mire extrañado y me llevo hasta la cocina donde Nana estaba preparando todo para que me cosiera la herida de la cabeza.

Todo me pareció extraño, siempre Carlisle me deja morir solo así esté a punto de aventarme de un acantilado, es algo que no le importa así que esta vez me espanto y me preocupo, pero con tal de no tener un problema con el prefiero cooperar. Me sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que empezaba a salir, hice varias veces muecas de dolor pero cuando vi que desinfectaba la aguja y le colocaba el hilo, sude como un cerdo y es que sin anestesia sabia que esto iba a ser doloroso. Comenzó y el dolor se multiplico, poco a poco empecé a sentir el pinchazo de la aguja y conté los puntos que gracias a dios habían sido cuatro. Cuando termino me limpio de nuevo la herida y una imagen de mi cuando era pequeño atravesó mi mente y sentí un gran hueco en el corazón al recordar cómo era Carlisle conmigo antes de todo este problema.

-Bien he terminado-dijo trate de tocar la herida pero me detuvo-Como cuando eras más chico, hacías lo mismo, nuca se te quitara esa maña de ser curioso-sonrió y yo le seguí.

-Bueno supongo que es todo Carlisle-me pare-me tengo que ir tengo mucha tarea y tengo que acabarla-mentí.

-Edward antes de que te vayas-dijo-¿Me puedes explicar porque estas todo golpeado y porque te peleaste?

Y volvemos a lo mismo, problemas más problemas y en un rato los gritos. Suspire.

-Carlisle como bien sabes me pelee en la escuela con uno de los chicos de la reserva-se cruzo de brazos-Sucede que este chico estaba dañando a Bella y eso no me gusto así que la protegí.

-Aja y no se te ocurrió no se tal vez dejar que ellos solo hablaran, no eres niñero de Isabella y no te digo esto porque ella me caiga mal, al contrario la aprecio mucho pero estoy arto que siempre te metas en problemas por ella.

-Carlisle sabes muy bien que Bella es como una hermana para mí y si es necesario dar mi vida para que ella este a salvo sabes muy de ante mano que soy capaz de sacrificarme, ahora si me permites me voy.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Isabella-me quede quieto ante las palabras que habia dicho mi padre.

-Estás loco si piensas que me alejare de ella-dije y de nuevo camine.

-¡Pues mientras estés bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo diga, así que te prohíbo ver a Isabella, no quiero que estés con ella!

-¡¿Es que de verdad te volviste loco?-explote-¡Nunca dejare a Bella, nunca me alejare de ella porque cuando estoy con ella me olvido que tu eres mi padre!-dije y se acerco a mí.

-¡Eres un inmaduro, cuando maduraras, Si tu madre estuviera aquí…!

-Pero no lo está, así que no me estés fastidiando.

Entonces no lo vi venir cuando la mano de mi padre se estampo contra mi mejilla y me rostro se hizo de lado.

-Ahora sabes lo que te pasara sino haces lo que digo-lo mire-ahora ya te dije no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Isabella Swan o te aseguro que pagas por desobedecerme-me amenazo.

-Te odio Carlisle, no sabes cómo maldigo el momento en que no me morí con mi madre-dije y subí las escaleras.

En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto azote la puerta y me quede recargado sobre la puerta. Odiaba mi vida, odiaba saber que mi padre me odiaba por saber que yo mismo habia sido el culpable de la muerte de mi madre, pero lo cierto era que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso o ¿Es que acaso un niño de siete años pudo haber matado a su madre? Odiaba ese día, odiaba todo menos a Bella, tan solo estar con ella era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, haberla defendido de esos niños fue lo mejor que pude hacer en esta vida. Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos la computadora sono con el típico sonidito de Messenger y que habia recibido un mensaje, camine hacia el escritorio y observe que era Emmett.

Emmett Brandon dice: Hola viejo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué paso con Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Suspire y sonreí al darme cuenta que tenía muy preocupados a mis amigos.

Edward Cullen dice: Emmett cálmate estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, Bella está enojada conmigo pero estoy esperando que se le pase el coraje, iré a verla al rato cuando Carlisle se vaya, no quiero encontrarme con él.

-Emmett Brandon dice: Oh comprendo bueno pues entonces ya me voy porque la enana de mi hermana quiere que la lleve a la casa de Jasper, no sé porque me pide eso si ella tiene coche, pero bueno todo por ser hermano de esa pequeña niña.

Edward Cullen dice: Me imagino que de seguro te están preparando una sorpresa, ¿No crees? -sonreí

Emmett Brandon dice: Si eso tiene que ser, bueno me voy sino la duende me golpeara, nos vemos, Adiós, tortura asegurada .

Y Emmett se fue. Dejándome de nuevo solo y observando lo mucho que extrañaba a mis amigos, pero mas a Bella, ella se habia vuelto en una persona muy especial en mi. Me avente a la cama y cerré los ojos recordando aquel beso que me habia dado con Bella. Sus labios junto a los míos, saborear su exquisito sabor, sentir aquel cosquilleo dentro de mí, todo eso fue maravilloso y sé que fui un idiota al hacerme el tonto diciendo que no recordaba pero lo cierto es que recuerda hasta el más pequeño detalle de todo ese beso. "¡Dios me gusto el beso!"

-No, No, No-me dije a mi mismo-Edward dios no te puede gustar el beso, estás loco-me dije a mí mismo.

Me perdí en de nuevo en todos mis pensamientos y llegue a una conclusión que aun no estaba seguro de que fuera cien por ciento asegurado pero…

-Quiero a Bella más que una amiga y hasta más que una hermana-suspire-Me gusta Isabella Swan.

Diablos estoy en problemas.

Entonces la computadora empezó a sonar. Camine de nuevo hacia el escritorio no muy convencido de que si quiera platicar con alguien, pero lo mejor creo que lo mejor es hablar con los chicos y no se tal vez, hablar con la pixie.

Bella Swan dice: Edward ¿Estás ahí?

Sonreí al ver de quien se trataba y comprendí lo nervioso y lo grandioso que me hacía sentir eso.

Edward Cullen dice: Estoy aquí Bella, ¿Ya se te bajo el enojo?

Bella Swan dice: Tu sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo, eres mi mejor amigo y después de hablar con Alice y Rose, me di cuenta de que lo que hiciste fue porque me estabas protegiendo.

Edward Cullen dice: ¬¬ Si sabes que jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño. Humm Bella necesito hablar contigo sobre algo en especial.

Bella Swan dice: ¿Sucede algo malo? Si es así, no quiero hablar, me das miedo cuando estas enojado. Ja, Ja, Ja.

Edward Cullen dice: ¬¬ Que chistosita Bella, no es algo, bueno no es grave eso creo pero si es importante.

Bella Swan dice: Bueno entonces hablamos mañana, me tengo que ir que me están llamando para cenar aparte de que mi celular está sonando.

Edward Cullen dice: Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es Alice o Rose.

Bella Swan dice: No, no son ellas… Hablamos después. Te quiero mucho y recuerda siempre seres amigos. Adiós.

Y Bella se fue, dejándome ahí pensando en que siempre seremos amigos y que lo mejor sería no decirle nada.


	10. Estando con Él y Pensando en Ti

**Capitulo 8: Estando con Él y Pensando en Ti**

**Bella**

-Bella-dijo Steve desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah hola Steve-conteste semi sonriendo, esto me ponía nerviosa o mas bien Steve me ponía nerviosa-Oye lo siento por lo de hace rato no se que le paso a…

-No te preocupes-dijo cortando mi frase-Se que no fue tu culpa ni la de Cullen, fue mía no debí de haberte tratado así, cuanto lo siento Bella.

-Dios Steve no tienes porque disculparte, enserio comprendo, yo fui la grosera.

-Bueno Bella ¡Ya basta!-grito del otro lado-Perdón pero si seguimos disculpándonos nunca llegaremos a ningún lado-se escucho como reía-Bueno en fin para que estemos bien los dos, te invito a desayunar mañana, Dime ¿Aceptas?

-Claro que si-sonreí, esto era mejor que cualquier cosa-Acepto tu invitación, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo el tiene que hacerlo, casi nunca salgo con chicas tan lindas como tu-sentí como la sangre se subía hasta mis mejillas-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, paso por ti a las siete treinta. Nos vemos.

-Si adiós.

Y cerré el celular mientras me tendía a la cama y gritaba y sonreía como loca. Mi primer cita, mi única cita y con el chico que me interesa, Dios de verdad que si me quieren en el cielo, esto es demasiado para mí. entonces me levante como loca y trate de encender el ordenador, rezando de que Edward aun siguiera conectado y avisarle que mañana no pasara a buscarme que me iría con… No podía decirle a mi mejor amigo que me iría con su peor enemigo porque después de lo que hizo Edward con Steve, Steve ya era su peor enemigo. Me mordí el pulgar tratando de encontrar alguna excusa hasta que mi madre hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bella mañana saldré un poco más temprano que de costumbre, hay junta de maestros así que te dejare como siempre el desayuno en el refrigerador.

-Si mama está bien.

Y estuve a punto de gritar "Muajajaja" cuando ya tenía mi plan listo. Cuando la computadora encendió y le puse mi contraseña, inmediatamente mi Messenger inicio sesión y una ventana color naranja parpadeo.

Edward Cullen dice: Vete a dormir o no te levantaras mañana y tendré que escalar hasta tu ventana Rapunzel.

Bella Swan dice: Es que quería decirte que mañana no pases por mí.

Edward Cullen dice: ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Están bien Charlie y Renee?

Bella Swan dice: Si están todos bien no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ja, Ja, Ja. Bueno ya hablando enserio, iré con mi padre a dejar a mi mama al trabajo, así que no pases por mí, ve tu solo que Charlie me llevara a la escuela.

Edward Cullen dice: ¬¬ De acuerdo que más me queda, entonces pues ya vete a dormir porque te levantaras más temprano mañana.

"Diablos" no habia contado con eso. Todo habia sido grandioso si Edward no hubiera mencionado que tenía que dormir menos. Suspire y me despedí de él pero antes de que cerrara la conversación me acorde de algo.

Bella Swan dice: Oye tu tenias algo que decirme, algo importante, anda dímelo.

Cinco minutos después…

Bella Swan dice: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te juro que si no me contestas, iré a tu casa a destruir tu piano que tanto amas.

Edward Cullen dice: No tienes porque enojarte Bella, recuerda inhalo, exhalo. Haber hay que hacerlo juntos. Inhalo, Exhalo.

Bella Swan dice: Ya estoy calmada, ahora dime qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme.

Edward Cullen dice: Mira no puedo decírtelo por aquí, pero que te parece si vamos a la playa el Sábado o hacemos una noche de películas, como antes solo que quitemos las películas de Disney.

Bella Swan dice: Me gusta la idea solo que tú vas por las películas mientras yo preparo las palomitas

Edward Cullen dice: Si está bien, ahora ve a dormir o quieres que vaya y te cuente un cuento o te cante, porque no me molesta saltar por el árbol hasta tu casa.

Bella Swan dice: Es tentadora la oferta pero no solita puedo dormirme. Te quiero Edward. Adiós.

Y cerré sesión. Fui al baño, saque mi pijama para después lavarme los dientes y cepillarme el cabello. Mañana seria un día genial y todo saldría bien y como iban las cosas, creo yo y no estoy segura, terminare con novio este año. Sonreí y me acosté en la cama pero no sin antes poner el despertador a las seis veinte. Cuando me desperté, el cielo estaba de un hermoso color perla y la calle era bañada con pequeñas gotas de agua que caían. Me estire en la cama y me talle los ojos para despertar mejor. Me levante tambaleándome un poco por el sueño que aun tenia y ademas de que anoche no habia dormido bien por la emoción. Abri las llaves y me metí pero inmediatamente me Salí porque el agua esta hirviendo, calcule bien la temperatura y cuando estuve de acuerdo de que está bien, me metí para dejar que las gotas me relajaran. Cuando termine busque en mi mueble algo de ropa pero ninguna me convencía.

-Tal vez debí de haber llamado a Alice anoche.

Me quede pensando hasta que me acorde de la ropa que me habia regalado Alice el año pasado para mi cumpleaños. Busque hasta el fondo de mi mueble aquel suéter blanco que me habia regalado y cuando lo encontré casi canto "Aleluya" me lo puse y recordé que también tenía un cinturón café, al igual que el suéter lo busque y me lo puse cuando lo encontré, me puse unos pantalones oscuros con me tenis ya que no quería ponerme las super botas que Alice también me habia dado como regalo. Cuando estuve lista seque mi cabellos con la secadora y dude en ponerme un poco de rímel pero después de ver mi vestimenta y saber que yo jamás usaría algo así, opte por ser natural. Cuando baje mis padres ya se habían ido y camine hacia la cocina para tomar una barra de cereal. Leí el periódico como siempre y espere mientras me terminaba mi barra de cereal y le daba un trago a mi leche, hasta que sono una moto afuera.

Mi corazón latió frenéticamente y sentí como el cuerpo empezaba a temblarme, "Vamos Bella contrólate no quieres desmayarte de los nervios por ser tu primera cita y por salir con el chico que te gusta" me dije a mi misma, me levante de la silla y camine con paso tembloroso hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí, me quede completamente en alucinada con la imagen que estaba viendo. Steve traía un conjunto negro y su cabello estaba mojado gracias a la lluvia, de su mano izquierda habia un casco y debajo de su brazo derecho traía otro, sonrió cuando me vio y me silbo cuando camine hacia él.

-Bueno días Muñeca-dijo y sonreí en respuesta-Bueno toma, este es tu casco no quiero que al rato el Jefe Swan me linche porque su hija a sufrido un accidente o peor que le dé gripa-empezó a reír.

Me subí a su moto, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y arranco la moto a toda velocidad. Era sorprendente aquel cosquilleo que sentía en todo mi cuerpo y las repentinas descargas de adrenalina que podía sentir cuando dábamos la vuelta, era extraordinario. Cuando paramos la moto, Steve me ayudo a parar y le entregue el casco, al principio mis piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer pero Steve que está ágil me ayudo y me puso a salvo. Entramos en un pequeño restaurant donde antes solía venir con mis padres, nos ubicaron en una pequeña mesa con un gran ventanal y nos dieron las cartas para escoger. La mayoría eran carnes y papas fritas y a todo eso no lo veía apetitoso hasta que encontré por lo menos un huevo con verduras y me alegro saber que podía comer algo aquí.

-Bella me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación-dijo y alce la mirada para mirarlo.

-No es lo menos que debía hacer por lo que paso-tome un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Bueno hay que decirle a Cullen que me golpee más seguido-Empezó a reír y yo no le vi la gracia.

La mesera nos trajo nuestros desayunos y empecé a comer lentamente. Steve habia pedido huevos con salchichas y con un jugo de Zanahoria. Comía a grandes bocadas y me dio risa cada vez que comía, lo hacía graciosamente.

-Dime Steve, ¿Por qué decidiste ir a la escuela de Forks? Yo sé que hay una escuela en la reserva.

Trago y tomo un poco de su jugo mientras yo esperaba a que me contestara.

-Pues queríamos salir de la Push, el único que no estaba de acuerdo o más bien quienes no estaban de acuerdo son Jacob y Leah ya que ellos querían quedarse allá pero pues Sam termino convenciendo a Jacob y el convenció a su novia.

-¿Leah es novia de Jacob?-pregunte.

-Si llevan máximo cinco años de noviazgo.

-¡Vaya!-dije y me hice para atrás tocando mi estomago ya que me habia llenado-Jamás lo hubiera creído, sino me lo dices ni en cuenta.

Y seguimos comiendo aun que yo ya estuviera llena, al último pidió unos pasteles. Uno para el de chocolate y uno de moras para mi, según él, ese me encetaría.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Desde cuándo Cullen y tu son amigos?

-Pues… desde que estábamos en primaria, de hecho nunca nos llevábamos bien, éramos algo así como el agua y el aceite.

-Pero entonces que los unió-comió de su pastel.

-Nos unieron dos niños, un emparedado y un deja de molestarla-sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos.

Steve pareció empezar a razonar todo mientras yo recordaba todos aquellos momentos con Edward, la verdad lo habia llegado a querer mucho más de lo que me imagine y creo que si algún día el llegara a faltarme pienso que yo me iría con él, no soportaría estar ni un minuto lejos de él, de la persona que me conoce más que yo misma y es que ha ser sinceros, Edward es una persona maravillosa, es cariñoso, amoroso optimista y muy fiel y muy sincero, como el no hay dos, aun que también porque es guapo, alto, tiene un gran cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos por algo también medio instituto lo desea y me tienen envidia porque piensan que él y yo tenemos más que una simple amistad. Si como no. Edward y yo solo somos amigos y eso nunca cambiara porque lo quiero mucho.

-Bella, Bella-Steve movía su mano de lado a lado enfrente de mi rostro y tuve que parpadear repetidas veces para poder reaccionar.

-Disculpa Steve me perdí durante un momento-sonreí haciendo que se me formaran unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Bueno y dime que problemas tiene Cullen para que siempre este triste-dijo y lo volví a mirar.

-Edward no tiene ningún problema, bueno si solo con su padre, pero no está triste todo el tiempo.

-Claro que sí, bueno cuando lo veo contigo siempre esta serio y muy triste o bueno solo que sea en la escuela porque cuando lo veo en el entrenamiento está feliz con sus amigos, el grandote ese y el rubio.

¿Edward esta triste cuando está conmigo? No eso debía de ser un error, Edward siempre me ha dicho que conmigo es feliz, que estar conmigo es como estar en otro mundo donde solo existimos él y yo y nuestras tonterías y desastres. ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir Steve con eso de que Edward siempre esta triste cuando está conmigo?

-Bueno no creo que Edward este triste conmigo pero sé porque lo está-me calle cuando supe que habia cometido el error de decirle a Steve.

-¿Y porque lo está?-pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Bueno no puedo decírtelo pero…-No pude continuar porque me miro suplicante.

-De acuerdo te diré pero no le digas a nadie-él asintió con la cabeza-Pues la madre de Edward falleció cuando el tan solo tenía siete años de edad-Steve iba hablar pero yo proseguí-Pues Edward quería comer fueras en un lugar que tanto le gustaba, Elizabeth la madre es Edward se lo llevo mientras Carlisle el padre de él se quedaba en su despacho trabajando-suspire- Elizabeth y Edward fueron y comieron y cuando estaban de regreso, Edward lloraba en la camioneta porque habia perdido un juguete que le gustaba tanto, Elizabeth le dijo que le compraría otro pero Edward seguía llorando y pataleando en una de esas Edward se libero del cinturón de seguridad y Elizabeth trato de ponérselo y de tratar de calmarlo pero no se dio cuenta que habia cambiado de carril y cuando observo, un tráiler iba a estrellarse con ellos y ella giro el volante y cayeron por el acantilado.

-Que horrible, ahora comprendo a Cullen, pobre.

-Si-mire para otro lado mientras tragaba saliva y recordaba como Edward lloraba y preguntaba siempre por su madre-Elizabeth estuvo siete meses en coma hasta que Carlisle que fue su médico se dio cuenta que nada mas podían hacer y que su esposa iba a estar en estado vegetal y decidieron desconectarla, desde ese día ninguno de los dos lo ha superado y Carlisle culpa de todo a Edward.

Ahora me sentía mal, un nudo se me habia hecho en la garganta y el estomago me daba vueltas mientras pensaba en lo idiota que habia sido al mentirle a Edward y decirle que iba a ir con mis padres del lugar de decirle la verdad y no haberle mentido.

-Steve te importaría llevarme a casa-dije y me miro.

-Pero si son apenas cuarto para las ocho todavía podemos quedarnos.

-No por favor tengo algo que hablar con mis padres así que por favor llévame a casa.

-De acuerdo Bella.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando en Edward, en todo lo que habia perdido y lo mucho que me necesita y lo mucho que yo misma lo necesitaba a él. Como dije mi vida no es vida sin la suya. Cuando llegamos a casa Steve me dejo y se despidió de mi pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta, me tomo de la cintura y me planto un beso, al principio me quede como estaca pero cuando pude reaccionar rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me acerco a su cuerpo, el beso fue dulce, suave pero nada comparado con el otro y único beso que me habían dado, el beso con Edward. Cuando nos separamos el sonrió y me beso la frente después subió a su moto y arranco, me quede ahí de nuevo como idiota y observe como se perdía en una curva.

-Con que ibas a dejar a tu madre al trabajo-dijo alguien detrás de mí y gire el rostro para encontrarme con un Edward dolido y con una semi sonrisa forzada en los labios-Hola Bella, buenos días.

-Edward yo… puedo explicarlo.

-No tienes que explicar nada, no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo somos amigos.

Dios media vuelta y camino hacia su carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dijo "Sube que se hace tarde" y yo no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.


	11. Aun Que Me Traiciones, Se Que Aun Te

**Capitulo 9: Aun Que Me Traiciones, Se Que Aun Te Quiero.**

**Edward**

Baje las escaleras silbando mientras Nana recogía el tiradero de Carlisle en el despacho. Aun no dejaba de pensar en ella, de pensar y de darme cuenta que lo que siento por Bella es realmente cierto, lo sé tal vez sea algo pasajero pero mientras tanto disfrutaría aquel cosquilleo, aquel palpitar de mi corazón cuando la veo, esos deseos de besarla de tenerla en mis brazos y aquel extraño sueño que tengo de estar a su lado para siempre, todo eso y hasta más me encantaba. Aun cerrando los ojos la imagino sonriendo, enrojeciendo y haciendo pucheros cuando piensa y se da cuenta que algo ha hecho mal, Dios si acaba de descubrir todo esto en mi en tan solo una noche, me encantaría saber que mas puedo sentir a su lado. Bella ahora era lo más importante de mi vida. Me quede en las escaleras y recordé aquellas palabras que compuse para ella y que pronto le enseñaría.

_Yo Te Daré Los Sentimientos Que Recelosamente He Guardado… Porque Tu Perfección Movió La Frialdad De Mi Corazón… Yo Te Abriré Los Sentimientos Que Están En Mí Ser… Porque Tu Amor Me Dio Una Nueva Visión De Este Mundo…No Lo Sentí Al Principio, Pero Ahora Ya Puedo Sentir Tu Presencia… A Cada Paso Estoy Cambiando Más Y Más… Y Por Dios Ahora Pienso Que Este Mundo Brilla Bajo La Claridad De Tu Luz. Tú Eres La Mujer Que Yo Tanto Buscaba Y Todo Alrededor Cambia Si Estás Tú._

Entre a la cocina con una sonrisa en mi rostro y jugaba con las llaves del carro sobre mis manos. Lamentablemente hoy me iría solo pero el saber que la vería en la escuela era suficiente. Ademas también tenía que hablar con Emmett y con Jasper aun que pensándolo bien lo mejor sería hablar con la Duende, si creo que lo mejor es hablar con Alice para que me ayude a saber si es cierto esto que siento o si es mentira y también para saber cómo puedo hacerle, si esto era cierto, se lo diría, le diría que esto se dio solo así y que quiero estar con ella. Si eso sería lo mejor. Busque en el refrigerador y encontré la botella de jugo y tome un poco.

-Edward Cullen ¿Quién te enseño esos modales?-dijo Nana detrás de mí y me voltee para encontrarme con una Nana sonriente y cargando el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Perdón Nana pero es que ya se me hace tarde-deje la botella en la mesa y camine para depositar un beso sobre su frente, me despedí y Salí hacia la calle.

Abrí la puerta y cuando alce la mirada, mi corazón (Aun que se escuche cursi) se rompió en mil pedazos cuando observe como Bella, mi Bella bajaba de la motocicleta de Steve y esta se despedía de él. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Steve sonrió de lado y jalo a Bella del brazo y la beso. No mentiré al principio creí que ella le daría un golpe y yo sonreía por la valentía de Bella pero después esa idea, esa ilusión se vino abajo cuando ella enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Baje la mirada porque sabía que si seguía viendo mí roto corazón salgaría más y mis piernas fallarían. Cuando escuche como la moto arranco, camine para por lo menos ver a Bella y cuando estuve detrás de ella, traje saliva y cerré mis ojos para abrirlos de nuevo.

-Con que ibas a dejar a tu madre al trabajo-dije y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa pero al parecer no funciono porque ella giro para verme y tenía cara de estar completamente apenada.

-Edward yo… puedo explicarlo.

-No tienes que explicar nada, no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo somos amigos-fue lo mejor que pude decir.

Di media vuelta y camine hacia mi carro, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube o llegaremos tarde-dije y Bella agacho la cabeza.

"Amigos" aquella palabra se habia quedado grabada en mi mente y saber que yo mismo lo habia dicho hacia que me golpeara la cabeza mil veces por ser tan tonto. Ahora mismo no sabía si contarle a Alice sobre esto o pedirle que me haga olvidar y desechar aquellos sentimientos que me vuelven loco, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás, anoche por idiota le mande un mensaje de texto a la duende para decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre un tema en especial y si ahora le digo que ya no, capaz de que me lincha. Todo el camino Bella trato de disculparse y yo tan solo sonreía y le decía que no tiene nada que explicarme, que la entendía y que esa habia sido su decisión Bella hacia muecas de disgusto y pare el carro en seco cuando se cruzo de brazos y me dijo "Te Odio".

-¡Ya me canse Bella!-grite y ella me miro-Si ya me canse, ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte sé porque lo hiciste y lo comprendo, Ahora deja de pedirme perdón porque no soy ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni tu novio y mucho menos soy tu hermano.

-Pero es como si lo fueras-dijo y la mire, sus ojos estaban húmedos y me mordí el labio y me regañe por dentro por haber hecho llorar a la persona que tanto quiero.

-Ven acá Loca-la jale y la abrace-No tienes porque llorar está bien te perdono, ¿Ya te hice feliz?

-Solo un poco pero me conformo-me abrazo y bese su coronilla inhalando su exquisito aroma a fresas.

Volví a poner el carro en marcha y toque su mejilla con una mano y me encanto ver que sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso tono rosado, era encantador ver eso. Cuando llegamos a la escuela ya nos esperaban todos como siempre, Bella siguió muy seria pero aun así les sonrió a todos y Alice como siempre se lanzo a sus brazos, como si la enana no supiera que a pesar de estar chiquita pesa demasiado. Pobre Bella me compadezco de ella.

-Oye Edward que es eso que…-Alice hablo y yo saque los ojos como platos al saber que ella diría que le mande un mensaje.

-Si Alice ya te dije que si te ayudaría con eso-le mire dándole a entender que lo mejor sería que guardara silencio.

-Bueno entonces te vas al rato conmigo a mi casa.

-Si Chaparra está bien.

Bella se me quedo viendo y después se le quedo viendo a Alice. Sabía que algo sospechaba pero nunca lo sabría. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y Bella y yo entramos a nuestra clase. Biología. Era una de las que más me gustaba aparte porque estaba con ella y porque esa clase la entendía a la perfección. El profesor estaba explicando un tema que me encantaba. Mitosis. Y cuando nos habia dado las laminas y estaba a punto de comenzar, Tanya entro al salón un su vaivén de caderas que hacía que cualquier chico muriera por ella, y le pidió al profesor que si podían salir los jugadores del equipo. Rodee lo ojos y suspire levantándome, Bella me miro y me sonrió, le dije un "Nos vemos en la cafetería" y le di un beso en la cabeza para salir con mis cosas detrás de Tanya. Esta chica me mataría un día y me desesperaría con tanto coqueteo, no me agradaba y más ahora que sabía que me gustaba Bella. Cuando llegamos Emmett y Jasper ya estaban ahí, inmediatamente nos mandaron a los vestidores y nos colocamos los uniformes, mirar a Emmett y a Jasper con ellos era aterrador, Emmett parecía mas grande que de costumbre. Seguimos caminando hasta que el profesor dijo que nos presentarían a los nuevos miembros del equipo. Y con paso lento y con sus cascos en las manos, venían caminado el grupo de Steve. Todos se veían enormes y Steve no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Bien chicos ellos son sus nuevos compañeros-dijo el profesor y Emmett y Jasper me dieron ligeros codazos, cosa que me dolió por los golpes que aun traía-Ellos son Steve, Jacob, Sam y Paul.

Después de la presentación, el profesor nos puso a entrenar un poco para después empezar a jugar. Estaba corriendo en zic-zac, cuando sentí que alguien venía detrás de mí, acelere el paso y Steve se puso enfrente de mí y trate de saltar pero me lo lleve cuando me caí. Inmediatamente salí rodando y los golpes me dolieron mas hasta el punto que grite de dolor. Emmett me ayudo a levantar y Steve se me vino encima.

-¡Basta ya!-grito el profesor-¡Jóvenes tienen que parar!

Emmett sostuvo a Steve y Jasper me detuvo antes de que lo golpeara.

-¡Que te sucede Cullen!-grito Steve-¿Tratas de Matarme como a tu madre?

Y todos nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente y a mí se me salieron los ojos cuando pronuncio a mi madre. ¿Quién le habrá dicho la verdad? ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel y le conto mi trágica y triste historia? Entonces las respuestas se vieron contestadas cuando detrás de Steve observe como Bella venia corriendo y se parada enfrente de mí y trataba de calmarme.

-¡No hables si no sabes estúpido!-grito Rosalie.

-¿Quién te conto todo eso? ¡Contesta!-estaba a punto de saltarle de nuevo.

Steve giro el rostro y después miro a Bella que me pidió disculpas con la mirada. Eso me hizo enojar y para no discutir me di la vuelta y camine directo a los vestidores. Como pudo ser tan mala y traicionarme de esa forma, como pudo contarle todo a Steve y mas a él, no odiaba a Bella porque yo mismo sabía que no podía hacerlo pero me duele y es muy profundo el dolor, saber que Bella no pudo cerrar la boca y le conto todo a Steve.

-Edward tienes que perdonarme-Bella toco mi brazo pero con un ligero movimiento me solté de su agarre.

-No Bella déjame en paz, no quiero que me molestes ahorita, discúlpame pero necesito estar solo.

Y me metí a los baños a esperar que se fuera. Cuando logre salir y le hable a Alice, ella me dijo que me esperaba en mi carro y que Emmett se habia ofrecido llevar a Bella a su casa. Eso me tranquilizo a pesar de que Bella me traiciono, no podía dejarla sola y si no habia nadie para llevarla de todos modos yo mismo lo haría. Llegue a donde estaba Alice y me olvide por completo de aquel problema.

-Edward tienes que saber que no fue intensión de Bella hablar y contarle todo a Steve-dijo Alice y sonreí.

-No Alice está bien, solo tengo que hablar con Bella y arreglar todo esto-me encogí de hombros-tal vez hasta hable también de mas.

-¿De mas?-pregunto Alice-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que te parece si te invito un café y vamos a platicar-Alice asintió con la cabeza y subió a su carro para que me siguiera.

No sabía cómo decirle a la Pixie todo, no sabía si ir directo y al grano o irle dejando pistas para que ella misma supiera, pero aun así me preocupaba su reacción, tal vez me diga que no lo intente y que deje las cosas como están porque en primero Bella no podía ni fijarse en mi y en segunda ella me ve como un hermano y por esa razón también no puede verme como algo mas. Dios estaba hecho un lio. Pare el carro enfrente de una cafetería en las afueras de Forks y Ayude a Alice a salir de su auto también. Entramos e inmediatamente nos atendieron, yo pedí un café y Alice pidió un capuchino caliente de chocolate, dude en que se lo trajeran o no porque el chocolate es azúcar y la azúcar es mala para los niños imperativos ya que Alice tiene cuerpo de una chica de quince, un rostro de adolecente y mentalidad de una niña de ocho años. Era gracioso y fantástico saber que tienes una amiga como ella. Era la típica niña con la que nunca te aburres.

-Bien Edward dime que es lo que quieres decirme o contarme-empezó y yo apreté mas la taza de café sobre mis manos.

-Bueno Alice no sé cómo decirte esto pero es que…

-Se trata de Bella, ¿verdad?-la mire y solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno el punto es que…

-Ya descubriste que te gusta-y volví a mirarla y solo apreté los labios.

-No sé qué hacer, Alice-tome de mi taza de café-No sé cómo decirle que la quiero más que a una amiga y más ahora que se que le gusta Steve.

-Bueno es algo difícil-era yo o Alice está siendo muy madura-Lo primero que hay que hacer es saber si lo que sientes es cierto porque si no, lastimaras a Bella y ella se quedara como el perro de las dos tortas ni con uno ni con otro por tu culpa.

Aun que quiera negarlo, Alice me ayudo demasiado, habíamos hacho un plan que no podía fallar y lo primero que tenía que hacer era estar más tiempo con Bella y saber si este sentimiento es verdadero o es falso así como yo mismo habia dicho pero al contrario Alice quiere que este mas pegado a ella y yo quería alejarme para saber si es posible estar lejos de ella sin desmoronarme. Ya todo estaba listo y lo único que quedaba era esperar con gusto el sábado y pasar con ella el fin de semana.


	12. Sábado Con Novio

**Capitulo 10: Sábado Con Novio.**

**Bella**

Hoy era sábado y estaba completamente deprimida y no podía con la culpa, parecía como si estuviera cargando un costal de piedras detrás de mi espalda. Estaba desecha, habia traicionado a mi mejor amigo por un chico, era repugnante, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Era la pregunta que mas me hacía en estos momentos, diablos era espantosa. Eran las doce del día y estaba en mi cama recostada y escuchando aquel CD que me habia regalado Edward en mi cumpleaños pasado, mis padres se habían ido a trabajar mientras yo me quedaba sola en la casa, si que divertido, pero no podía hacer nada, Edward no me dirigía la palabra y me evitaba para cualquier cosa y por lo contrario Steve se me acercaba cada día más y yo me alejaba para ya no saber nada de él, pero parece que el no entendía porque aun que decía "Aléjate" "No quiero Verte" el siempre estaba ahí haciéndome la vida imposible y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que extraño a mi mejor amigo y que sin el estoy total y perdidamente aburrida.

Como dije era medio día y decidí levantarme para poder comer algo más que dulces, chocolates para ser exactos. Baje las escaleras aun con mi pijama y con mis pantuflas, y camine con paso lento y tonto hacia la concina. En tiempo estaba frio como de costumbre pero al menos no llovía y eso señoras y señores era nuevo en este pueblo. Busque algo en la alacena y nada, al parecer a mi madre se le habia olvidado hacer las compras. Hice una mueca y seguí buscando hasta que encontré al final de la nevera, dos botes de helado, uno era de fresas (Mi favorito) y el otro era de Vainilla. Tome e bote más grande de Fresa y comencé a comerlo mientras me sentaba en el sillón y prendía la televisión para poner una película pero como siempre, no habia nada en la tele y maldecía no tener cable. Estaba tan concentrada en mi bote de helado que cuando pude sacar la cabeza de este, escuche un sonidito que procedía de la cocina. Me asome por el pasillo aun con mi bote en la mano y seguí aquel sonidito hasta que lo encontré, dentro del refrigerador esta mi celular que sonaba como loco. Tuve la loca idea de que debía de ser Edward pero cuando me percate de que el no gastaría para llamarme porque simplemente puede venir a buscarme, levante la tapa y me lo lleve a oreja contestando un "Hola" sin ánimos.

-Bella, buenas tarde Bella-Era Steve.

-Steve cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no quiero que me busques eres un Idiota, te confié algo y tu lo divulgaste. Así que ahora no quiero ni verte, Adiós-iba a colgar cuando escuche del otro lado como gritaba mi nombre y me lleve de nuevo el celular a la oreja.

-Bella lo siento tanto de verdad que lo siento-dijo y lo escuche muy sincero-Mira de verdad que me duele que no me hables, estoy algo así como desubicado, siento que me falta algo y más ahora que no me hablas-comí otra cucharada de helado mientras me recargaba en la mesa-Bella lo siento de verdad, que dices si me perdonas ¿Si?

Lo pensé durante un momento, tal vez su intensión no era divulgar las cosas, tal vez solo lo hizo porque estaba enojado, pero aun así… al demonio todo, sabía que Steve no podía ser tan malo, no podía tener el corazón de hielo y ademas me gustaba. Sonreí y suspire.

-De acuerdo Steve, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas hacer-dije y camine de nuevo hacia la sala cuando hizo una pregunta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estás?-rodé los ojos, tontamente pensé que era Edward el que me preguntaba todo eso, ya que siempre lo hace.

-En mi casa y no estoy haciendo nada más que comer Helado, si se que se escucha raro mas viviendo en Forks peor me gusta mucho el helado.

-Huy Helado, yo también soy fan del helado-se escucho como reía-¿Me invitas?-pregunto de repente.

-¿Eh? Este…si claro, pero a qué hora llegas entonces.

-No Bella, camina hacia la puerta y ábrela, por favor.

Me quede como idiota y sentí como los ojos se me salía. Después de que reaccione y no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero después hice lo que me dijo, camine hacia la puerta no muy segura de hacerlo y la abrí conteniendo el aire y viéndolo ahí parado, recargado sobre el marco con su chaqueta negra abierta y con sus ojos oscuros observándome, me derritió. Después de unos minutos así que me volví a perder, observe como me miraba de arriba abajo y me sonroje al darme cuenta que estaba todavía con la pijama y que ademas traía el cabello recogido en una coleta sin contar que el bote semi vacio estaba todavía sobre mis brazos.

-Estas encantadora con esa ropa, te queda muy bien, por cierto, te quedo un poco de Helado aquí-señalo mi mejilla e inmediatamente acerco su dedo y quito lo que dijo para llevarlo a su boca y saborearlo.

Lo invite a pasar y camine hacia la cocina sintiendo como alguien me seguía, gire el rostro para encontrarme con Steve jugando con una cuchara y esperando a que le sirviera un poco de helado, eso lo hacia un mas encantador. Le di un plato y juntos nos fuimos a la sala a ver lo que pudiéramos en la televisión, cuando terminamos, lo invite a comer y el con mucho gusto acepto, prepare lo primero que encontré y juntos lavamos los platos, el los lavaba y yo los secaba hasta que camine hacia la alacena y resbale con un poco de agua que habia caído y Steve me ayudo a levantar. Pero entonces nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y me volvió a besar.

Así nos quedamos, intercambiando saliva y jugando con nuestras lenguas hasta que una voz muy familiar me sorprendió eh hizo que me alejara de Steve.

-¡Bella perdón por entrar así pero use la llave que me diste!-grito Edward desde el otro lado-¡He traído películas y te he traído un regalo! ¡¿Bella donde estas?

Y cuando Edward entro en la cocina se paró en seco y observo que tan cerca estábamos Steve y yo, dejo las películas en la mesa y salió de ahí. Mire a Steve que se encogió de hombros y después camine detrás de Edward pero Steve me detuvo.

-Bella lo mejor será que dejes que se calme, no le gusta que este contigo pero deja que se calme y veras que regresara.

Y Steve rodeo mi cadera haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, hice lo que me dijo y después comencé a ponerme más nerviosa al ver que pasaban las horas y que Edward no regresaba y que no me llamaba. Era un tonta, definitivamente era Bella la tonta Swan, habia herido de nuevo a mi mejor amigo y no dejaba de molestarlo. Diablos. Como dije las horas pasaban hasta que Steve se impaciento y decidió irse, después de eso, tome una chamarra, me puse unos tenis y salí rumbo a su casa, sabía que esta no estaría sola y aun que Edward no estuviera, estaría Nana que por cierto le pediría que hiciera galletas para mí. Cuando llegue a su puerta, Nana me abrió y me miro con brillo en los ojos.

-Mi niña Bella, pasa, pasa-se hizo a un lado y entre en la gran mansión de los Cullen. Prácticamente mi casa se veía miserable a lado de esta otra.

-Nana, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien hija gracias-la observe y seguí su mirada cuando Edward bajaba las escaleras-Por hay alguien más que no está feliz.

Seguí mirando a Edward que caminaba hacia mi lugar y le decía a Nana que nos dejara solos, después me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a subir por la escalera para que llegáramos a su habitacion. Como siempre esta olía exquisita, Edward siempre la mantenía limpia y con un olor refrescante que me encantaba. Me senté en la orilla de su cama y Edward se recargo sobre la puerta. No sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía si pedirle perdón o correr abrazarlo y decirle empezar a llorar. Entonces me mordí el labio buscando las palabras adecuadas y cuando iba hablar, Edward sonrío de lado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu-dijo y sonreí-deberías de ver la cara que tienes Bella.

-Edward ya hablando enserio, necesito pedirte perdón por lo que dijo Steve, fui tan tonta y le conté, perdón.

Se me quedo viendo, después de unos minutos, los cuales me parecieron horas, camino hacia mí y me abrazo, me beso la mejilla y sentí un acogedor calor dentro de mí, ¿Qué era? No tengo idea pero me hacía sentir tranquila y extraña también, después de que nos separáramos, tuve el impulso de querer besarlo y entonces me levante de la cama como bala y él me miro extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No es solo que…-me mordí el labio-me tengo que ir.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

Lo mire aun cerca de la puerta. Tal vez se habia dado cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, tal vez estaba aun molesto por todo y solo me abrazo para que fuera el último, me dejaría y me diría que ya seremos amigos. Sin que me diera cuenta, las lágrimas cayeron y Edward volvió abrazarme.

-Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que me vas a dejar-seguí llorando.

-¿Dejarte? No Bella, no te dejare, nunca me alejare de ti-suspiro-es solo que tengo que decirte algo que me está pasando, no te dejare.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, mira para que hablemos mejor, vamos a jugar bolos en Port Angels.

Me separe de él y sonreí.

-¡Claro! Solo que me voy a cambiar y pasas por mí en unos quince minutos.

-Mejor voy contigo y te espero.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras hasta que Nana le pidió a Edward que le ayudara con algunas cosas en la cocina, Edward acepto con mucho gusto y cuando estaba a punto de salir el doctor Carlisle entro y me miro con asco. Lo salude como toda una persona educada pero la única respuesta que recibí a cambio fue un movimiento con la cabeza y paso a mi lado sin decir nada mas, era extraño el doctor Carlisle jamás se comportaba de esa forma conmigo, siempre era amable y otras veces solo me sonreía y me decía que estaba en mi casa, ¿acaso hice algo mal? Me quede en la puerta pensando hasta que vi una extraña figura sentada en la puerta de mi casa. Camine no muy segura de mi misma y cuando vi bien de quien se trataba sonreí y seguí caminando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo-Steve me asusto su tono de voz era seria.

-Bueno entonces pasa-trate de abrir la puerta pero él me lo impidió.

-No Bella, de verdad necesito decirte algo y ya no puedo esperar-lo mire a los ojos-Bella me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Contuve el aliento y me sentí de repente mareada.

-Si Bella tal vez estés extrañada pero es cierto-tomo mis manos y las mira unidas-Bella tengo que hacerte una pregunta-suspiro- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Y mis ojos se me salieron y juro que casi salen rodando por el suelo. Las palabras no salían de mi boca y aun que yo quería decir que si, no podía estaba demasiado feliz, en este momento solo existíamos Steve y yo. Para no parecer más estúpida de lo que era, solo asentí con la cabeza y lo último que recuerdo fueron sus labios sobre los míos y que el piso desapareció bajo mis pies. Cuando nos separamos la lluvia empezó a caer y recordé que hoy iba a salir con Edward, le dije a Steve y aun que se enojo, me dijo que hablara con él, cuando iba a dar media vuelta, observe como Edward nos miraba y caminaba hacia su casa. _¿Es que acaso no te cansas de lastimar a Edward, Bella? _Me regaño mi subconsciente.


	13. Corazón Lastimado Pero Recuperado

**Capitulo 11: Corazón Lastimado Pero Recuperado.**

**Edward**

-Nana me tengo que ir, se supone que me iba a ir a la casa de Bella.

-Si hijo, gracias y diviértete con la joven Bella.

-Nana mejor deséame suerte porque hoy hare algo que espero y me cambie la vida.

-¿Te le declararas a la niña Bella?-pregunto de repente y mis ojos se salieron, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera eso?-Perdón hijo es que la otra vez te escuche hablando con la niña Alice.

-No, no hay problema Nana está bien-dije y la abrace-Ahora si me voy, como dije deséame suerte.

Camine hacia la puerta y sonreí al recordar aquella canción que escuche en la radio. Tenía toda la razón y pues casi, casi decía el locutor. "La vida de Edward Cullen". Sonreí ante esa tontería, pero aun así tenía razón.

_Cuando Estoy Contigo Crece Mi Esperanza_

_Vas Alimentando El Amor De Mi Alma_

_Y Sin Pensarlo El Tiempo Me Robó El Aliento,_

_¿Qué Será De Mí Si No Te Tengo?_

_Si No Estás Conmigo Se Me Escapa El Aire, Corazón Vacío._

_Estando En Tus Brazos Sólo A Tu Lado Siento Q Respiro..._

_No Hay Nada Que Cambiar, No Hay Nada Q Decir._

_Si No Estás Conmigo Quedo Entre La Nada, Me Muero De Frío._

_¡Ay! Cuanto Te Amo, Si No Es A Tu Lado Pierdo Los Sentidos..._

_Hay Tanto Que Inventar, No Hay Nada Que Fingir... "Me Enamoré De Ti"_

_Me Enamoré De Ti..._

Era cierta toda esa canción, todo lo que decía era lo que me estaba pasando y es que quien iba a pensar que Bella me iba a gustar y que me había enamorado de ella, aun que como había dicho Alice, tal vez desde antes ya había sentido este sentimiento y ahora mismo lo estoy descubriendo porque presiento que alguien me la puede quitar, aun que pensar en eso me asusta. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta cuando recordé que había olvidado las llaves del carro, entonces me volví a regresar y estaba Carlisle comiendo galletas, lo ignore por completo, tome las llaves y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, Carlisle me hablo. Gire el rostro rezando de que no hubiera pelea y cuando lo mire a los ojos sonrió y camino hacia su despacho, me quede como idiota observando hasta que volvió aparecer y en sus manos traía un paquete.

-Edward tu tío Aro mando esto para ti, se acordó que te gusta tanto la música y te consiguió esto-Carlisle saco del paquete un guitarra eléctrica y otra normal, como la que tengo-eso me puso muy feliz, ahora le contaría a Bella.

-¡Bella!-grite y me eche a correr hacia la puerta-Gracias Papá dile al tío Aro que muchas gracias, Nana llévalos a mi cuarto, lo siento es que tengo que ir por Bella.

Y así salí de casa todo contento por aquel regalo que me habían dado, Aro mi tío, siempre me compraba todo lo que yo quisiera y es que mi padre era su hermano favorito aun que no lo fueran de sangre y como soy el único hijo de Carlisle, Aro me consiente muchísimo. Iba caminando hacia la casa de Bella cuando observe desde lejos, que esta no estaba sola, que había alguien más ahí con ella, al principio me asuste no lo negare pero después cuando observe quien era, trate de correr a toda velocidad porque tenía a bella acorralada sobre la pared, pero después, mi muralla se derrumbo cuando observe como Bella asentía con la cabeza y después era besada por Steve, la lluvia empezó a caer y el aire golpeo mi rostro haciéndome que reaccionara y que Bella me mirara. No lo soporte, me dolió el corazón como si fuera una herida abierta, de esas que arden y duelen con la menor gota de alcohol, todo fue horrible. Eche a correr hacia mi casa y cuando llegue, me recargue en la puerta y aun que suene cursi, me resbale sin dejar de estar recargado, hasta el suelo, inmediatamente varias lagrimas empezaron a salir y hasta a mi me sorprendió eso, yo no era un hombre tan sensible pero al parecer ver aquello, había sacado mi otro yo interior, alguien que no conocía y que creo será mi nueva imagen.

-¡Maldita Sea!-grite y empecé a dar golpes en el suelo-¡Estúpido!-me dije-¡Eres un Estúpido!-volví a repetirme y las lagrimas de nuevo salieron.

-¿Edward?-era Carlisle-¿Edward estas aquí…?

Me observo en el suelo todo desecho y camino hacia mí tratando de calmarme.

-Edward ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Estás bien?

-¡No!-grite-¡No estoy bien Carlisle! ¡Me han quitado lo que quiero y estoy desecho!

Carlisle me observo y después me ayudo a pararme y en cuanto estuve de pie, Carlisle me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y por algo pasan las cosas, que Nana le había contado lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que él me comprendía que por algo me había dicho que dejara a Bella.

Eso me puso aun más triste pero cuando por fin me calme, me fui con mi padre a la cocina, Nana me dio una taza de chocolate caliente y yo trate de romperla con las manos por el coraje y el dolor que traía y es que ahora no sabía que es lo que ganaba, si las ganas de matar a Steve o las ganas de matarme a mí mismo por ser idiota y haber dejado que el tiempo pasara y no haberme dado cuanta antes de que amaba a Bella, que ella era todo para mí.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, algo en mi bolsillo empezó a sonar y observe la foto de Bella que indicaba que ella me marcaba, deslice la parte de arriba del celular oprimí el botón de rechazar y lo deje a un lado, entonces volvió a sonar y volví a hacer lo mismo así hasta que termine apagando el celular.

Entonces tuve una idea, tome las llaves del carro y le dije a Carlisle que llegaría en la noche o que no me esperar, obviamente se enojo pero aun así no dijo nada y me dejo ir. Entre en la garaje y entre a mi hermoso carro (Un BMW negro) abrí la puerta para salir y cuando lo estaba haciendo, observe a Bella en la puerta de mi casa, miro hacia mi lado y arranque el carro a toda velocidad.

Me dolía hacerle eso, pero no tenia opción, la olvidaría así tenga que hacer cosas que no quiera. Tome el celular, lo encendí y espere a que cargara mi agenda para buscar el nombre que quería, cuando por fin lo encontré, inhale fuertemente y pulse el botón de marcado.

-¿Hola?-una voz femenina contesto del otro lado.

-¿Tanya?-dije y se escucho como si algo se cayera-Tanya soy Edward.

-Ah Hola Edward, dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto y rodee los ojos cuando imagine lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pues mira iba directo al club de James, pero no tengo con quien ir-dije y al momento me arrepentí-Bueno me preguntaba si tu…

-Ven a buscarme en veinte minutos, claro, me encantaría ir contigo-Dije un simple "Si" y después se escucho como daba un beso y después colgó.

Bien sabía que hacer esto, iba a traer consecuencias pero no tenia opción, si Bella puede hacer su vida, yo también puedo y si a ella le cae mal Tanya ese era su problema, porque esta noche, tendré novia.


	14. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Capitulo 12: ¿Qué me está pasando?**

**Bella**

Estaba en mi sala observando el programa más famoso en domingo con mi madre. Y es que después de lo que paso, quería estar sola, por supuesto le habia mentido a mi novio, vaya la palabra "Novio" se me hacía muy extraña y mas saliendo de mis labios y es que quien iba a pensar que una tonta, nerd y fea chica como yo iba a conseguir un novio tan perfecto como Steve. Sonreí ante eso y mi madre me observo dejando a un lado su programa.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-pregunto y asentí con la cabeza-Desde que llegamos tu padre y yo, te hemos visto un poco seria, ¿Dónde está Edward? Creímos que estaría contigo.

-No, él está en su casa, estaba cansado y se fue a dormir-Mentí y es que como le iba a decir a mi madre que habia lastimado a Edward y habia preferido a mi novio, que por cierto aun mi madre no sabía nada, en lugar de Edward. Era una pésima amiga.

Me levante del sillón y camina rumbo al pasillo para subir por las escaleras y así irme a estampar varias veces en mi pared, claro para no espantar a mis padres, le las buenas noches a mi madre y le di un beso a mi padre que yacía sobre el sillón grande roncando como un oso, era gracioso. Subí con paso lento hasta que entre en mi cuarto y cherre la puerta detrás de mí, las lagrimas empezaron a salir y cerré los ojos cuando recordé el rostro de Edward, es que esa no era mi intención y peor aún no sabía porque se comporto de esa forma, porque esos ojos de tristeza y esa cara de dolor, no entendía por qué.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto alguien en mi cuarto y abrí los ojos de golpe al ver que no estaba sola.

Estuve a punto de gritar pero reconocí aquella vez tan especial. Entonces me levante de donde estaba y me lance a sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Perdóname-comencé-De verdad perdóname es que Steve me gusta mucho y esta era mi oportunidad y…

-Bella deja de pedirme perdón porque yo no te las estoy pidiendo-dijo y trate de mirarlo pero él me apretó más a su pecho-Bella de verdad no estoy enojado estoy…-suspiro-No hay problema me alegro que estés con él y te felicito por eso.

Y así nos quedamos, abrazados y yo descargue todas mis lagrimas que habia estado guardando y es que le habia hecho tanto daño a Edward o más bien eso creí pero de todos modos algo me decía que era bueno sacar todo lo que traía dentro y ademas me agradaba estar así con él, abrazados y sentirlo cerca era agradable, suspire y él también lo hizo. Así estuvimos más de diez minutos abrazados hasta que me separe de él y Edward seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos, pero inmediatamente me hice para atrás porque sentí una gran corriente de calor recorrer mi cuerpo y desear a Edward con todas mis ganas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él y yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunte pero al mismo tiempo me arrepentí porque yo misma sabía la respuesta.

-Por la ventana-sonrío.

Estuvimos platicando sobre lo que paso y el porqué Edward se habia ido de esa forma y aun que su respuesta no me agrado y no me convenció, la acepte sin decir nada. Estar con mi mejor amigo me ayudaba a no pensar en nada y me agradaba como sonreía y el brillo de sus ojos verdes, era sorprendente aquello. Me acomode en pecho de Edward y el jugo con mi cabello hasta que empecé a sentir los parpados más pesados y… Caí en el los brazos de Morfeo.

Era lunes y no tenía ni ganas de ir a la escuela y es que esto de tener novio, no era tan fabuloso como decían Alice y Rosalie. Steve no se cansaba de marcarme cada cinco minutos y de preguntarme ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Quieres que vaya? Y es que apenas llevábamos dos días de noviazgo y parece que ya estuviéramos casados. Dios esto era estresante, pero lo que más me gustaba y me agradaba, era que mi mejor amigo se lo tomo muy a la ligera, no le afecto y hasta me felicito por mi noviazgo.

Hoy estaba preparándome (Aun que no quisiera) para ir a la escuela, Steve me habia llamado desde muy temprano para decirme que no me iría con Edward, que me iría con él y que pasaba por mí al cuarto para las ocho. Como dije era estresante, no me dejaba a cada minuto y si seguía así, iba a terminar estresándome. Anoche Edward habia venido a mi cuarto y en cuanto me quede dormida, se escabullo por la ventana dejándome sola y abandonada, Buen amigo tenía yo. Seguí cambiándome y cuando me estaba poniendo los tenis, se escucho la bocina de un carro y me asome por la ventana y mire un carro oscuro y a Steve bajando de este. Fruncí el ceño, tome una liga y baje corriendo cuando el timbre sono impacientemente.

-¿Steve que haces aquí?-pregunte haciéndome una trenza.

-Pues vine por ti-Entro en mi casa-No dejare que te vayas con el estúpido de Cullen.

-Edward no es Estúpido, hasta es mejor hombre que tu-dije pero lo ultimo lo pensé en voz alta. Steve me miro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que… que… Steve desayunare, ¿quieres desayunar?-pregunte y él tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Empecé mi desayuno y cuando estuve a punto de terminar de comer, mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje de Alice.

"Bella, hable con Rose y está de acuerdo en ir de compras, así que te preparas y felicitarte por tu noviazgo, Edward ya me conto o bueno me habia contado, pero bueno, nos vemos para salir de compras". Sonreí moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y Steve me observo.

-Bella tenemos que irnos y no me importa si ya terminaste de desayunar, Vámonos.

Y Steve me ayudo a levantar, tome mi mochila y salimos caminando hacia su carro, aun que no quisiera gire el rostro para ver a Edward salir de su casa con el celular en su mano, me vio y me saludo con una mano y se metió a su carro, yo hice lo mismo y Steve arranco el carro después de que mi mejor amigo lo hiciera. Steve conducía aun más rápido que Edward y venia atrás del carro de mi amigo, entonces Edward giro el carro y entro en otra dirección diferente a la que íbamos, eso me extraño, Steve seguí el camino y yo observe como el carro de Edward se perdía entre los arbustos de la otra carretera, suspire.

Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando observe una camioneta del otro lado del estacionamiento aparcaba y de ella salían los amigos de Steve. También observe a mis amigos esperándonos a Edward y a mí aun que eso ya fuera imposible. Cuando Steve estaciono el carro, sus amigos empezaron a gritar y a empujarse, entonces espere a que Steve me ayudara a bajar pero eso nunca paso, no sé cómo podía imaginar que Steve fuera igual que Edward, suspire y yo misma salí del carro. Salude a todos sus amigos y cuando termine, camine hacia el otro lado, donde Jasper y Alice me observaban y Emmett y Rosalie me sonreían, me encantaba ver a mis amigos felices.

-Bella-dijo Alice-¿Qué estás haciendo con Steve? ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Alice deja que Bella respire-dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Alice, Steve es mi novio y vine con él porque me fue a buscar y no se donde esta Edward, salió al mismo tiempo pero se perdió en otra carretera-conteste muy seria y pensativa.

-Bueno Bella entonces felicidades por tu noviazgo-Emmett me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.

-Si Bella, felicidades-dijeron en coro los hermanos Hale.

Y entonces el volvo de Edward atravesó el estacionamiento y paro alado del Jeep de Emmett para que saliera y rodeara el carro y ayudara a una oxigenada a bajar de él. Al momento en que vi como Edward rodeaba la cintura de Tanya, mi mundo se vino abajo para no decir que deje de respirar, ¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Edward no me habia dicho y ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos? Varias preguntas inundaron mi mente que se vieron contestadas como por arte de magia cuando Edward beso los labios de Tanya, si antes habia dicho que deje de respirar ahora me estaba ahogando de tanto asco, Alice miro a Edward con cara de ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y Rosalie solo examinaba a la POH (Plástica Oxigenada Hueca) de Tanya.

-Chicos Buenos Días-dijo Edward y saludo a cada uno sin soltar la mano de Tanya.

Cuando fue turno de que Edward me saludara, me observo y sonrío, ahora comprendía porque Edward habia cambiado de camino y es que habia ido a recoger a Tanya. Inmediatamente algo caliente recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que apretara las manos en puños y que me pusiera roja, quería matar a Tanya, poncharle los pechos artificiales que tenia y arrancarle las extensiones que tenia de cabello, es que si antes no la odiaba ahora lo estaba haciendo. Odio a Tanya Denali y juro por Dios que quiero matarla, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, alguien me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia otro lado, observe mi mano y después otra más oscura para encontrarme con Steve.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces con ellos?-pregunto y apretó mas fuerte mi muñeca-¡Bella contesta!

-Steve suéltame me estas lastimando de nuevo-Y así lo hizo, me soltó y en mi muñeca pude observar las marcas de sus dedos-Son mis amigos y quiero estar con ellos.

-No, no quiero que estés con ellos y mucho menos quiero que estés con Cullen, ¿Me entendiste?-Lo mire, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esto?

-No Steve, ellos son mis amigos y quiero estar con ellos, te guste o no.

-¿Así? Pues entonces te olvidas de lo nuestro-y aquellas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría-dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada, obviamente yo lo seguí.

-Steve perdóname, de verdad perdóname-parece que yo solo vine a este mundo a pedir perdón, siempre hago daño a quienes más quiero-Steve no me ignores, perdóname.

-De acuerdo Bella, pero tienes que hincarte- lo mire alzando una ceja-No es cierto es broma, debiste de ver tu cara.

Me agarro de la cintura y me beso la cabeza, gire el rostro para poder ver mejor y Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima como también no soltaba a la POH de Tanya. Seguía molesta por eso aunque no supiera porque motivo me molestaba esa imagen. Las clases fueron Aburridas y largas, Edward tenía una clase conmigo al igual que Alice y Steve, pero no pele a este último porque solo me decía "¿A quién miras? Bella te estoy hablando, Bella cada día odio mas a Cullen, es un hijo de papi" y cosas así que me aburrían si un día pensé que estar con mi padre era aburrido, debería haber probado estar con Steve antes, esto de tener novio no me agradaba del todo.

A la hora del descanso, camine por la cafetería para buscar mi charola y mi comida, cuando lo hice, camine hacia mi mesa donde Rosalie, Alice y Emmett reían con Tanya que era abrazada por Edward, aun que este último tuviera una cara de aburrido. Inhale con fuerza y seguí caminando hasta que Steve me lo impido, me tomo de la cintura y me guio hasta la mesa donde sus amigos reían entre ellos pero solo dos estaban serios los cuales no me extrañaban, Jacob y Leah siempre eran así, me habían dicho Steve. Comí con ellos y sonreía y asentía con la cabeza cuando todos lo hacían aun que yo no supiera porque lo hacían, estaba perdida y me imaginaba a Edward y a Tanya besándose, entonces cuando mi botella quedo aplastada sobre mi mano, Edward se separo de Tanya y camino hacia los baños, no lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí diciéndole a Steve que ahora regresaba que necesitaba ir al baño, el acepto y siguió en lo suyo pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Entonces me recargue en la pared esperando a que Edward saliera y cuando lo hizo, se llevo las manos al cabello y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Edward me puedes decir que haces con ella?-pregunte.

-¿Acaso yo te pregunto porque eres novia de Steve?-contra ataco él.

-Edward ¿Estas celoso?-Lo mire a los ojos porque sabía que él nunca me engañaría.

-Bella como puedes creer eso-me miro y se acerco más-Bella no eres nada mío así que deja de meterte en mi vida-me dolió-No te metas porque yo ya no me estoy metiendo.

Entonces mis ojos miraron fijamente sus labios y lo abrace pegándome más a él para que después...

-Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Edward-Bella yo no puedo hacer est...

Y pegue mis labios con los suyos, no supe porque lo hice pero ahora fue mi turno y cuando lo hice pero lo disfrute tanto que no espere y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para que Edward me agarrara por la cintura y me pegara mas a él, cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones estaba entre cortadas y sus ojos verdes me miraban con intensidad, no lo volví a pensar y lo volví a besar porque mis labios necesitaban estar de nuevo pegados a los suyos, era como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas y al estar unidos, encajaran sorprendentemente, era diferente que besar a Steve, Edward me alzo y entro en el baño cerrando con una mano la puerta y poniendo seguro mientras que con la otra mano me sostenía, subí mis piernas hasta su cintura y seguimos besándonos hasta que de nuevo el aire se nos termino y yo me recordaba como respirar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí la necesidad de volverlo a besar pero en cambio, lo abrace y le susurre un "Te amo".


	15. Un Pequeño Accidente

**Capitulo 13: Un Pequeño Accidente**

**Edward**

Acaba de pasar lo mejor que en mi vida podría imaginar, y no es por ser exagerado pero es que es cierto. Bella me había besado y me había dicho que me amaba, era realmente espectacular. Aun siento el sabor de sus labios y aquel extraño cosquilleo en el estomago como también me inunda esa corriente de calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Dios era grato todo esto. No sé qué en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia, estaba completamente loco, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar con Bella, tendría que dejar a Tanya definitivamente. Hoy iríamos todos juntos a la casa de Rosalie y de Jasper. Estaba nervioso y no sabía bien porque o bueno más bien si sabia pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Aparque el carro fuera de mi casa y baje para observar que en el garaje (que está abierto) estaba el carro de Carlisle. Deje a un lado eso y solo pensé en pasar rápido como siempre y descansar en mi habitación, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y dude en asomarme primero y observar que nadie estaba o abrir de un tirón, correr a mi cuarto y poner seguro por si Carlisle decidía hacerme una visita, ante eso se me pararon los pelitos de los brazos. Entre, dejando cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido pero mi celular empezó a sonar y ese momento y observe como Nana me observaba desde la parte de arriba, le hice señas para que guardara silencio y conteste el teléfono, era Tanya.

-Tanya de verdad que no puedo hablar ahora, enserio, hablamos después.

Y colgué el teléfono subiendo las escaleras, entonces la voz de mi padre provoco que me paralizara y gire el rostro a su segunda palabra. Era extraño nunca Carlisle me decía hijo y ahora lo estaba haciendo, algo malo está pasando aquí.

-Hijo, ¿Entonces comerás con Nana y conmigo o comerás con tus amigos?

Y tuve que parpadear repetidas veces para que reaccionara ante gran gesto de amabilidad. Solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Carlisle llevaba puesto un delantal y en sus manos tenía un batido que se veía sabroso. Baje los pocos escalones que había logrado subir y Nana me observo con la misma pregunta en los ojos "¿Carlisle se volvió loco?" y al ver lo que había hecho la respuesta era sí.

-Nana que le diste de tomar, o más bien contéstame esta pregunta-carraspee-¿A qué hora se te cayó y en que parte de la cabeza se golpeo?

-Hay hijo que malo eres-me sonrió-la verdad no sé qué es lo que le pasa, llego hace una hora y se puso a cocinar, le dije que le ayudaba, pero no me dejo.

Me empecé a asustar, casi quería salir corriendo y gritar "Los Zombis nos atacan" pero sería muy exagerado, inhale llenando mis pulmones con suficiente aire y arrastrando los pies, entre en la estancia del comedor para ver que había un tazón con pasta y unas copas con vino tinto. Eso me extraño demasiado.

-Bien, Nana tu siéntate acá-Carlisle señalo la silla enfrente de la mía-Y tu hijo…

-Si ya sé donde sentarme-conteste muy serio y es que no podía bajar la guardia sino, quien sabe con qué me encontraría.

Y la comida pasó en silencio por un largo rato, la pasta que había preparado mi padre… "Un Momento" "¿Dije mi padre?" diablos algo tenia la comida porque ahora lo veía como tal. Seguí comiendo sin hacerle caso a las palabras que mi mente "solita" formulaba y entonces Carlisle tomo un poco de su copa y después me sonrió y hablo.

-¡¿Qué?-grite a todo pulmón-¡Estás loco de verdad, Carlisle!

Mi padre me había dicho que como regalo de cumpleaños, me aria a Italia a pasar unos días con mis tíos. Aro y Cayo Vulturi, junto con sus hijos, los gemelos Jane y Alec, y Heidi y su prometido, definitivamente no me iría y más ahora que se que Bella me quiere y yo a ella, no, eso nunca iba a pasar.

-Edward está bien, puedes pensarlo, el boleto de avión puedes usarlo este año o el que sigue, no hay problema-tomo de nuevo de su copa.

-No, pero es que yo no quiero irme, me gusta Forks, no quiero irme Carlisle.

Y la plática quedo ahí y también guardado sobre llave en mi mente, lo cierto era que una parte de mi quería ir a Italia ya que hace años que no voy y también porque quería agradecerle a mis tíos para agradecerles todos los regalo, pero la otra parte de mi y la que espero que gane, se quería quedar para observar como Bella le daba una patada en el trasero a Steve y se viniera conmigo o bueno eso era lo que yo esperaba y aun que no pude hablar con ella porque salió corriendo del baño, sabía que lo que había hecho le había encantado y lo había deseado tanto como yo.

Camine hacia mi estancia de música y toque el piano hasta que mi mente no soporto al imaginarme besando con Bella, después camine hacia mi cuarto y no pude evitar asomarme por la ventana para ver si Bella se encontraba y así era, ella estaba caminando como león enjaulado en su cuarto, mientras leía un libro y mordía una pluma, como siempre estudiando para los exámenes. Tome unos bóxers, una toalla y camine hacia el baño para relajarme un poco, a pesar de lo que mi padre me había dicho, estaba todavía extrañado por su actitud pero aun así seguiré como si nada hubiera cambiado. Me metí al baño y empecé a bañarme.

Cuando Salí del baño, camine hacia mi cuarto en calzoncillos y busque rapidísimo mis pantalones hasta que los encontré y me los puse, después me peine sin ningún resultado y por ultimo me puse los tenis, ya estaba listo ahora solo tenía que pasar por Bella para irnos. Me detuve en plena caminata porque recordé que Bella se iría con su "novio" aun que la palabra novio no me agradaba.

Me subí a mi carro después de despedirme de Nana y de decirle a Carlisle a donde me dirigía y conduje con mucho cuidado pero sin dejar de bajar la velocidad que tanto me agradaba. Seguí así hasta que de nuevo mi celular empezó a sonar, no le preste importancia hasta el quinto timbrazo cuando me desespero, tome el teléfono y conteste muy furioso.

-¡Edward no me grites!-grito Tanya del otro lado.

-Tanya por favor ahorita no, ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estas con Bella? ¿Por qué Bella es más importante que tu novia? O no mejor espera ya se es para que te besuquees con ella en el baño de hombres, si tiene que ser por eso.

-Tanya, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿De qué estoy hablando? De que mi cuñado los observo dentro del baño-dijo Tanya del otro lado- Edward no soy estúpida así que deja de mentirme, estás conmigo porque Bella esta con el estúpido Quileute ese.

-Tanya de verdad no se dé que me estás hablando-trate de no estar nervioso pero parece que nada me funcionaba.

-Edward ¿sabes algo? Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos así las cosas, se te ve hasta en los poros que estas enamorado de Bella y que mueres de celos porque esta con Steve, así que mejor aquí se termina nuestra relación, y te daré un consejo, lucha por lo que quieres y no dejes que ese estúpido te la quite-se me salieron los ojos-Te quiero Edward y pues nos vemos después.

Y Tanya colgó, no sabía bien lo que me acababa de decir pero en algo tenía razón o bueno más bien en todo tenía razón pero aun así, me sentía extraño por la forma en que paso esto y lo rápido que sucedió, como dije era extraño. Llegue a casa de Rose después de pasar por Port Angels para y cuando aparque el carro observe el gran Jepp de Emmett junto a Porche amarillo de Alice y la moto de Jasper, "genial" pensé, aun no llegaba Bella. Me abrieron la puerta y me condujeron hasta el patio trasero donde estaban todos, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice jugaban Twister y en cuanto me vieron todos me saludaron haciendo que Emmett cayera encima de todos ellos.

-¡Ay!-gritaron todos y Emmett y yo empezamos a carcajearnos.

-Tenemos que repetir esto-dijo Emmett aun riendo.

-Sí definitivo-Alice comenzó a caminar sosteniendo su cadera como si esta se le fuera a caer.

-Alice ¿estás bien?-pregunte y ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y entonces el timbre sonó, Alice y Emmett empezaron a jugar mientras Jasper se sentaba y tomaba de su limonada, entonces la voz de Bella se escucho cerca del pasillo y gire el rostro cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir y cuando la vi ese cosquilleo regreso a mi estomago, pero así como vino, así se fue ya que Steve apareció detrás de Bella abrazándola por la cintura, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se puso roja y agacho la mirada para no observarme. Verla con ese estúpido y en la casa de Rose, me dolió provocando dentro de mí un horrible calor que ya no recordaba.

-Hola chicos-dijo Bella y todos fijaron la vista en ella o más bien en Steve.

-Hola Bella-Emmett corrió hacia ella pero inmediatamente se detuvo y solo saludo a Bella con la mano y es que todos habíamos visto la mirada envenenada que le había echado Steve a Emmett, Bella solo agacho la cabeza y eso me hizo enojar mas.

-Chicos espero que no les moleste que haya traído a Steve, quería conocerlos y…-carraspeo y quien conociera a Bella sabría inmediatamente que estaba mintiendo-lo traje para que pasáramos tiempo.

Y así paso el resto de la tarde, jugamos Yenga, Scene it, tomamos jugos y Emmett empezó a tomar tequila haciendo que yo también tomara y Steve nos siguiera el juego. Después Rose puso música y todos empezamos a bailar menos Bella como siempre, entonces me acerque a ella, teníamos que hablar de lo que había pasado en la escuela y sobre lo que sentía, tenía que decirle de una vez por todas lo verdadero de mis sentimientos. Ella me observo poniéndose más roja, se levanto y recogió los vasos caminando hacia el pasillo, no lo pensé dos veces y Salí detrás de ella pero al momento en que me levante, mi mundo se movió haciendo que me tambaleara y respirara lentamente para recuperarme.

Bella estaba enfrente de la mesa de la cocina y sostenía un vaso de vidrio.

-Hola-dije y sonreí de lado-¿Cómo estas Bella?

-Edward-parecía sorprendida-Yo…yo… tengo que irme

Trato de irse pero la detuve pegándola a la pared y acorralándola poniendo ambos brazos cerca de su cabeza.

-Bella ¿Por qué me evitas? Te juro que no estoy enojado por lo del beso, de hecho me agrado-Sus enormes chocolates me observaron y trato de hablar pero no lo lograba.

-Edward déjame pasar-empezó- Edward te juro que como no me dejes pasar gritare con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bella porque eres tan agresiva.

-Edward estas pasado de copas, así que déjame empras.

-No Bella, no te dejare porque te quiero.

Y se quedo callada observándome y entonces sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y me aventaba hacia la mesa, observe con cuidado y Steve sostenía a Bella por la cintura.

-¡Estúpido Cullen, no quiero ver que te acerques a mi novia!-dijo y solo comencé a reír-¡¿De qué te ríes estúpido?

-Yo no me alejare de Bella, si ella no quiere y como es así.

-¡Ja!-lo mire-Bella dile lo que me dijiste hace un rato-No lograba entender-Bella díselo.

Bella me miro y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Edward siento tanto lo que paso hace un rato-comenzó-pero ya no quiero que te me acerques-casi llore- no quiero que me mires, que me hables o que estés cerca de mí, nuestra amistad ha terminado, lo siento.

Me enoje y sentí como dentro de mi algo se rompía dándole paso a la ira, Bella no podía decirme eso, Bella era incapaz de pensar en eso, esto debía de ser obra de Steve porque ahora mismo yo lo odiaba. Camine hacia ella y la sostuve de los hombros.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Bella?-pregunte cuando la ira me inundaba.

-Edward yo...-

No deje que terminara y salí de ahí hecho una furia, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Estaba herido, enojado y más asustado por aquellas palabras. Tome mi auto y Salir a toda velocidad, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, esto era peor que una puñalada, aumente la velocidad y sentí como el celular empezaba a sanar, conteste el teléfono y era Alice, pero lo volví a colgar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba demasiado mal por todo esto, entonces las lagrimas cegaron mi mirada, no me importo y volví a subir la velocidad, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que cuando lo hice, se acercaba una curva entonces gire lo mas que pude pero caí por el barrando provocando que el carro rodara y de pronto todo se torno de negro.

**¡Hola! Espero que todas estén súper bien. Me alegro que les guste la historia y bueno como les había dicho en el primer capítulo, esta historia es completamente verdadera, unas cosas pasaron, otras no pero ustedes sabrán identificarla. La historia ya la tengo terminada desde hace unos meses antes. Ayer estaba de tan buen humor que subí dos capítulos me alegro que les gustaran. No me odien por este capítulo eh…**

**Sin más, les dejo un adelanto del otro, las quiero, adiós.**

_Yo no quería estar ahí, no tenía ganas de estar en un lugar donde Edward había estado, suspire y baje del carro para seguir a Steve hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta y en cuento entramos me tomo de la cintura besándole el cuello y cerrando la puerta con su pie, era más asqueroso, me besaba y dejaba su ADN en todo mi cuerpo, como pude me zafe y él me miro extrañado._

_-No quiero Steve, escúchame no quiero hacerlo contigo-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin remedio y de todos modos no me arrepentía de ello._

_-¡Cállate!-grito y me golpeo en el rostro haciendo que este volteara-Era un dolor horrible, jamás me había golpeado y esto era como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran e mi rostro-¡Tu harás lo que yo quiera!_


	16. Arrepentida Hasta los Huesos

**Capitulo 14: Arrepentida Hasta los Huesos.**

**Bella**

Salió lo más rápido posible de la estancia y mis pies trataron de moverse detrás de él pero una mano me lo impidió. Lo mire desafiante, no podía permitir que me hiciera esto y más cuando había descubierto que amaba a Edward, era una tonta, jamás debí de ser tan obvia con Steve y tratar de terminar con él y mucho menos tenía que ser su novia, ahora si era definitivamente Bella la tonta Swan. Dios.

-Vámonos-dijo él y me condujo hacia la puerta, pero como yo no me quería ir, lo solté y camine de nuevo hacia el interior para pedirle a alguien que me llevara a la casa de Edward.

No quería dejarlo, no quería estar ni un minuto lejos de él y es que tenía miedo de perderlo y de dejar que se alejara de mí. Seguí caminando hasta el interior cuando una mano me volvió a detener y volvió a dirigirme hacia la puerta consiguiendo que saliera de la gran mansión de los Brandon.

-Steve suéltame, de verdad, si no me dejas ir hare que Emmett te de una paliza-amenace pero al momento en que lo hice, me subió a su carro logrando ponerme el cinturón y subiendo el también-Te odio-dije ya vencida.

-¡Escúchame bien Bella!-tomo mi rostro con brusquedad e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-¡Ya sabes lo que le pasara a Edward y a tus amigos sino haces lo que yo diga, así que coperas o te juro que la que saldrá dañada serás tú!-arranco el carro dejándome un dolor en el rostro por su agarre.

De verdad que lo odiaba y de verdad me odiaba a mi misma por hacerle caso y por hacerme su novia, como me encantaría regresar el tiempo y decirle a Steve que "no" que no estaba preparada para tener un novio aun que esa fuera una cruel y estúpida mentira. Dios pero como podía haberme enamorado de este estúpido. Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo rodando por mi mejilla y Steve me vio.

-Deja de llorar sino te daré una buena razón para que llores-lo observe sorprendida, el no sería capaz de pegarme, el seria un idiota pero no un golpeador, aun que después de pedirme lo que quiso, creo que Steve era capaz de todo.

Otra lagrima resbalo por mi rostro cuando recordé lo de hace un rato.

Estábamos en la sala de mi casa, tenía que decirle que ya no quería ser su novia, que vi que no lo quería como creía y que esto era un error que si quería, que fuéramos amigos, pero claro sin decirle que al que de verdad quería era a Edward.

-Steve tengo que decirte algo importante-comencé y él me miro-Sabes he pensado bien las cosas y lo cierto es que… que no quiero estar contigo, la verdad no siento que esto funcione así que, si tu quieres claro, podemos ser amigos-suspire.

-No, ni creas que me dejaras para irte con Cullen-abrí rápidamente los ojos al ser sorprendida por esas palabras y es que no me esperaba eso de Steve y mucho menos me esperaba que el supiera que lo dejaba por estar con Edward.

-Steve no es por…-no me dejo terminar.

-¡No Bella, no me importa si es por él o por cualquiera!-lo mire-¡Si tú me dejas te juro por Dios que Cullen lo pagara y no solo él sino todos tus amigos.

Las lagrimas volvieron amenazar con salir y trate de detenerlas pero me fue imposible porque Steve tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Era asqueroso besarlo y más cuando lo había hecho con Edward, el estaba borrando su esencia.

-Bella me habías dicho que iba a ir a casa de tus amigos, se que ahí vamos a ver a Edward, así que quiero que te alejes de él sino lo haces ya sabes lo que pasara-Y seguía amenazando

Y así fue como hice lo que hice y aun que fue un dolor demasiado grande para mi y mas observarlo como se fue, lo hice para protegerlo. Steve me quito el cinturón de seguridad y observe por la ventanilla que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Yo no quería estar ahí, no tenía ganas de estar en un lugar donde Edward había estado, suspire y baje del carro para seguir a Steve hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta y en cuento entramos me tomo de la cintura besándole el cuello y cerrando la puerta con su pie, era más asqueroso, me besaba y dejaba su ADN en todo mi cuerpo, como pude me zafe y él me miro extrañado.

-No quiero Steve, escúchame no quiero hacerlo contigo-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin remedio y de todos modos no me arrepentía de ello.

-¡Cállate!-grito y me golpeo en el rostro haciendo que este volteara-Era un dolor horrible, jamás me había golpeado y esto era como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran e mi rostro-¡Tu harás lo que yo quiera!

Y volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos y volver a besarme, entonces mi celular sonó y fue salvada por la campana. Conteste sin observar quien era y entonces…

-Bella, ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto Alice y quise colgar el teléfono.

-Alice no se dé que me hablas-conteste por fin.

-Bella Edward se fue y tu también ¿y dices que no sabes de que hablo?

Alice colgó el teléfono mientras Steve me observaba orgulloso por lo que había hecho y entonces a los cinco minutos volvió a marcar.

-Alice enserio...-no me dejo terminar y empezó a llorar.

-Bella, Edward ha sufrido un accidente, está muy grave-mi mundo se paralizo.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde demonios estaba lo único que sentía era que me hundía dentro de un agujero negro y que trataba de salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, no pude decir nada mas, el teléfono se me cayó de las manos y salí disparada hacia la puerta, pero unas manos me detuvieron. Ahora no me dejaría, Edward había sufrido un accidente y había sido yo la culpable, ¿Por qué quien más? Solo podía ser la causante y es que había peleado con él y él había salido corriendo. Dios me quiero morir.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, Bella?-pregunto Steve estampándome en la pared.

-¡Edward ha tenido un accidente y quiero estar con él, tengo que estar con él!-grite desesperada.

-¡No tu no vas a ningún lado!

-¡Déjame en paz, ya no te hare caso, hice lo que me pediste así que voy a verlo!

-¡Que no!-grito y golpeo la pared dejándome petrificada-¡Ya te dije que no veras a Cullen!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y me costaba respirar.

-Steve por favor déjame ir-suplique y él me ignoro.

-¡Si tanto quieres ir a ver a tu amiguito, pues ve!-dijo al final y se me ilumino la mirada-Pero si quieres ir, tendrás que irte tu sola.

Y salió por la puerta dejándome sola y estampada contra la pared. Yo no tenía como irme, no tenía carro y siempre me iba con Edward. Corrí detrás de Steve y lo detuve suplicándole que me llevara, que lo hiciera si de verdad me quería, pero me fue inútil, ahora más que nunca odiaba no haberle aceptado ese carro a Edward cuando me lo regalaba. Dios quería verlo, me era urgente verlo.

-Steve llévame no seas así-Casi me hinque, pero solo me miro y camino hacia su carro dejándome ahí de nuevo, sola.

Y el carro desapareció en la esquina y caí al suelo cuando no supe que hacer. No podía hablar con mis amigos y pedirles que me vengan a recoger para que vaya al hospital, porque después de lo de hace un rato, no van a querer verme ni en pintura. Entonces alguien me ayudo a levantar y gire el rostro para encontrarme con Nana. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y también venía bien abrigada con un suéter, inmediatamente reconocí el suéter, era aquel que Edward le había regalado.

-Sabes hija-comenzó-No deberías dejar que ese chico te hable así-la mire de nuevo a los ojos.

-Nana yo…

-Toma hija, ve a ver a Edward, me marcas cuando estés allá-me dio las llaves de uno de los carros y reconocí el carro negro de Edward.

No lo pensé dos veces, corrí hasta el carro y entre en el arrancando lo más rápido que se me dio. Quería verlo ya, quería saber que estaba bien y quería saber que no me odiaba, ahora mismo le diría todo, le diría que lo amaba y que él era todo para mí, que había sido una tonta en no darme cuenta que era así. Maneje lo más rápido posible y cuando llegue, aparque el carro para salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pregunte por él en la entrada y me guiaron al piso dos, subí rápidamente por el elevador y cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron, observe a Rosalie y a Emmett abrazados y a Alice sentada con las manos sobre el rostro, Jasper venía con unos cafés.

-¡Alice!-grite y corrí hacia donde ella estaba, ella alzo la mirada y empezó a llorar-¡Alice ¿Cómo esta?

-No ha despertado Bella-Alice seguía llorando-Esta muy grave, tiene varios huesos rotos y no reacciona, además se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando salió volando del carro y es que el cinturón se rompió y salió por la ventana en una de las vueltas-Alice volvió a llorar y me uní a sus sollozos.

-Dios Alice, es mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

-Bella no, no es culpa de nadie, Edward conduce como loco y pues…-no deje que terminara.

-¡No! ¡Esto es mi culpa!-grite y empecé a golpear la pared, no me importo que mis manos sangraran o que Emmett trataba de calmarme aguantando que le pegara también, quería morir, quería ser yo quien estuviera en esa cama y no Edward.

-Bella tienes que calmarte-dijo Rosalie.

-¡No!

Entonces de la nada salió Carlisle diciendo que Edward estaba reaccionando, me limpie las lágrimas y lo mire implorando para que me dejara pasar. No sabía por qué motivo el doctor Cullen me miraba como tratando de matarme, o bueno si sabia pero mi subconsciente de decía que él no podía saber nada de lo que paso con Edward, ¿O sí?

-Doctor Cullen, ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunte, el suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Bella, puedes pasar, pero después tienen que esperar para que los demás pasaran.

Camine no muy segura de mi misma ya que los pies me pesaban y era como si no quisiera entrar a verlo, pero aun así, seguí y tome la perilla para después abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado, el ruido de los aparatos me aturdió al entrar y las lagrimas volvieron a salir al ver a Edward recostado y viendo hacia el techo. Tenía parches en el rostro y también tenía el brazo derecho con yeso. Me quede en la puerta recargada observándolo, entonces me miro y me tembló el cuerpo al notar aquella mirada de tristeza.

Silencio, puro silencio es lo que hubo.

-Bella…-comenzó y lo mire ilusionada, pero después callo y volvió a mirar hacia el techo sin decir nada. Eso dolió.

-Edward yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que dije hace rato-me volvió a mirar y de nuevo vamos con las piernitas flojas.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón-me hizo señas para que caminara hacia él-Sabes acabo de descubrir algo-sonrió pero hizo una mueca de dolor-Con saber que estas aquí, quiere decir que si te importo y que lo que dijiste era mentira.

Edward era inteligente. Sonreí.

Y así nos quedamos sonriendo y de vez en cuanto las lagrimas salían cuando observaba su cuerpo lastimado. Estaba arrepentida de todo y me odiaba por hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo y amor imposible.


	17. Buscándote

**Capitulo 15: Buscándote.**

**Edward**

Hoy era el día, era el día en que me daban de alta después de un mes y dos semanas, era extraño, todos me trataban bien y mis amigos estaban conmigo, aun que de vez en cuando venia Bella y siempre era de noche, me decía que agarraba mi carro y que venía después de que su familia llegaba aun que Charlie siempre la regañara. Era lindo saber que Bella se preocupaba por mi y ahora estaba más enamorado de ella, cuando sonríe o cuando me ve, tengo unas ganas de besarla y de saborear su exquisito sabor, pero aun sabiendo que ella me considera como un solo un amigo, hace que me detenga y me deprima.

-Señor Cullen ya puede irse, su padre ha firmado su salida y puede retirarse-dijo una enfermera de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Gracias-sonreí pero creo que fue una mala idea porque la enfermera se sonrojo y se puso semi nerviosa.

-Ah por cierto lo están esperando-dijo y gire de nuevo el rostro para verla.

-¿Quién?

-¡Nosotros Eddie!-grito Emmett en la puerta y traía una bolsa de dulces-Te trajimos unos duces pero me dio hambre y tuve que…-ambos miramos la bolsa vacía y empezamos a reír.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Rosalie detrás de Emmett, entonces pude ver a todos menos a Bella, los mire y sonreí, la única que me vio extrañara era Alice, que tenía la cara más pálida y sus lagrimas salían.

-¡Edward!-grito la pequeña duende y se me lanzo sacando de mi boca un "Ay" y en minutos mi camisa quedo empapada.

-Alice basta, lo estas mallugando mas-dijo Emmett y jalo a su hermana-Dios hermana no puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera sabes cómo se hace-Emmett camino hacia mí y mi corazón se paralizo cuando estuve en sus brazos y me alzo-¡Abrazo para Eddie!-Y todos me abrazaron.

Era una suerte que tuviera amigos como ellos, de los cuales nunca de abandonan y siempre están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, lo malo es que en esto, estaba empezando a dudar de Bella. Emmett me ayudo con la maleta mientras que Jasper vigilaba que no me cayera aun que le dijera una y otra vez que estaba bien y que ahora ya no estaba tan mal aun que siguieron sin creerme. El camino fue un completo caos, Emmett no dejaba de contar chistes y Alice no dejaba de reír y es que su hermano la conocía tan bien que con tal de que esta no llorara, hacia lo que fuera por mantenerla ocupada y distraída, Rosalie platicaba con Jasper y yo veía por la ventana observando aquel hermosos paisaje que siempre me gustaba y que ahora lo veía gris y sin color, suspire aun mirando hacia la ventana y Rosalie me sonrió abrazando mi brazos bueno.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?

-Nada es solo que… me siento incomodo regresando a casa cuando he estado mucho tiempo encerrado en una sola habitación.

Todos sonrieron y Emmett aparco el carro. Bajaron todos del Jeep de Emmett mientras Jasper me ayudaba a mi (Siguieron sin creerme) cuando estábamos caminando hacia mi casa, pude identificar una camioneta oscura, todos nos miramos y Alice dijo que era la camioneta de Steve, eso me hizo enojar pero aun así me tranquilice, en ese momento cuando iba a dar el primer paso cuando todos escuchamos gritos en el interior de la casa de Bella, nos miramos unos a otros y de pronto se escucho un ruido como si tiraban algo.

-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Emmett y todos asentimos con la cabeza.

-Algo está pasando en la casa de Bella-dijo Alice y corrió hacia ahí.

-¡Alice espera!-grito Emmett y entonces el grito de Bella se escucho más fuerte.

Emmett corrió hacia la entrada y Jasper y yo los seguimos, al correr la cadera me dolía por la costilla rota que aun no había curado por completo, Emmett abrió la puerta de una patada y del otro lado Steve tenia a Bella en el suelo alado de un florero roto y la mesa de centro destruida, la estaba golpeando. En ese momento algo dentro de mi estallo y provoco que me aventara a Steve y lo golpeara tan fuerte como me fuera posible, Jasper me quito de encima de él cuando las heridas de la última operación comenzaron a sangrar y Emmett tomo mi lugar golpeándolo y azotándolo en la pared. Ser golpeado por Emmett era como ser maltratado por un enorme oso. Rosalie ayudo a Bella y Alice me ayudo a mí mientras ponía un trapo en mi herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia que yo mismo acababa de provocar.

-¡Basta!-grito Bella y corrió hacia donde Steve se encontraba, eso dolió.

-Bella no te metas-dijo Emmett enojado y le dio un último golpe a Steve.

-¡Ya no lo lastimes!-grito.

-¿Estás loca?-Rosalie se acerco a ella-Bella te estaba golpeando.

-¡No!, eso es mentira, me resbale y caí, Steve tan solo me estaba ayudando.

Como pude me levante y camine hacia ella y la tome de los hombros sacudiéndola.

-Bella tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, todos lo vimos, el te estaba golpeando.

-No Edward, él me ayudaba-giro el rostro y miro a Steve que aun estaba acorralado entre los brazos de Emmett.

-¿Estás segura de que no mientes?-pregunte.

-No te estoy mintiendo-bajo la mirada, señal de que era mentira.

-Bella veme a los ojos y dime que es cierto lo que dices-no dijo nada solo alzo la mirada y con lagrimas nos dijo.

-¡Lárguense de mi casa, no lo quiero volver a ver!, ¡váyanse!

-Bella pero…-dijo Alice y Bella la empujo.

-No me toques Alice, y vete ya- Nos empujo hasta la puerta y ya estando afuera, nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

Caminamos hacia mi casa y al abrirnos Nana se emociono pero al ver que estaba sangrando se paralizo y llamo a mi padre que por suerte ya había llegado. Todos me ayudaron a caminar hacia la sala, me acostaron en el sillón y Carlisle me cerró la herida de nuevo, era horrible el dolor que sentía pero aun así fui fuerte y me puse triste al recordar lo que Bella había hecho y lo que habíamos provocado. Ella nunca nos corría de su casa, ella nunca era así de grosera y nunca nos hablaba así, Steve la estaba cambiando y eso no me agradaba.

La tarde paso y después de que todos se quedaran a la comido y platicáramos sobre lo que había pasado en casa de Bella, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era no meterse y si lo hacían, sería si Bella lo necesitaba. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos así que no me uní a su plan porque a mi si me importaba Bella. Me recosté sobre la cama después de traer la computadora hasta mi cama e inmediatamente alce la mirada cuando la luz de la habitación de Bella se encendía, a mí se me ilumino la mirada, pero así como se ilumino se apago porque ella salió por la puerta usando un poco de maquillaje y apagando la luz.

Pasaron has horas y yo seguía platicando con Emmett y con Jasper sobre lo que pasara en el equipo de Futbol y es que el entrenador Manzi me había cambiado por el idiota de Steve y eso quería decir que ahora tendría que luchar por mi lugar. Nana subió a darme un vaso con leche mientras me escombraba mi habitación, me puse a pensar. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a Bella y así como lucharía por salvar mi lugar en el equipo, también lucharía por ella, estaba decidido, en este mes en el hospital, había pensado tanto las cosas y lucharía por Bella y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Mi celular comenzó a sonar cuando tomaba un vaso con agua.

-¿Edward?-pregunto Bella del otro lado pero su voz era desesperada.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte-¿Donde estas?

-Edward ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, tengo miedo.

-Bella, ¿Donde estas?-dije ya desesperado.

-Edward estoy en el bosque-dijo de inmediato y fruncí el seño.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces en el bosque?

-Edward ven a buscarme, por favor me estoy volviendo loca y te juro-se quedo callada-que algo se mueve en el arbusto, ven a buscarme.

No lo pensé mas, cerré el celular y como pude me levante sin hacer otro esfuerzo y así tome una chamarra, las llaves del auto negro y por ultimo baje las escaleras vigilando que Nana no estuviera tan cerca para que me lo impidiera, camine hacia el garaje, abrí el carro y cuando entre en él, lo puse en marcha y solo pude observar como Nana miraba del otro lado. Se suponía que no podía conducir por el esfuerzo que hacia pero no tenía otra opción, volví a llamar a Bella y al primer timbrazo contesto.

-Dime exactamente hacia donde ibas para localizarte.

-Estaba cerca de la playa la Push, pero de repente camine de mas y me perdí-eso no me lo creí.

-De acuerdo entonces hacia qué dirección fuiste.

-Hacia el norte, iba subiendo hacia la carretera, pero como dije me perdí.

-Bien ya sé por dónde estás más o menos, ahora trata de llegar hacia más arriba y quédate ahí.

Cerré el celular y acelere pasando rápidamente las curvas claro teniendo cuidado. Cuando llegue aparque el carro, salí con mucho cuidado y abrí la cajuela buscando alguna linterna o algo que me ayudara pero solo encontré una pequeña lámpara, fruncí el seño, la tome y cerré la cajuela pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor en el costado donde estaba la herida, me agache cubriéndola con una mano, inhale fuerte y me levante muy seguro de mi mismo, camine hacia el interior del bosque con paso lento, de repente la vista empezó a nublase pero seguí caminando tallándome los ojos. Tome el celular de nuevo y marque su número hasta el segundo timbrazo cedió.

-Edward-parecía que seguía llorando-¿Dónde estás?

-Bella-la vista de nuevo se nublo-Bella te estoy buscando, espérame.

Seguí caminando entre el bosque y tal vez debí de haber pedido refuerzos como Emmett y Jasper aun que después de lo que había pasado, no creo que quieran cooperar. Entonces escuche un lamento, un lloriqueo y camine hacia ahí. y ahí estaba, bajo un árbol con las manos alrededor de sus piernas y llorando, en cuanto me vio, sonrió y corrió hacia mis brazos haciendo que ambos nos tambaleáramos, no soporte mas y me desmaye en sus brazos.

-Estará bien niña Bella, Edward es un chico fuerte-dijo alguien a quien reconocí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentada a mi lado con un trapo limpiándome la frente, estaba Bella con cara de preocupada y su mejilla derecha estaba algo colorada. Alce el brazo tocando esa parte y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, sabía que Steve la había golpeado y Bella era tonta y no quería decirnos.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-pregunto y asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien, pero… ¿Tú lo estás?

Agacho la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza, señal de que no lo estaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

-Ya te dije, estaba cerca de la playa.

-Bella hacemos un trato ¿De acuerdo? Tu no me mientes y yo menos lo hare-alce la mano dando a entender que era promesa-¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Estaba con Steve, le pedí que me trajera a mi casa y cuando lo estaba haciendo subiendo la colina, de repente se enojo, me abrió la puerta del carro y me saco a empujones, después se subió a su carro y arranco dejándome ahí.

Bella comenzó a llorar y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla. No permitirá que nadie le hiciera caso y Steve pagaría por esto, por lastimarla, por lastimarnos, porque si Bella lloraba y sufría, era como si yo también lo hiciera.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, se que tarde mucho en subir capitulo nuevo, pero la verdad estaba en finales ya por fin termine el primer semestre en la universidad y con buenas calificaciones así que bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo, a mi no me gusto mucho, pero en fin espero y a ustedes les guste, un besitos y gracias por todo adiós. **_


	18. Olvídame

**Capitulo 16: Olvídame**

**Bella**

Esa noche me quede en la casa de Edward, le había pedido permiso a mis padres y me lo habían otorgado como siempre, ellos adoraban que estuviera con Edward y estaría orgullosos si estuviera empatada con él y claro quién no lo estaría hasta yo misma seria súper feliz, pero la vida no era tan justa con algunas personas y yo era una de ellas, Dios no me quería y lo único que deseaba era que yo fuera infeliz, amando a una persona que solo me quiere como amiga y estando con alguien a quien creí amar y que ahora soy en pocas palabras… maltratada por él. Suspire acostada y de pronto sentí que alguien se acostaba a mi lado y gire el cuerpo para encontrarme con Edward.

-Es que no podía dormir-dijo y sonrió.

-Ya somos dos-sonreí también y me abrazo bajo las sabanas.

Era acogedor estar así con Edward, este era el sueño de toda chica estar alado del mejor corredor de la escuela y uno de los hombres más guapos también, dios y yo lo estaba desaprovechando, estaba nerviosa claro que sí y mi corazón latía a mil por hora y entonces Edward me abrazo y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cabello. Cuando éramos pequeños estábamos acostumbrados a abrazarnos mientras dormíamos y es que yo tenía la estúpida costumbre de ir a dormirme con él porque tenía pesadillas donde sales corriendo y poco a poco el aire de tus pulmones se acaba y alguien te persigue. Si lo sé suena patético pero al final siempre llegaba si salvador… y si así es… Señoras y Señores un aplauso para mi salvador Edward Cullen. Sonreí haciendo que Edward se moviera.

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertido.

-Nada es solo que-me gire y lo tuve más cerca que nunca.

Nos miramos durante un buen de tiempo, sus ojos verdes brillaban aun en la oscuridad, mi corazón si antes estaba como tambor, ahora está el doble que eso, mis nervios estaba a flor de piel y mi deseo de besarlo era grande. Edward fruncía los labios y eso me ponía a un más nerviosa y ansiosa, se acerco un poco más y miro nuestros labios casi tan cercas.

-Bella-susurro mi nombre y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Nos besábamos a un ritmo sumamente sorprendente, Edward se puso boca arriba y en un movimiento tan rápido que no lo sentí, me subió en él y seguí besándome y juntos empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, era el momento, era el momento que estaba esperando para entregarme a Edward, el seria el indicado y siempre lo supe bueno técnicamente siempre lo supe. Me separe de Edward y él me miro confundido, me quite la camisa y entonces me moví y el hizo una mueca de dolor pero me acerco mas a él y volvió a besarme hasta que algo en mi reacciono y cuando Edward estaba a punto de quitarme el sujetador, me quite de encima de él y corrí hacia la puerta para encerrarme en el baño.

¿Cómo pude comportarme así con Edward? Con mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué pensara él de mí? Diablos había sido una idiota al hacer lo que hice, ahora me arrepentía hasta morirme, si eso quería, quería morirme de vergüenza. Entonces alguien toco la puerta eh inmediatamente mis sentidos se despertaron haciendo que me resbalara en el baño por estar descalza. Yo y mi mala suerte con el equilibrio…

-Bella tenemos que hablar-dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-No quiero-era lo mejor que podía decir-Edward si es por lo que paso, lo siento tanto, no sé que me paso.

-Dirás que nos paso-escuche como si riera. Típico de Edward Cullen.

-Edward enserio no quiero hablar.

-Bella tenemos que, aun que no quieras-suspiro-Bella, vamos a dormir, hace mucho frio y te congelaras ahí dentro, ven vamos a la cama, así platicamos.

-No-y seguía de necia, ahora era amiga de la palabra No.

-Bella, no me iré a dormir si tú no te vas a dormir.

-Entonces siéntate porque no saldré-y eso era lo último que iba a decir.

Camine hacia la tina de baño y me hice bolita mientras trataba de dormir y alejar todo lo que aun, estaba diciendo Edward detrás de la puerta, al poco rato empezó a tararear una hermosa canción que no yo no conocía pero aun así era hermosa, al ritmo de la música empecé a quedarme dormida hasta que ya no pude sentir u oír nada.

Yo corría cerca del bosque, el aire golpeaba mi cuerpo pero aun así yo seguía corriendo y corría detrás de alguien a quien no reconocía, entonces escuche su voz, diciéndome que estaba bien y que nunca me dejaría y en ese momento alguien me abrazo y pude sentir aquel calor que era de él, era Edward quien me abrazaba, quien me decía que siempre estaría conmigo y que me amaba…

Mi reloj de mano empezó a sonar y abrí lentamente los ojos pero así como los abrí los cerré y es que la luz que entraba por la ventana me cegaba. Algo extraño había afuera, algo que todos los habitantes del pueblo estarían felices de recibir y es que afuera alumbrando un poco y calentando el entorno, el sol iluminaba los copos de los arboles. Me levante de la tina y me estire. Bien era mala idea dormir en una tina pero, ¿Qué podía hacer cuando habías besado a tu mejor amigo y él quiere hablar contigo? Definitivamente era una gran idea haber venido al baño pero también era una estúpida idea porque no había donde dormir y la tina no fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Suspire y volví a estirarme. Camine hacia la puerta de baño pero no sin antes verme al espejo, tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de aquellos ojos hinchados y rojos, mis labios estaban resecos y pálidos, como si hubiera comido un helado o chupado una paleta de hielo. Me eche un poco de agua en el rostro y me cepille los dientes con el cepillo que tenía en casa de Edward.

Entonces ahora si estaba lista para salir, tome el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla, salte hacia atrás ya que a mis pies cayo la cabeza de Edward y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Edward, Dios ¿Estás bien?

Se levanto y sobo su cabeza, bostezo y me miro aun con los ojos semi cerrados.

-Sí, Bella buenos días-volvió a bostezar.

-Edward, ¿Qué hacías en la puerta?-entonces mi cabecita trabajo más de lo normal que puedo jurar que casi me salía humo por las orejas, abrí los ojos de y mire a Edward un poco más de cerca-¿Dormiste en el pasillo?-pregunte.

-Claro que dormí en el pasillo, te dije que no me iría a dormir si tu no salías y como me dijiste que mejor me sentara, te hice caso.

-Edward no puedes pasar la noche aquí en el pasillo si yo no quiero entrar en la cama-dije enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella y tú no puedes dormir en el baño y mucho menos en una tina que es dura, fría e incómoda-tomo mi rostro en sus manos y trato de que alzara el rostro-Bella, mírame.

-No quiero-dije y me aparte de él caminando por el pasillo.

Me ardían los ojos por lo que fuera a decirme y es que yo misma sabía lo que Edward quería decirme y lo que menos quería es que me alejara de él, eso sería horrible, mis ojos volvieron a arder y el nudo en la garganta no se iba a pesar de tanta saliva que tragaba. Camine hacia el cuarto de Edward, tome mis cosas y salí por la ventana con mucho cuidado ya que con mi mala suerte, tal vez me parta la cabeza. Cuando entre en mi cuarto, me senté en el suelo y ahora si las lagrimas salieron. Era una tonta, una estúpida y tonta chica, lo había besado y ahora me arrepentía de ello, era tonta ¿Cómo alguien se fijaría en mi? Y más siendo Edward, él solo me veía como una amiga y eso me dolía y tal vez Steve tenga más que razón. Yo era una chica no muy guapa y nadie se fijaría en mí además de él.

Hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas; me bañe, cambie, peine y desayune mientras leía el periódico o mejor dicho, mientras pensaba en lo que haría. Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sobre salte con el volumen del tono. Camine tratando de buscarlo y cuando lo encontré, observe en la pantalla la imagen de Steve, suspire y decidí no contestarle, apreté el botón de rechazar y lo cerré. Al poco rato, la puerta de mi casa vibro y alguien toco locamente detrás de ella, como pude me levante de la silla y camine despacio para la puerta, en el momento en que la abrí un gran manotazo me recibió haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?-Grito Steve y se acerco a mí para levantarme con un jalón de cabello-¡Si yo te llamo, quiero que contestes!

-Steve me estas lastimando-dije y me soltó, después me estampo contra la pared para darme un beso.

-¡Perdóname Bella, pero pensé que estabas con Cullen y que él no te dejaba contestarme!-volvió a besarme con brusquedad.

-Steve, Déjame respirar-dije y se separo.

-Vámonos-tomo mi mochila y me jalo hacia afuera entonces cuando estábamos a punto de salir, observe a Edward parado cerca de su carro y tenía el seño fruncido, entonces observe como Edward y Steve se lanzaban miradas acecinas y Edward se acercaba.

Tome a Steve de la mano y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo con ahincó, lo cual me pareció un completo error. Solté a Steve y juntos volvimos al carro para arrancarlo dejando a Edward completamente paralizado e hipnotizado. El viaje fue muy estresante, Steve no paraba de pedir perdón por lo que ayer me había hecho y yo solo le decía que no había problema, que tuve que llamar a alguien para que me llevara a casa, al principio no le molesto pero después, al parecer le pareció extraño y pregunto qué de quien se trataba, no súper decir pero después de rascar tanto mi cabeza, le dije que le había hablado a Jacob y es que últimamente siempre Jacob y yo nos la pasábamos riendo y jugando como dos niños chiquitos; podría decir que Jacob Black era mi mejor amigo entre el grupito de la Push.

Cuando por fin llegamos, todos sus amigos estaban parados alrededor de la gran camioneta azul que tenían, Sam y Emily se besaban cariñosamente mientras que Jacob abrazaba a su novia y le daba ligeros puñetazos a Paul. No sé porque me imagine a Emmett, Rosalie y a Jasper jugar de esa forma. Extrañaba tanto a mis amigos, tanto que gire el rostro para ver como Emmett jugaba con Alice y Jasper platicaba con Rosalie, nunca me perdonare por haberlos abandonado.

-¡Ey, Steve!-grito Paul-¡Qué opinas ¿Piensas que Jacob es más fuerte que yo?

-No lo sé hay que comprobarlo, ¿No crees?-Steve rio mientras le pedía el cigarro a Jared.

-Bella, ¿Tu que opinas?

-Eh yo… este la verdad no se-sonreí y Jacob me sonrió.

-Ella si sabe que esto es una tontería.

Todos estallaron en risas, en ese momento Emmett paso corriendo haciendo que me tambaleara y tirara mis libros al suelo.

-Bella lo siento tanto-Emmett me ayudo a levantarme pero la mano de Steve lo detuvo.

-No la toques Brandon-Dijo Steve. Y gire el rostro para verlos a ambos.

Inmediatamente los amigos de Steve empezaron a juntarse alrededor de él esperando con ansias la pelea observe a mi alrededor y también detrás de Emmett estaban, Jasper, James, Felix, Alec, Demetri y Laurent. Todos juntos también estaban esperando también que esto comenzara y patearan traseros, pero como siempre, Alice y Rose se pusieron enfrente de ellos y trataron de detenerlos pero la mirada que ambos intercambiaban era aterradora, te amenazaban con salir corriendo.

-Chicos, chicos-dijo Rose-No peleen-miro a Emmett-Vamos osito, no vale la pena pelear.

-¿Crees que no vale la pena pelear?-pregunto Emily-Es que la barbie tiene miedo de que su novio salga lastimado-Emily empezó a reír y Rosalie se molesto y se puso frente a ella-Ha pero esperen como puedo preguntar eso si las rubias están más secas que una planta-y de nuevo las risas.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir estúpida prieta-Rose se veía realmente enojada.

Entonces cuando creímos que la pelea iba a empezar, la campana de la entrada comenzó a sonar y Alice tomo a Rosalie de la cintura y juntas caminaron hacia la entrada mientras Rosalie decía unas de palabrotas y estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza. Steve miraba enojado a Emmett y después me miro a mí para pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Jacob se acerco a mí.

-Toma Bella, tus libros-dijo Jacob y me sonrió.

-Gracias Jacob-sonreí también.

Steve nos observo y después miro hacia Paul que sonreía, me tomo de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la entrada, me dejo en mi primera clase y después se fue a la suya. Las clases se pasaron rápido, estaba distraída y no sabía de que trataba cada tema que los profesores decían y es que mi mente estaba ocupada por unos hermosos ojos verdes y unos labios rosados, suspire al salir de clase de Inglés y camine por el pasillo para encontrarme con Jacob, nos tocaba una clase así que iba a verlo para que fuéramos juntos. Y en ese momento lo vi, tenía el rostro agachado y sostenía sus libros en una sola mano.

-¡Jake!-grite y el alzo su rostro para sonreírme.

Me quede paralizada, está sorprendida por lo que veía y es que la cara de Jacob estaba roja y su ojo derecho estaba morado como si alguien le hubiera pegado y hasta ahora se le veía el golpe. Corrí hacia él y le sostuve el rostro.

-Jacob, ¿qué te paso?-pregunte al ver de nuevo su rostro.

-Nada Bella ya sabes, juegos con los chicos.

-¡Bella!-grito alguien detrás de mi-Bella, Edward está peleando con Steve y está sangrando-Alice estaba desesperada.

Corrí lo más rápido posible y al ver a Steve en el suelo, lo deje pasar y observe a Edward sonreírme y darle un último golpe a Steve. Este reboto de nuevo en el suelo y Edward se levanto triunfante para seguir golpeándolo, del otro lado estaban Emmett que peleaba con Paul, Jasper que lo hacía con Sam y también estaban los demás, los mismos de la mañana golpeándose unos a otros. No lo pensé más y corrí hacia donde estaba Edward pero Leah me detuvo.

-Bella no te metas, no debes meterte.

-¡Estás loca!-grite con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Se están matando y ve a Edward, sigue sangrando, su herida se volvió a abrir!

Me solté del agarre de Leah y corrí para separar a Edward y a Steve, pero al momento que lo iba hacer, el director Greene llego y tomo a Edward de la camisa y levanto a Steve, los demás se quedaron quietos y observe como Emmett golpeaba a Paul.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-grito el director.

-Señor Greene-comenzó Edward y seguía sudando, de repente cayó de rodillas y corrí para sostenerlo.

Estábamos en la sala de urgencias de nuevo, la enfermera de la escuela estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería llevarlo de nuevo al hospital para que su padre lo viera y es que cuando lo trajimos, Carlisle se preocupo demasiado y al mismo tiempo se enojo porque le había dicho a Edward que se cuidara y por mi culpa estaba sufriendo. Me encontraba a su lado, sentada sobre una silla mientras nos esperaban todos a fuera y cuando digo todos, también re fiero a Steve y su bandita. Edward comenzó a mover las manos provocando que lo mirara, entonces sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos y sonreímos.

-No tenias que pelear-comencé y las lagrimas salieron-Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

-Bella, no te preocupes, recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere.

-Edward enserio, no debes poner el riesgo tu vida para ir a golpear a alguien, sabes he estado pensando mucho en algo-dijo y me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Edward me he dado cuenta que estas aquí por mi culpa, que todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa y ya no quiero que sufras-suspire y una lagrima se escapo-Edward lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos, lo mejor será que me olvides.

No sabía por qué demonios decía eso aun que sabía que era por su bien, yo jamás me perdonaría si a Edward le pasara algo peor por mi culpa y aun así estaba completamente enojada conmigo por haber provocado esto.

-Bella no quiero alejarme de ti-toco mi mejilla con su mano-Bella yo no quiero alejarme de ti porque yo te…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Doctor Cullen entro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.


	19. Pelea y sus Consecuencias

**Capitulo 17: Pelea y sus Consecuencias**

**Edward**

No los veas, no los veas. Inhala, Exhala, inhala, Exhala me repetía eso constantemente mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con el dedo índice. Estaba molesto y empezaba a sentir algo de ardor en la herida, pero como dijo Carlisle, unos días más y esta cosa se ira, tenia aun los puntos y digamos que tenia la mitad semi-sanada y la otra mitad semi-abierta ya que con los esfuerzos que he hecho últimamente o más bien por tratar de ser un guerrero tratando de proteger a mi doncella, no ha podido curar. Suspire y camine hacia el interior de la casa, no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que podía llevar a Bella a la escuela si ya sabía que ella le perdonaría todo a su noviecito.

-Hijo buenos días-Nana bajo las escaleras con unas cobijas en las manos-¿Quieres que te prepare de desayunar?-pregunto.

Suspire y dije que no con la cabeza, no habría nada que me hiciera comer algo así sea mi comida favorita.

-Hijo tienes que comer algo, hice Hot-Cakes con tocino y jugo de naranja, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres desayunar?

Gire el rostro mirando a Nana con cara de Eres mala y me torturas respire profundo inhalando el olor a tocino frito y sonreí, camine hacia la cocina y me senté en comedor y espere con ansias mi desayuno. Si lo sé soy débil pero cuando el estomago es el que manda, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Seguí comiendo poco a poco y en silencio ya que Nana estaba muy ocupada aseando la casa y no tenia con quien más platicar, entonces sonó mi celular, vi el numero y era Emmett.

-Hola Eddie-Emmett empezó a reír y luego se escucho como si alguien lo golpeara. Emmett se quejo.

-Emmett ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, ya sabes solo queríamos saber cómo seguías y es que estuve platicando con Jasper y…-se quedo callado un largo rato-Que te llevaremos a un…-se volvió a quedar callado-Te vamos a llevar una chica para que te recuperes.

En esos momentos estuve a punto de ahogarme con un pedazo de Hot-Cakes y es que eso solo se le podía ocurrir a mis amigos o más bien a Emmett. Sonreí escandalosamente mientras me agarraba de la mesa para no caer de la silla. Cuando pude calmarme, tome de nuevo el teléfono y hable bien con Emmett.

-Emm, no es necesario enserio, no me hace falta una chica o bueno tal vez si pero no es la que quiero.

-¡No exageres Edward, no podemos ponerle una tanga a Bella!-se me fue el aire.

-¡Emmett!-gritaron todos del otro lado del teléfono-Ups creo que pensé en voz alta-dijo Emmett y empezó a reír.

-Bueno Emm me voy porque iré a comprar algunas cosas-me levante de la silla-Iré al rato a la hora del almuerzo-dije y corte la llamada después de escuchar a todos despedirse y como torturaban al pobre de Emmett por abrir la bocota.

Hice todo lo que dije, fui a Port Ángeles, pase por la tienda de los Newton para comprar unas nuevas rodilleras y también para comprarle a Emmett otro balón de Futbol Americano. Pase al súper a comprar otras cosas y después fui a la casa de otro amigo mío que estaba enfermo. Eleazar. La plática con él fue muy divertida, le conté sobre Bella ya que él la conocía y le platique sobre como fui un idiota y hasta que no la vi perdida me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, al igual que Alice, Eleazar me dio un manotazo haciendo que me quejara. Me despedí y maneje directo hasta el instituto. Hoy iba a enfrentar a Steve, no dejaría que volviera a tratar a Bella como lo hacía y mucho menos dejaría que se le acercara, si era necesario ponerle a Bella guardaespaldas, lo haría gastando todo el dinero que tenia. Cuando baje del carro, observe a todos mis amigos caminar hacia mí, los salude como siempre y busque con la mirada a Steve hasta que lo encontré. Recargado sobre la camioneta de sus amigos, con una chica en sus brazos y besándola hasta casi sacándole las anguinas. Eso me hizo enojas hasta la punta del cabello que camine hacia él con las manos hechas puños.

-¿Te crees tan hombrecito pegándole a una mujer?-pregunte al ver a Steve abrazando a otra chica.

Maldito, además de que esta con Bella, mi Bella, esta con otra chica a la cual minutos antes la había besado.

-Cullen, que grata sorpresa, ¿Cómo sigues?

-No te le vuelvas acercar a Bella, ¿Me escuchaste?

Steve camino hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro y caí por el impacto. Al poco tiempo, más bien el tiempo récor mis amigos llegaron y ahí comenzó la pelea. Todos contra todos seria el tema de la película si estuviéramos grabando alguna, Steve estaba en el suelo, no me deje y gire con él para ponerlo en el suelo y así darle de puñetazos, sabía que jugar con Emmett serviría de algo en mi futuro. Steve estaba sangrando de la nariz y de la boca además de que le había abierto un poco la frente cuando lo tire, era una buena pelea entonces Steve encontró mi debilidad la cual estaba doliendo desde que Steve te tiro al suelo, mi herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo pero aun así seguí golpeándolo observando de vez en cuando que mis amigos y los chicos del equipo peleaban con los amigos de mi oponente. Entonces escuche hablar a Alice enfrente de nosotros, alce la mirada y ahí parada con el rostro preocupado y lleno de lagrimas, estaba mi ángel, la niña de mis ojos y la razón de mi vivir.

Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y decirle Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y decirle ya toda la verdad para que estuviéramos juntos de una vez por todas, Steve se movió debajo de mí, lo mire y le di un último golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, me levante poco a poco y sentí que mi mundo se movía. Bella corrió hacia mí y abrí los brazos para aceptarla pero una chica la detuvo ¡Ey! grite dentro de mí y mire con el seño fruncido entonces Bella se separo de esa chica y volvió a correr hacia mí pero en ese momento la voz del Director Greene se escucho y todo se paralizo, todo se puso borroso y caí sin saber nada más.

Otra vez dolía la estúpida herida, estaba cabreado porque esto me incapacita para hacer lo que yo quería hacer. Sabía que estaba en el hospital ya que el olor a cloro a yodo era inconfundible, suspire para mis adentros y entonces moví la mano para encontrar la suya como bien sabia yo, Bella jamás me dejaría y estaría en las buenas y en las malas conmigo y esta no era la excepción. Entre abrí los ojos observando por encima de las pestañas y ahí estaba observándome toda triste, le sonreí para darle a entender de que estaba todo bien y ella también sonrió, era como despertar de una noche triste y al ver el sol con esa sonrisa.

-No tenias que pelear-comenzó y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, eso me partió el alma-Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

-Bella, no te preocupes, recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere-trate de hacerla reír pero no me funciono, ¿Dónde está Emmett cuando uno lo necesita?

-Edward enserio, no debes poner en riesgo tu vida para ir a golpear a alguien, sabes he estado pensando mucho en algo-dijo y me miro con el seño fruncido, entonces comencé a sudar.

-¿Qué?-dije sin preocuparme aun que por dentro lo estuviera.

-Edward me he dado cuenta que estas aquí por mi culpa, que todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa y ya no quiero que sufras-Suspiramos y una lagrima salió por el ojo de Bella-Edward lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos, lo mejor será que me olvides-Mi mundo se derrumbo de nuevo.

Yo no podía permitir eso, yo no podía porque el simple hecho de estar lejos de ella sería horrible para mi seria como aplastar mi poca vida que tengo. Suspire y la mire con cara de perrito desvaído.

-Bella no quiero alejarme de ti-Toque su mejilla con una mano y esta se mojo por sus lagrimas-Bella yo no quiero alejarme de ti porque yo te…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió ligeramente y apareció Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro y con sus papeles en las manos. Si antes odiaba a mi padre, hoy lo detesto.

-Bien Bella, será mejor que salgas porque revisare a Edward, mas al rato podrás pasar-mire a mi padre suplicante y el solo me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda venir de nuevo Carlisle-mi mirada paso a Bella-Nos vemos luego Edward, hasta…-y salió de la habitación llorando y pude observar como Alice la abrazaba.

Carlisle alzo mi bata de hospital y reviso la herida que técnicamente estaba ya curada, tocaba y me decía si dolía o no y yo obviamente me quejaba.

-Tienes que descansar Edward-dijo Carlisle-Te pondré un sedante para que puedas dormir mejor.

-No, no lo necesito y tampoco necesito dormir, estoy perfectamente así.

-Edward, hijo por favor, estas un poco delicado y además estoy enojado contigo por desobedecerme e ir a pelearte sabiendo que tienes una herida del tamaño de mi puño.

-No me molestes, no estoy de humor para dormir ni mucho menos para aguantarte.

-Edward no seas grosero, lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien desde la muerte de tu madre, pero ya entendí que tu no tuviste la culpa.

-¿Así?-lo mire-¿Desde cuándo entendiste? Porque que yo sepa llevo diez años tratando de convencerte y nunca lo he logrado, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Carlisle me miro y salió de la habitación para que alguien más pasara, como dije no necesita el sedante y mucho menos necesita dormir lo que yo quería y requería era tener a Bella cerca de mí, tenerla y decirle que la amaba con toda mi alma, que ella era la única y el motivo por el cual arriesgaba mi propia vida. Me perdí unos momentos en mis propios pensamientos hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir y del otro lado apareció una pequeña niña danzando.

-Hola Edward-sonrío mostrando aquellos hoyuelos que siempre ha tenido Alice.

-Hola Alice-le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto y se sentó a un lado.

-Pues bien, aun que la herida sigue picando, ¿Cómo están Jasper y Emmett?

Rodo los ojos antes de contestar.

-Más bien deberías preguntar cómo están los amigos de Steve, ya que Emmett está bien, en teoría claro ya que Rosalie le propino unos buenos golpes por pelearse-Alice se encogió de hombros-Jasper está bien solo tiene la ceja un poco abierta pero está bien, yo lo cuidare.

Y me quede alguna parte de la tarde platicando con Alice, platicamos sobre lo que paso y le conté sobre porque lo había hecho y porque tenía que hacerlo y es que no permitiría que a Bella le pase algo más. Alice se fue después de eso y entonces de nuevo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, al principio me asuste porque vi la sombra de un hombre algo y grandote aun que también creí que era Emmett pero después de caminar y que la luz de la luna lo iluminara, era Jacob.

-Hola Jacob.

-Ey, hola Edward-sonrió pero también hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Perdón si alguno de mis amigos te lastimo-dije-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No te preocupes además no fueron tus amigos, fueron los míos-me extrañe-Steve se molesto porque levante los libros de Bella y además porque según él, le estoy echando los perros a su novia-se encogió de hombros.

-Odio a Steve-dije y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Todos lo odian, además pues él también te odia.

-Si ya lo veo-

Jacob se sentó alado de mi y comenzamos a platicar sobre algunas cosas y algunas veces como que Jacob quería contarme algo y se quedaba callado, siempre que decía Bella esto o Bella aquello se ponía rígido o cambiaba de tema, él ocultaba algo y me inundaba la curiosidad pero como dice Rosalie, primero me hago su amigo y después le saco la sopa aun que pensándolo bien Jacob me caía muy bien.

-Oye Jacob ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-él asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira necesito hablar con Bella, no preguntes de qué, pero ella no quiere ya saber nada de mí porque bien sabes que Steve se lo prohíbe, pero enserio lo necesito.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare pero solo te pido algo a cambio-lo pensé durante un segundo y después dije que si-Bien es solo que necesito que no te separes de Bella, que ni tu ni tus amigos se separen de ella, no te puedo decir porque pero por favor si la quieres de verdad, tienes que cuidarla trata de vigilar cuando sale con Steve y hacia donde van por favor.

Eso me estaba empezando a preocupar pero solo dije que si además de que eso me convenía.


	20. Equivocada

**Capitulo 18: Equivocada**

**Bella**

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir solitas y es que después de haberme ido así de la habitación de Edward, me sentía peor que la mierda, si peor que eso. Camine por toda mi habitación mientras Steve preparaba algo en la planta de abajo, estaba mal herido y seguía con un montón de parches en el rostro y tenía unas cuantas costillas lastimadas pero nada grave como para que lo mandaran al hospital. Seguí moviéndome por toda mi habitación hasta que Steve regreso con un tazón de cereales y frunciendo el ceño a causa del dolor que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y es que después de la pelea con Edward, Steve había quedado peor de lastimado ya que su brazo estaba dislocado y tenía varios moretones en el abdomen y también el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía la televisión, solo negué con la cabeza y continué caminando.

Tenía que olvidarme de él, tenía que olvidar que Edward Cullen me gustaba y además todos aquellos años que estuve con él, en los cuales éramos los mejores amigos sin darnos cuenta, o más bien sin darme cuenta que yo lo amaba y que no necesitaba a nadie más que a él.

-¡Quítate!-grito Steve y lo mire-¡Me estas estorbando!

-Perdón-agache la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

Las horas pasaron hasta que dieron las ocho, Steve estaba por irse ya que sus amigos fueron por él ya que por los golpes, él y Paul eran los que habían quedado completamente mal heridos, Edward y Emmett si que sabían golpear. Cerré la puerta de mi casa y espere en la sala a que llegaran mis padres, estaba mirándome las uñas de las manos cuando se me ocurrió ver una película, me volví a levantar y puse Crepúsculo, una película de vampiros pero por supuesto mi personaje favorito era Robert Pattinson, me acomode de nuevo en el sofá y empecé a ver los cortos sobre otras películas que están por salir o que saldrán en DVD, estaba tan cómoda, tan relajada que cuando mis ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, el timbre de mi casa sonó y provoco que diera un gran brinco del sillón hacia el pasillo, camine con paso lento y tallándome los ojos para ver si así podía aclarar mi vista, hasta que llegue a la puerta y al abrirla, me espanto la imagen de un hombre alto con cabello largo. Al principio creí que se trataba de Steve pero cuando sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes, supe de inmediato que se trataba de Jacob.

-Hola, Bella.

-¡Jacob!-lo abrace y él me sostuvo en sus brazos-¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunte haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

-Pues vine por ti-sonrió sin pasar, se me salieron los ojos, yo no podía salir con Jacob, en primera porque él tiene novia, segunda porque yo también lo tengo y tercera porque si Steve o Leah se enteran, a Jacob lo castran y a mí me dejan sin pestañas-¡Bella!-grito de repente.

-¿Qué?-lo mire.

-Te me pierdes mujer-Jacob se carcajeo y me jalo de un brazo, era diferente a como Steve lo hacía-Ahora vámonos, tengo una chamarra que te cubrirá toda así que no te preocupes por la tuya.

Y no pude decir no, ahora íbamos a no sé qué parte ya que Jake no quería decirme nada, era una caja cerrada ya que siempre que le preguntaba se dibujaba un cierre invisible y no abría para nada la boca. Me recargue sobre la ventana observando los arboles pasar uno por uno o todos por montón, este chico era igual que Edward. Suspire. Edward. ¿Cómo estará Edward? Como lo extrañaba, extrañaba estar con él salir a comer chatarra con mi mejor amigo y lo mejor jugar con él. De verdad que lo extrañaba.

Jacob parco el carro en un estacionamiento grandísimo hasta que me di cuenta que era el hospital, ¿Qué diablos estábamos haciendo aquí? En ese momento lo comprendí todo, Edward le había pedido a Jacob que me buscara para que pudiera hablar con él ya que yo no quería, mi amigo no era un tonto. Mire a Jake con cara de "Traidor" y él se carcajeo, eso no me gusto para nada. Al entrar, el moreno de mi lado subió el elevador y al salir, nos esperaba un Edward en bata y con su tubo donde iba el suero. Nuestras miradas se encontraron pero no soporte ver su brillo y agache la mirada.

-Edward-dijo Jacob-Hice lo que me pediste, ahora me voy, iré a comer un emparedado en la cafetería del hospital, porque tengo un hambre que soy capaz de comerme a Bella.

Y Jacob se fue, dejándome ahí sola con Edward, quien puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro. A pesar de que me resistí, algo dentro de mi sabia que me agradaba y quería verlo a los ojos así que ya no me resistí y alce la mirada observando aquellas esmeraldas que hacían temblar mis piernitas.

-Bella-pronuncio mi nombre y su aliento golpeo mi rostro provocando que mi corazón se sobresaltara.

-Edward, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunte cuando sus ojos me liberaron.

-Bella lo siento tanto, pero no me diste otra opción, ven-me arrastro hacia su habitación y se quedo en la puerta, aun se veía un poco lastimado-Tu dijiste que ya no te buscara y eso hice, yo no te busque fue Jacob quien lo hizo.

-Sí pero era para ti.

-Bueno eso es cierto pero nunca dijiste que no podía decirle a alguien que te trajera, pudo ser cualquiera...-sonrió-Bella enserio yo no quiero separarme de ti.

-¿Así?-alce las cejas-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te quiero Bella, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo dentro de mí se ilumino haciendo que creara una ilusión que puede ser mentira. Solo lo mire y se acerco mas a mí.

-Bella, te quiero para mí, solo para mí- se acerco mas y tuve que retroceder porque esto estaba asustándome.

-Edward enserio estas asustándome, hazte para allá.

-Bella por dios no seas tonta-comenzó a reír-Bella quédate quieta no puedo caminar bien-Edward se detuvo pero yo seguí retrocediendo.

-Edward es enserio.

-Bueno ya Bella, enserio está empezando a doler la herida y no quiero hacer más esfuerzo, ya no jugare contigo-Edward camino hacia la cama y se recostó, me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y inhale con ganas antes de avanzar.

Algo me decía que esto estaba mal, Edward estaba como que contento y eso quería decir que estaba a punto de decirme algo y que también era algo que lo emocionaba, tal vez se dio cuenta de que tengo razón y se quiere librar de mi. Me quede pensativa por unos cuantos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que sentí la mano de Edward en mi mejilla y aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago acompañado de una descarga de electricidad.

-Bella, ¿en qué piensas?-pregunto y lo mire mordiéndome el labio.

-En nada, dime entonces, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué hiciste que Jacob me trajera aquí?

-Bella antes que nada quiero que sepas que eres una súper amiga pero ya me canse de que seamos solo amigos-Edward se puso serio y yo estaba al borde del colapso porque sabía perfectamente a que me atenía.

-Edward ya enserio, ve al grano-las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

-Bella yo te quiero y me di cuenta hace poco que ser tu amigo no me era suficiente-trate de hablar pero sus ojos verdes se me clavaron y las palabras salieron huyendo-Bella te amo.

Los últimos minutos desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, pero un calor de alegría me inundo al mismo tiempo que las mariposas y los mareos regresaron, mientras Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja ante mis expresión y yo sentía como la sangre subía y bajaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero ¿Por qué me decía esto? ¿Acaso se estaba burlado de mí?

-Bella no me gusta que estés con Steve, no me agrada la forma en cómo te trata.

-¿Así que es por eso?-dije al comprender porque su declaración, el frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo Bella-Me levante enojada.

-¿Por qué me lastimas así? Sabes pude creer tus palabras pero con esto-moví la cabeza de lado a lado-¡Ya no te creo nada!-explote.

-Bella cálmate si es por lo que dije es cierto, Steve te trata como la mierda del lugar de que parezcan que so novios y se quieren parece que eres su juguete-Edward gruño-Hoy lo vi besándose con otra chica y la estaba tocando todo, dime, ¿Crees que eso es tener respeto hacia ti?

-¡Estás loco!-volví a gritar-¡Steve no me trata mal!-mentí-Steve lo hace porque me quiere.

-Yo también te quiero y créeme que yo no te trataría así, Bella entiéndelo, yo te amo y Steve te trata mal.

-¡No me trata mal y ni tú me amas, lo haces solo porque quieres que me aleje de Steve, porque no soportas que este con alguien más que no seas tú, porque piensas que nuestra amistad se acabo!-Me cubrí los ojos con las manos y las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-Bella-Edward se acerco a mí y toco mis manos pero de un solo movimiento lo aleje.

-¡No quiero que me digas nada!-grite-¡Ya no quiero que te metas en mi vida, te odio!

-¡Si ya no quieres que me meta en tu vida entonces creo que esto se termina, tenias razón aun que me duela hasta el fondo del alma lo mejor será que nos separemos…!

Camino hacia la puerta y aun que quise detenerlo algo me lo impedía Seguiré protegiéndote aun cueste lo que cueste y es que a pesar de que sus palabras eran ciertas, me costaba aun creerlas y agradecía su ayuda y tanto y mucho mas su mentira de que me amaba, era más que grande mi agradecimiento pero no podía darme por vencida, yo quería protegerlo y eso haría, Steve jamás se acercara a ninguno de mis amigos.

Me quede ahí, llorando mientras pensaba en la pelea que acaba de tener con Edward, era estúpido lo sé pero estaba desecha, lo amaba tanto que tan solo saber que él ahora me odiaba y quería alejarse de mí, me mataba por dentro. La puerta se abrió y brinque de susto al mismo tiempo que una alegría me inundaba al pesar que era Edward, pero no era él, era Jacob que me observo y camino hacia mí para abrazarme.

-Todo salió mal, ¿verdad?-no tenía fuerza para hablar y solo asentí con la cabeza-Ven será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Pero… ¿Edward?

-Lo vi caminar muy lento hacia la oficina de su padre, yo creo que se quedara ahí durante un largo momento.

Y así paso todo esto, de la noche a la mañana mi mejor amigo dejo de serlo y ahora estaba sola, con un chico que me maltrataba y con él cual estaba para proteger a la persona que más amo.

-Marzo-

_Hay veces que la vida es tan injusta contigo que piensas si hay alguien allá arriba que te odie, ¡Odio mi vida!_

-Abril-

_Lo veo y me derrito aun que después de ver su mirada de enojo siento que tengo que salir corriendo, todo está mal pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

-Mayo-

Estábamos a poco de terminar este año y estaba más que cansada, este sería mi último año en Forks, me iría lejos a seguir estudiando y dejaría todo atrás. Pasaba casi todo mi tiempo en mi casa, ya no salía, ya no me divertía y mucho menos tenía amigos, recuerdo cuando Alice y Rosalie me vieron en los pasillo de la escuela y me preguntaron que si estaba bien, pero desde ese día me he vuelto la mas mentirosa del mundo.

"-Bella-dijo Alice y la observe mientras metía mis libros a mi casillero.

-Hola Bella-Rosalie me sonrió y solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Bella queríamos hablar contigo.

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo prisa.

Claro que tenía tiempo y tiempo era lo que me sobraba pero no podía hablar con ellas no cuando sabia de que me iban hablar y por quien me iban hablar. Les di la espalda y casi echo a correr pero las manos pálidas de Rosalie me detuvieron.

-Bella por favor, es solo un minuto-me detuve y las mire aun que no quisiera.

-Bella hace mucho que no nos hablas y eso nos pone triste-Alice hizo un puchero y tuve que morder mi lengua para no reírme, eso siempre me encantaba de Alice por eso lo hacía.

-Bella, ¿ya no nos quieres?-pregunta Rosalie y mis lagrimas se quieren salir al escucharla.

-Chicas en serio no me malinterpreten pero no puedo hablar ahora con ustedes lo siento-trate de nuevo irme pero Alice me detuvo esta vez.

-¡Ya me canse Bella!

-Alice…-tanto Rosalie como yo nos sorprendimos, la duende cuando se enoja si daba miedo.

-Bella ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has hecho a Edward? Sabes desde hace dos meses Edward ya no es el mismo, ya no sonríe, ya no se divierte, se la pasa todo el tiempo en su casa o en la biblioteca, ya ni sale con nosotros y estamos preocupados, enserio que lo estamos.

Rosalie y Alice asintieron con la cabeza y yo quería ser avestruz para meterme debajo de la tierra. Genial, ahora me sentía culpable, ahora me sentía peor que antes. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos rodando sobre mis mejillas mientras Alice se acercaba y me abrazaba dándome un gran beso en la frente y tratando de calmarme. Era genial estar así con mis amigas con aquellas personas que un día me quisieron ya que ahora me odiaban."

Desde ese día me sentía muy mal, desde ese día sentí que mi vida ya no valía nada y que ahora estaba destinada a algo más. No merecía amigos como todos ellos, no merecía tener a ninguno de ellos, no cuando era así de grosera.

Seguí caminando sobre el pasillo mientras llegaba al estacionamiento, necesitaba un poco de aire y ya de perdis estar en compañía de los que dicen ser mis "Amigos", cuando Salí alce la mirada y un par de esmeraldas intensas me observaron haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara, Edward me miraba como un niño ve el brócoli cuando su madre se lo quiere dar a la fuerza ósea horrible, agache la mirada y seguí caminando sintiendo un par de cuchillos siguiéndome. Al momento en que llegue donde estaban todos los amigos de Steve, él inmediatamente puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para depositar un beso en mi frente, era raro, de vez en cuando él hacia eso y más enfrente de sus amigos.

-Bella-Steve me hablo mientras conducía por la carretera-Eh estado pensando que ya es tiempo que salgamos como toda una pareja, ¿Qué te parece?

-Si me parece bien-trate de sonreír pero no me funciono muy bien.

-Bueno mira se estrena una película muy famosa sobre Vampiros, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

Era chistoso, Steve sabia que me gustaba la saga de Crepúsculo y esto me parecía una burla de su parte, que idiota. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui a comer, metí al microondas una parte de la cena de ayer y mientras se calentaba le hablaba a mi madre para decirle lo mismo de siempre. Que saldría con mis amigos y que tal vez me quedaría en casa de Alice, mis padres aun no sabía que estaba con Steve ya que según mi padre, son chicos malos, patrañas o bueno tal vez si tenga razón pero muy poca. Seguí mi rutina de siempre, lave los trastes, hice mi tarea y alce mi cuarto para que se viera decente. Las horas se me pasaron volando, ya ni sabía qué hora era y que era lo que haría, como dije ya nada me interesa, solo terminar este año e irme para empezar una nueva vida.

Estaba acostada viendo televisión cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó y baje las escaleras con un bolso en la mano y con una chaqueta, hoy el tiempo amenazaba con llover y además del frio, no quería estar castañeando. Al abrir la puerta, una rosa roja me esperaba y me asombre al verla, pero Steve solo sonrió. Tome la rosa y me ayudo al entrar al carro, todo esto se me hacia extraño, cuando llegamos al cine, compro los boletos y luego las palomitas, me dio palomitas en la boca y hasta me beso varias veces, ¿Es que acaso estaba enfermo? Se comportaba de una forma demasiado extraña. La película fue fantástica, como siempre el amor triunfa y Robert y Kristen se quedaron juntos, ambos siendo vampiros y teniendo una hija hibrida, fue fantástica.

-No me gusto-dijo Steve mientras comía un rosquilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Taylor debió quedarse con Kristen, hacían mejor pareja.

-No me parece, Kristen es hermosa y Robert es el más guapo hacen linda pareja-me encogí de hombros y Steve solo se carcajeo.

-¿Vamos por aquí?-señalo una calle que me pareció extraña pero ¿Qué podía pasar?

Asentí y lo seguí mientras me preguntaba ¿A dónde demonios quería ir? Algo me olía mal y presentía algo pero no sabía que era hasta que escuche como Steve comenzaba a reír y gire el rostro para encontrarme con el tan cerca de mí. Me abrazo y comenzó a besarme de una forma exagerada, no podía respirar y me apretaba sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Basta Steve me estas lastimando!

Algo fuerte y duro me golpe en el rostro y caí al suelo pensando que me rompería el cráneo por el impacto, Steve se me monto encima y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo poco a poco hasta que se hizo más brusco.

-¡Steve!-comencé a chillar y de nuevo algo me golpeo.

-¡Cállate!-volvió a golpearme-¡No sabes lo mucho que he esperado por esto!-me beso el cuello.

Siguió besándome y las lágrimas no tardaban en salir, me dolía todo, ahora comprendía cuando todos me dijeron que él era malo y cuando quería que saliéramos hoy y los detalles. Estaba perdida.


	21. Salvando a mi Ángel

**Capitulo 19: Salvando a mi Ángel**

**Edward**

Ahí estaba, parada sobre las escaleras moviendo todo mi mundo sin que ella lo supiera. Ahora estaba con mis amigos, tratando de entender hacia qué lugar iríamos aun que lo cierto es que siempre confirmaba y al último lo cancelaba, a un no me sentía con ganas de salir, de estar feliz y más cuando no lo soy, ya había perdido lo que tanto me importaba, lo que si me hacia feliz y me hacía reír ahora ni los malos chistes de Emmett me hacen reír, me hacen disfrutar y pensar que tan buena es la vida. Ahora nada importa si no estoy con ella, si ella sufre y yo muero.

-¿Qué dices, Edward?-Emmett me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y solo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

-¡Genial!-Alice grito y salto hacia la espalda de Emmett que comenzó a darle vueltas.

Todos reían y gritaban, excepto yo que solo estaba en cuerpo pero en alma, ya había desaparecido en aquella habitación de hospital. Todos subieron a sus respectivos carros mientras yo me acomodaba en el mío, entonces escuche como si alguien me hablara, subí el rostro y me encontré con Tanya.

-Hola Edward-sonrió.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunte de inmediato al verla un poco triste.

-Quería saber si…-se mordió el labio-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

Solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza y es que no podía decirle que no, después de ser tan buena amiga conmigo y haber comprendido que quería a otra cuando tuve con ella, si que le debía una. Tanya subió al carro y empezó a tararear una canción mientras tomaba su brillo labial y se lo untaba en los labios.

-¿Te importa si pongo la radio?-pregunte.

-No claro que no.

Tanya comenzó a cambiar de estación hasta que encontró una de música romántica, la canción que tocaba era un que te llega al corazón, de esas que casi te cortas las venas, Tanya comenzó a cantarla y cuando termino volvió a delinearse el ojo porque una lagrima se había escapado de su ojo, la locutora de radio empezó a leer algunos correos que le había llegado para después dar pie a la otra canción. Tanya de nuevo comenzó a cantar y hasta que comprendí el mensaje de la canción me di cuenta que estaba escrita para mí. Yo todos los días la veía con él y parecía que era feliz pero ¿En realidad lo era? A pesar de que Emmett o Jasper me contradigan, yo conocía muy bien a Bella y ella realmente se veía feliz con Steve o tal vez ya aprendió a fingir y ahora las mentiras le salen también muy bien. La canción continúo hasta el punto que un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y carraspee para deshacerlo.

-Te recuerda a ella, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tanya y la observe.

-Más o menos, tampoco tanto-mentí, todo me recordaba a ella.

-Edward, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a comer?-pregunto y sonreí-Claro como amigos.

Tal vez despejarme un poco me haga bien. Estaba a punto de decir que si cuando recordé que también había quedado con los chicos y si no iba esta vez, tal vez mañana mi cabeza no esté unida a mi cuerpo. La Pixie da miedo cuando se enoja.

-No puedo Tanya, enserio me gustaría pero quede en ir con los demás a casa de Alice para-me quede pensando en lo que haríamos y llegue a la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea-para algo que quiere Emmett.

-Ya veo-agacho la cabeza y giro el rostro para mirar por la ventana.

-Pero…-comencé-¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?-Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió con un asentimiento-Pero antes iremos a mi casa, tengo que darle a Nana unas cosas.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegamos a mi casa, aparque el carro y salí para abrirle la puerta a Tanya, pero al parecer esta no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le abriera la puerta, ya que solita salió y camino hacia la entrada. Me rasque la cabeza y me mordí la lengua para no carcajearme. Cuando abrí la puerta, le dije a Tanya que mi casa era su casa y pasamos juntos hacia la sala, mientras mi invitada observaba los cuadros pegados y los cuadros que estaban sobre la mesa, eran de toda la familia y hasta de mi madre.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto y la observe.

-Mi madre.

-Te pareces mucho a ella, ¿Podrías presentármela?-sonreí

Camine hacia Tanya para tomarla de la cintura y guiarla hacia la cocina donde siempre se encontraba Nana y de seguro le gustarían todas sus galletas. Caminamos hacia la cocina en silencio y sin responder su pregunta. Cuando llegamos Nana estaba sacando del horno un tazón con pasta para después darse la vuelta y observar a Tanya de arriba hacia abajo junto con una lazada de cejas.

-Nana ella es Tanya Denali-mire a Tanya-Ella es Nana, es prácticamente mi madre.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambas y tome una galleta.

-Las dejo chicas, voy a darme un baño y bajo para que comamos, Nana si habla Carlisle dile que iré a casa de Emmett y Alice.

-Si hijo.

Y subí las escaleras desapareciendo de todo, olvidando todo a mí alrededor en el único lugar donde podía. Mi cuarto. Al entrar no pude evitar mirar hacia enfrente y observar el cuarto de Bella, pero ahí estaba recogiendo todo el tiradero de su cuarto. Seguí observándola hasta que de repente cayó al suelo, al principio me preocupe, ¿Qué tal si se lastimo  
y esta herida? o ¿Qué tal si esta desmayada? Lo pensé antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa pero después se levanto y comenzó a reír, como dije, ella era feliz y ahora estaba comprobado. Tome una toalla del mueble y también mis calzoncillos para después caminar con paso lento hacia la regadera.

_¡No quiero que me digas nada!-Bella Grito-¡Ya no quiero que te metas en mi vida, te odio!_

Aquellas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza y la tristeza volvió a inundarme. Como la extrañaba sin pensarlo se había vuelto lo más importante en mi vida, lo más importante que había tenido jamás. Y saber que la tuve siempre tan cerca y nunca supe lo que tenia, se me escapo de las manos y ahora está con otro, vaya amigo, hombre y pretendiente era. Bufé mientras me peinaba. Cuando baje las escaleras, Nana y Tanya seguían platicando iba acompañarlas pero cuando Tanya hizo una pregunta un poco tonta, me detuve a escuchar.

-¿Dónde está la madre de Edward?

-La madre de Edward murió-Tanya comenzó a toser y creo que era mi turno de entrar.

-¿De qué platican?

-Sobre nada, Edward-la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse y tan solo le sonreí, eso nunca fallaba.

-Bueno parece que ya no hay tiempo para comer, iremos a casa de Emmett, Nana.

-De acuerdo hijo, hablo tu padre hace un rato, dice que viene a comer y que te diviertas.

-Gracias.

Tome a Tanya de la cintura y comencé a caminar con ella hacia la salida, ya en el carro volví a prender la radio y puse el carro en marcha. Durante el camino fue demasiado silencioso, Tanya no decía nada y mucho menos me observaba, estaba como que metida en su mundo, eso era perfecto, me relajaba pensar que estaba solo que o había nadie más en mi mundo más que yo y solamente yo. Seguí todo el camino hacia la casa de Alice, estaba indeciso en ir o no ir todavía y a pesar de que traigo a Tanya conmigo, me sentía solo y sin compañía solo deseando estar con ella, estar con Bella y divertirme mucho con ella. Todo lo que quería estaba muy lejos de mí, todo lo que pedía ya lo había perdido. Subí la pequeña colina pasando atreves del bosque y encontré la gran casa de madera de los Brandon, baje del carro y me detuve pensando si ayudaría a Tanya pero esta lo volvió hacer sola, camine hacia la entrada y al tocar Monic nos abrió la puerta y supe de inmediato que Mary la madre de Emmett y Alice había vuelto a salir de viaje.

-¡Edward!-Alice comenzó a gritar y correr hacia mí.

Cache a la duende entre mis brazos y comenzó a cantar en mi oído "¡Viniste, viniste!" y Adiós a mis tímpanos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la visita de Tanya y es que conociendo a Rosalie y a la duende, ella no les caía del todo bien ya que el grupito de Animadoras siempre han querido quedarse con Emmett y con Jasper porque todas creen que los jugadores del equipo deberíamos de estar con ellas. Fue difícil hacer que todos se unieran pero lo logramos después de que mis amigos hablaran con sus novias pudimos juntarnos todos sin que Rosalie insultara a Tanya y sin que Alice quisiera tirarla, era un caos. Todo salió muy bien, todos nos divertimos y como siempre jugamos con Emmett y dejamos que Alice nos enseñara sus nuevos proyectos y que dejara a Rosalie y a Tanya probárselos, eso fue extraño. Tanya comenzó a tomar demasiado y empezó a hacer desfiguros sobre la masa y empezaba a acercarse y acercarse más a mí y a mis amigos entonces supe que era momento de sacarla de aquí.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunta Alice y hace un pequeño pechero que me parte el alma.

-Si es que mañana iré a un lado, ya ves que es sábado entonces saldré.

-Bueno está bien, cuídate-me abraza y se alza de puntitas para alcanzarme-Te quiero Edward- y me despido con un bezo en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta y decirle adiós a todos.

Lleve a Tanya a su casa ya que no dejaba de gritar y cantar a todo pulmón, yo solo trataba de tranquilizarla pero me era imposible, cuando llegamos, su hermano inmediatamente la llevo a su cuarto y le explique lo que había pasado, él comprendió y se despidió de mi con un "Nos vemos pronto Edward" y ahí supe que estaba tratando con un Gay. Conduje con mucho con cuidado hacia mi casa, era de noche y el tiempo amenazaba con llover, no me gustaría tener otro accidente ahora, no de nuevo, cuando llegue a mi casa, baje del carro, puse el cerrojo y me coloque la chaqueta, también hacia un frio de esos que te calan los huesos, iba a entrar a mi casa cuando escuche la voz de alguien a mis espaldas.

-¡Edward!-gire el rostro y me encontré a Jacob corriendo hacia mí.

-Ah hola Jacob, ¿como est...?

No me dejo continuar ya que sus ojos estaban semi llorosos y temblaba. Fruncí el seño.

-Edward, Bella está en peligro, Steve le hará daño...

No supe que decir, no supe que hacer hasta creo que me quede petrificado un tiempo por sus palabras, por saber que Bella está en peligro.

-¡Jacob ¿De qué estás hablando? –ya no podía, está más nervioso que nadie.

-Edward, Steve hizo una apuesta cuando llegamos-Camine hacia el coche y le dije que subiera-él inmediatamente supo que Bella quedo encantado con él e hizo una apuesta con todos menos conmigo, les dijo que podía enamorarla y que podía ser suya en todos los aspectos así quisiera o no, Bella.

-Entonces-acelere-¿Quieres decir que Steve va a violar a Bella?

-Sí.

No soporte más y acelere mas, esto era mi culpa, si yo tan solo la hubiera cuidado mas, si tan solo nunca la hubiera dejado y le hubiera dicho la verdad, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Tome el celular y marque el numero de Bella, pero nadie contesto, volví a marcar pero a un numero diferente y me contesto una Alice riendo.

-Alice pásame a Emmett-casi grite.

-Está en el baño, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice, Bella está en peligro, pásame a Jasper.

A los cinco segundos mi mejor amigo contesto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Alice está nerviosa ¿Qué paso?

-Jasper necesito que nos veamos en Port Ángeles, Steve engaño a Bella y parece que quiere lastimarla, te veo ahí junto con Emmett.

-Está bien, nos veremos enfrente del cine.

Y colgué, Jacob me dijo que lo dejara en la carretera, que le hablaría a su novia para que pasara por él ya que según él no puede ayudarnos, él tiene que estar con sus amigos tratando de buscar a Steve. Estaba demasiado enojado, nervioso y ansioso por partirle la cara a ese Idiota, volví acelerar y pasar las curvas demasiado rápido rezando en que no me volviera a ir de picón. Cuando llegue al cine, no había nadie ahí, camine hacia el cine y empezó a preguntar por Bella, al parecer si había ido ahí pero después salió con Steve, seguí preguntando en cada tienda que pasaba, en cada lugar hasta que una mujer me dijo que la había visto irse con alguien hacia las bodegas, corrí hacia ahí cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Ya estamos en el cine, vemos tu Volvo pero ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy directo hacia las bodegas, pregunte y la vieron por ahí, apúrense.

Y seguí corriendo hacia las bodegas que quedaban arriba y entonces la lluvia empezó a caer y observe algo en la penumbra, algo se movía en el suelo y alguien trataba de gritar, eran Bella y Steve, corrí mucho más rápido y al observar como Steve tenia a Bella, lo tome de la camisa y se lo quite de encima, golpeándolo hasta cansarme, el maldito solo gritaba y trataba de protegerse mientras sus pantalones se le iban a los tobillos, maldito como pudo haber tratado de hacerle daño a Bella, a mi Bella. Un golpe en el estomago y se encorvaba, otro golpe en el rostro y la sangre comenzó a salir.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros-Observe a Emmett golpear-Ve por Bella.

Gire el rostro y observe un pequeño bulto a la esquina, corrí hacia ella y estuve a punto de resbalarme pero no me importo cuando la vi, estaba completamente aterrada, su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba a causa del frio y el miedo, eso me destrozo por completo.

-Bella, todo está bien-dije y trate del calmarla-Bella soy yo-parecía que no me reconocía porque seguía teniendo miedo-no tengas miedo, ya nada malo te pasara, ya estoy aquí.

La abrace pegándola a mi pecho para cubrirla y proporcionarle calor, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y los temblores aumentaron, no supe en qué momento pero Bella se resbalo de mis brazos y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero la volví a sostener pegándola de nuevo a mi pecho. Observe del otro lado a Emmett que seguía golpeándolo y a Jasper acercarse con una sombrilla.

-Alice me la dio, están muy preocupadas, vamos.

-¿Y Steve?

-Lo llevaremos con Charlie.

-¿Estás loco? Charlie lo va a matar-dije.

-¿No es lo mejor?

-No, hay que llevarlo a la Push, dénselo a sus amigos y díganles que si no se va del pueblo le irá peor.

-Edward…

-Es que yo quiero hablar a solas con los padres de Bella, no sabemos cómo se pondrán.

-De acuerdo, pero lleva a Bella a casa de Alice.

Tome en brazos a Bella y corrí hacia mi carro, a este ritmo tendría más pompa y mas pierna dentro de un mes. Reí para mis adentros y observe a Bella brincar entre mis brazos. La puse sobre el asiento trasero y arranque el carro mientras observaba por el espejo a Bella que se movía, en una de esas estando cerca de la casa de Alice, Bella comenzó a gritar y pare el carro para calmarla, solo me miro y siguió llorando. Era espantoso, todo esto se estaba volviendo en mi peor pesadilla.


	22. Cuidando un Ángel

**Capitulo 20: Cuidando un Ángel.**

**Edward**

Llevé a Bella a casa de Alice e inmediatamente la pequeña Pixie nos recibió y nos introdujo hacia la sala. Bella estaba cada vez más fría y temblaba demasiado, parecía como si se estuviera convulsionando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Alice toca la frente de Bella.

-Steve trato de violarla pero lo detuvimos, ahora Alice, necesito ropa seca y que prepares la tina con agua caliente.

-Sí, será mejor que llames a tu padre.

Asentí con la cabeza y observe que Bella abría los ojos pero de nuevo los volvía a cerrar, la observe mientras marcaba el número de mi padre.

-¿Hola?

-Carlisle, necesito que vengas a la casa de los Brandon-dije y solo pude escuchar un "Voy para allá".

Bella seguía en el sofá toda mojada, Alice inmediatamente llego con ropa seca y cambio a Bella mientras iba por un vaso con agua, al poco rato, llego Carlisle.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?-pregunta y le señalo a Bella-¿Qué ah pasado, Edward?

Le conté todo a Carlisle, desde que Bella conoció a Steve y lo que ese maldito trato de hacer, estaba que me moría del coraje, quería seguir golpeándolo y peor quería matar a ese estúpido. En cuanto llegaron Emmett y Jasper les conté sobre la apuesta que Jacob me había contado, todos comprendieron y maldijeron, Alice y Rosalie se sentían muy culpables porque nunca estuvieron con Bella como debían de hacerlo, yo me sentía peor, me sentía estúpido e idiota, nunca debí de dejarla, nunca debí de haber permitido que ella saliera con él, debí de decirle toda la verdad y comprobárselo no dejarla ir, había sido un idiota. Mientras Carlisle revisaba a Bella, curo sus heridas: la de la ceja y la del labio, unto unas cuantas cremas sobre el moretón de su pómulo y también masajeo su pierna que estaba lastimada, por suerte no estaba rota. Bella seguía dormida pero aun así se quejaba, sabía perfectamente que no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a la realidad.

-Bueno no tiene nada más que moretones que sanaran en una semana, pero sugiero que la lleven a un psicólogo, tendrá muchos problemas.

Asentimos con la cabeza y golpee la pared para después esconder el rostro entre las manos, me sentía tan culpable.

-Es mi culpa-dije y todos me miraron-Si yo hubiera sido un buen amigo, Bella jamás hubiera pasado por esto.

-No Edward, nadie tiene la culpa, las cosas pasan por algo-Rosalie trataba de calmarme pero no lo conseguía.

-Bien propongo que le metan en agua caliente, denle un baño para que los músculos se relajen y Rosalie-Carlisle saco algo de su maletín-has que se tome esto después de algo de comer, le servirá para que duerma.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y cargue a Bella para llevarla a la planta de arriba. Alice ya había preparado la bañera y ahora solo dejaría que ella y Rose la bañaran. Acomode la cama y me cambie la ropa húmeda por una seca que me dio Emmett. No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Bella cuando la rescatamos, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, esto jamás me lo perdonaría, jamás me perdonaría haberla descuidado y gracias a mi descuido haberle pasado lo que le pasó. Alice y Rosalie salieron rápido y Bella solo me miraba, Alice la cambio y la dejo sentada en la cama mientras que bajaba por algo de cenar al igual que Rosalie. Me acerque a Bella con la toalla y empecé a secar su cabello.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte tomando un mechón y secándolo.

Ella tan solo me miro y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la abrace dejando a un lado la toalla y ella me abrazo con fuerza temiendo de que me alejara de ella.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, todo esto es mi culpa-inmediatamente se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, yo limpie sus lagrimas.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Edward-parpadee, era la primera vez que Bella hablaba en esta noche-Fui yo, creí que Steve si me quería-sus lagrimas volvieron a salir.

La abrace pegándola más a mi pecho y temiendo que alguien más le hiciera daño, si era así, no lo permitiría, lucharía a capa y espada si era necesario para protegerla, ella era la cosita más importante para mí, era lo que tanto quería y no saben las ganas que tengo de besarla decirle que estoy con ella y que siempre estaré pero en esta situación, creo que lo mejor es estar quietecito. Mi camisa poco a poco la empecé a sentir húmeda gracias a las lagrimas de Bella hasta que Alice entro por la puerta.

-Perdón, ¿Interrumpo?-Alice sonrió, típico de ella.

-No Alice está bien.

-Bueno aquí les dejo la cena de Bella, Monic dice que coma algo caliente y como ella siempre hace algo que le gusta, hizo este caldo de pollo, con esto se sentirá mejor.

-Gracias.

Alice salió por la puerta y me dejo ahí de nuevo con Bella. Tome el plato y tome un poco de liquido con la cuchara, Bella solo me veía y cuando acerque la cuchara comió con mucho gusto, al parecer se sentía bien pero no se tal vez estaba ocultándome algo. Poco a poco el contenido del plato fue terminando y el vaso con leche también, Bella estaba más tranquila y hacia la misma pregunta, yo solo le decía que nunca me separaría de ella. Los minutos pasaron y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las once de la noche, acosté a Bella en la cama y la tape, más que su amigo parecía su padre, siempre me vi así.

-Edward-Alice entro de nuevo-Ya está tu habitación, es la del fondo.

-Si gracias Alice.

-¡No!-ambos giramos el rostro cuando Bella grito-Lo prometiste, dijiste que no te separarías de mi.

Bella comenzó de nuevo a llorar y me acerque para abrazarla, Alice tan solo se recargo en la entrada y puso cara de perrito degollado, sabía que tanto ella como los demás sufrían con Bella, sufrían verla así y al igual que yo, ellos se sentían culpables por haber dejado a Bella sola, nunca cumplimos aquella promesa de cuando chicos, aquella que ahora pensamos que es un tontería pero eh aquí las consecuencias. Bella siguió llorando y le dije a Alice que me quedaría a dormir aquí con ella.

-¿Estás seguro? Mira que la cama es muy chica y tú eres muy grande.

-No Alice está bien, me quedare aquí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

Se acerco a Bella y la abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba un beso en su frente, se limpio una lagrima y dijo "Hasta mañana" antes de salir por la puerta. Me acerque a Bella y me recosté sobre la cama después de apagar la luz, Bella se recostó sobre mi brazo y cerró los ojos. Durante un largo momento no pude más que observarla, mirarla tan linda y tan seria, tan tranquila, su respiración era calmada y al tocar su mejilla, una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla y un nudo en la garganta se me hizo. Estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando alguien toco la puerta. Me levante y camine directo hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con la Duende.

-¿Como esta?-Alice pregunta mientras se muerde el labio.

-Más o Menos, ahora estoy con ella pero no quiere que me separe, la deje durmiendo.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Monic o a Emmett o a Mí

-Si gracias.

Observo a Alice meterse en su habitación y abro la puerta mientras me meto a la mía, observo la cama pero me sorprendo al ver que Bella no está ahí…

-¿Bella?-pregunto pero nadie, empiezo a preocuparme-Bella, ¿Donde estas?

Camine directo hacia el baño pero nada, no había nadie ahí, camine hacia la ventana y tampoco, ¿Pero dónde diablos se metió Bella? Ahora estaba más espantado que hace un rato, ¿Y si salió sin que yo me diera cuanta? No eso no podía haber pasado, Alice y yo estábamos en la entrada. Volví a buscar en todas partes y estuve a punto del colapso cuando escuche un pequeño chillido que provenía de alguna parte, me quede en silencio seguí escuchando para poder saber de dónde provenía hasta que me di cuenta que venía del otro lado de la habitación. Camine más rápido de lo normal y al observar toda la habitación, vi una pequeña figura oscura debajo del escritorio, camine hacia ahí y encontré a Bella agachada y llorando, su rostro estaba escondido sobre sus piernas y cuando trate de tocarla, se hizo hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared y llorando aun mas, de repente me recordó a cuando éramos pequeños.

-Bella, ven acá, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?-le ofrecí mi mano pero ella la miro con desconfianza.

-Me dejaste sola-dijo y la mire-Y estaba ahí, ahí estaba-señalo el otro cuarto donde supuse estaría la cama.

-Ven acá, no pasa nada, yo estoy contigo y lo siento pero Alice me había hablado.

Le ofrecí de nuevo mi mano y ella la tomo volviendo a llorar. Todo esto me partía el alma en dos, me dolía el corazón el tan solo verla así, la cargue entre mis brazos y le lleve hacia la cama, sudaba demasiado y sus lagrimas de nuevo empaparon mi camisa, la recosté sobre la cama de nuevo y me abrazo competo cuando me acosté a su lado, comencé a tararearle una canción que había compuesto para ella e inmediatamente Bella se quedo dormida. Cerré los ojos y al igual que ella me quede dormido soñando con mi único y gran Ángel de ojos chocolates.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Bella ya no estaba sobre mis brazos, me desperté rápido buscándola y cayéndome repetidas veces hasta que apareció saliendo del baño cubierta con una manta.

-Perdón si te desperté-dijo y la observe, tenía los ojos llorosos y papel de baño en sus manos.

-Estuviste llorando-No era una pregunta.

-No es solo que…-no termino y la abrace.

-Ya Bella, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí.

-Es que fue horrible Edward, a cada momento siento que lo tengo encima de mí y que me toca-sollozo-Edward quiero morirme.

-No digas eso, ven-la senté en la cama de nuevo y volví abrazarla.

Bella no dejaba de llorar y temblaba como el día anterior, era horrible, si Bella sufría creo que yo también lo hacía.

-Bella no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, yo estoy contigo y los demás igual, iremos hoy al hospital para que veas a una Psicóloga.

-¡No!-grito-Yo no quiero ir con una doctora, no estoy loca.

-No Bella no se trata de que estés loca, la doctora te ayudara a que olvides lo que paso anoche.

-¡No!-repitió-Ya te dije que no quiero ir.

-Bella no seas una bebe, vamos a ir y punto, es por tu bien-y su mirada me mato, parecía borrego degollado-Así que no te sientes tan mal ¿verdad?-sonreí-Bueno Bella no quiero discutir mas contigo, vamos a ir y ya, yo estaré contigo, hazlo por mí.

-De acuerdo.

Lo que Bella no sabía es que hoy iría hablar con sus padres para contarles todo lo ocurrido así Charlie podría encargarse bien de Steve y también Renne podrá acompañarnos a ir al Psicólogo, esto estaba muy bien. Me acomode de nuevo en la cama y Bella hizo lo mismo a mi lado, me abrazo y comenzó a jugar con mis pies y haciendo figuras con su dedo sobre mi pecho, eso era incomodo pero se sentía muy bien.


	23. Aprendiendo a Ayudar

**Capitulo 21: Aprendiendo a Ayudar.**

**Edward**

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado mientras me ponía la camiseta, hoy Bella se veía mejor en cierta forma pero no sé, algo me decía que no lo estaba del todo y claro con lo que había pasado pues quien lo estaría, esta noche había soñado que Bella se alejaba de mi y aun que yo corría y corría, nunca podía alcanzarla, era frustrante y tengo suerte de que sea un sueño, sino ya estuviera calvo por arrancarme el cabello por querer alcanzarla de algún modo.

Suspire y cuando ente a la cocina observe a todos sentados en la barra.

-Bueno días, Edward-Jasper estaba en la estufa cocinando algo.

-¡Edward!-grito Alice y la mire-Buenos… auch…días…auch.

-Alice deja de meter las manos por eso te quemas-Alice rodeaba a Jasper para poder agarrar un pedazo de lo que estaba cocinando, solo sonreí.

-Chicos vengo por algo de desayunar, aun Bella no se siente con ganas de bajar.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Pues anoche estuvo de inquieta, de repente lloraba dormida y una vez grito pero solo la calme y después se volvía a dormir-me toque la cabeza y suspire-Hoy la llevare con la Psicóloga haber que pasa.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor.

-¡Dios!-grito alguien en la puerta e inmediatamente cinco pares de ojos observaron a Monic que estaba espantada-Niños, ¿Qué hacen en la cocina?

-Cálmate Monic, mejor ve a dormir, ayer ayudaste demasiado, nosotros nos hacemos cargo-Emmett camino hacia ella y le dio un ligero abrazo mientras todos decían que sí.

-De acuerdo pero prométanme que si necesitan algo, me lo dirán o si alguien se lastima me lo dirán-todos asintieron con la cabeza y alzaron la mano señal de juramento-Solo un rato mas y bajo…

-Monic está bien, yo los cuidare-dijo Rosalie y Monic suspiro y volvió a su habitación.

-Toma Edward-mire a Jasper y la charola de comida que había-Llévale de comer a Bella.

Agradecí y subí hacia a la habitación para encontrar a Bella mirando hacia la ventana, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se abrazaba las piernas mientras observaba la lluvia caer, me dolía verla de esta forma y siempre que la veía triste era como un golpe en pecho, suspire y camine hacia donde ella se encontraba. Deje la charola a un lado y la abrace para depositar un beso en su cabeza, ella comenzó a temblar y después a llorar, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo tratando de protegerla, tratando de que nada ni nadie le hiciera ya más daño, Bella comenzó a llorar más que sentí mi brazo húmedo y después me miro, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos momentos antes de que tocara su cara con una mano y ella cerrara los ojos esperando lo que tanto quería también, me acerque a ella, sintiendo en mi pecho su corazón latir con desesperación, ese hermoso latir me volvía loco, hacia que sacara dentro de mí al león que llevaba dentro, me acerque un poco mas y cuando nuestras narices se encontraron, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Edward, Bella, lo siento tanto, no quería interrumpir-Alice salió casi volando de la habitación mientras Bella y yo nos veíamos avergonzados.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? Inmediatamente me separe de Bella y ella me observo extrañada ¿Qué ella no se da cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar? La observe y se levanto, se acerco a mí y yo aun frunciendo el seño me sonrió.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar-dijo y me extrañe, Bella sí que leía mentes.

-Bella yo…-me toque el cabello-Yo lo siento tanto, estoy tan avergonzado, tu acabas de pasar por algo horrible y yo no hago otra cosa más que estropear lo nuestro.

-No Edward, está bien, hagamos como que nada paso-se acerco a su comida-gracias por el desayuno, lo hizo Jasper, ¿Verdad?-solo asentí con la cabeza y maldecí a Alice por dentro.

Mientras Bella desayunaba en el cuarto, yo me metí a bañar y pensaba en como miraría a Bella de ahora en adelante, no es que me arrepintiera de todo, porque al fin y al cabo yo deseaba que pasara pero de todos modos estaba mal, ella era mi amiga y tan solo eso era mucho para respetarla y aun que yo quisiera algo mas con ella, sabía que eso no podía ser. Cuando termine de bañarme, me puse la misma ropa que traía ayer ya que Monic la había lavado, me peine o bueno intente peinarme pero como siempre mi cabello no cooperaba y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-La he mandado a bañarse, quiere irse a su casa lo antes posible, no quiere que sus padres se preocupen además quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-quería parecer algo extrañado aun que ya sabía de que quería hablar-Dime, soy todo oídos.

Me puse los zapatos mientras ella sonreí y comencé a tomar mi cartera y mis llaves, revise mi celular y vi varios mensajes de Tanya, diciéndome que me esperaba en su casa, obviamente no iba asistir porque en primera, conociendo a Tanya esto podría ser una trampa y segundo porque yo no quería nada con ella, le mande un mensaje rápido y deje en celular dentro de mi pantalón.

-Edward, ¿Qué sientes por Bella?-pregunto Alice y estuve a punto de caerme por su pregunta.

-Como que, que siento por Bella, tu sabes que me enamore de ella y que la quiero mucho.

-Bueno si la quieres, ¿Por qué no le dices algo?-pregunto

-Porque no quiero perderla, Alice, ella es muy importante para mí y sé que si le digo lo que siento, Bella podría mandarme al cuerno y dejarme de hablar para que esto no se complique, así que prefiero ser el estúpido amigo enamorado, que el estúpido ex amigo.

-Si lo sé, pero yo no creo que Bella te deje de hablar si le dices que la amas, que tal si ella siente lo mismo que tu-bufe.

-No lo creo, si ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, me hubiera besado hace rato como yo quería hacerlo.

-No Edward, yo siento que Bella está enamorada de ti como tú lo estas de…

-¿Están hablando de mi?-pregunto y entro enojada, ambos la mirándonos, Alice después me observo y la amenace con la mirada.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, Edward ya sabes, tienes que ir con… Tanya quiere verte.

Y quede aun sorprendido ya que no le había dicho Alice que Tanya me había mandado un mensaje donde quería verme, dios estaba repleto de una lectora de Mentes y una vidente.

-Vas a salir con Tanya, ¿Verdad?-Bella me saco de mis pensamientos antes de contestar.

-No, claro que no.

-A bueno creí que sí.

-Además tengo que llevarte con el Psicólogo, ¿ya se te había olvidado?

-No claro que no, aun pienso que no es necesario.

Camine hacia ella y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-Bella escucha, anoche te pusiste un poco mal, temblabas y llorabas aun dormida, se que tratas de ser fuerte pero sé que lo que paso te está afectando más de lo que piensas, yo aun me siento culpable y aun que todos digan que no es mi culpa y que todo está bien, sé que si no te hubiera descuidado, estarías bien y sin esto cargando contigo.-toque su mejilla y ella se estremeció o me lo imagine-Lo siento tanto, Bella.

Bella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi cuello, después beso mi mejilla y tan solo el rose de sus labios dejo mi piel ardiendo. Cuando estuvo lista, hable con mi padre para confirmar la cita con la Psicóloga, que según mi padre se llamaba Esme Anne Platt y que era la mejor que había en el pueblo, pues yo mismo juzgare eso.

Baje con Bella las escaleras y todos estaban ahí, Emmett jugaba con Jasper mientras Rosalie se peinaba el cabello y Alice se pintaba las uñas, sabía que en el fondo todos estaban tan preocupados por Bella como yo pero todos eran fuertes y sabían que si decían algo empeorarían las cosas y Bella se pondría mal y era lo que menos queríamos, todos nos saludaron y Bella les dio las gracias por apoyarla tanto, ella había sido dura con todos antes de esto pero aun así ahí estaban como siempre, eso me agradaba.

Camine directo al carro después de que Bella hablara con Rose y Alice, Jasper me ayudo a revisar el carro y Emmett ayudo a cambiarle la llanta que anoche se había bajado el aire, ten preocupado estaba por Bella que acelere golpeándome con una piedra y haciendo que una llanta fallara, tenia suerte de que no se ponchara si no de todos modos nunca me hubiera detenido.

-¿Le dirás a Charlie y a Renne lo que paso anoche?-pregunto Emmett.

-Sí, tengo planeado ir al rato hablar con ambos, todos vayan a mi casa por favor, les mandare un mensaje para que vayan, necesitare su apoyo por si Charlie se pone loco.

-Debe de ser duro, tan solo nosotros que somos sus amigos aun no se nos pasa el mal trago para ellos nunca se les pasara-Jasper se cruzo de brazos.

-Cierto, pero de todos modos no podemos dejar las cosas así, quiero patearle el trasero a ese estúpido de Steve-Emmett trono los dedos y movió el cuello listo para la pelea.

-Pero si hacemos algo, los demás también querrán meterse.

-¡Que mejor!-grito Emmett-Así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro, golpeamos a Steve y dañamos a sus perros.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmett-dije y los dos me miraron y es que esto era de extrañarse, siempre era quien se negaba a las peleas pero si se metían con Bella, las cosas cambiaban.

-Mira Jasper nuestro nene ya está creciendo-Emmett me dio un abrazo y lo empuje por payaso, él se carcajeo.

-No es eso Emmett, es solo que no puedo dejar así las cosas, ese Maldito de Steve se metió con lo que más quiero así que no se irá como si nada.

Jasper y Emmett iban a decir algo, pero en el momento en que ambos abrieron la boca para hablar, Bella y las Chicas salieron y se callaron de inmediato, Bella tenia la mirada cristalina al igual que Alice y Rosalie que estaban más que a moco tendido. Nos despedimos de todos diciéndoles a los chicos que después planearíamos como golpear a Steve y Bella se quedo callada durante el camino, solo observaba por la ventana y suspiraba cantando en voz baja la música que había puesto, esto me partía aun más el corazón, no sabía cuando y como lograría que la Bella de antes regresara. En cuanto llegamos al hospital, estacione el carro en el lugar que mi padre me había dicho y baje del carro para abrir la puerta de Bella y al tocar su mano, inmediatamente sentí su miedo y los nervios. Caminamos por los pasillos para ir hacia la oficina de mi padre, me reporte con la enfermera y toque la puerta cuando llegamos.

-Adelante-dijo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta y abrí la puerta dejando que Bella pasara primero-Ah chicos, hola-mi padre se levanto y saludo a Bella.

-Hola doctor Cullen.

-Bella por dios como si fuera la primera vez que me vez, ya te he dicho que me llames Carlisle-Mi padre sonrió haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja.

Desde hacía mucho las cosas con Carlisle habían cambiado por completo, ya no me insultaba y trataba de pasar más tiempo en casa y preguntarme acerca de cómo me había ido o que tal estaba mi día, desde el accidente creo que tuvo conciencia y pensó que si había perdido lo único que le quedaba así que ahora era lo más comprensivo posible. Ahora si podía llamarlo "Padre".

-Carlisle venimos a ya sabes que-dije y sonrió.

-Por acá, vamos los está esperando.

Salí de la oficina para caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, mientras caminábamos Bella me tomo de la mano y me sorprendió que tan bien se sentía aquel cosquilleo y además de que su mano estaba mojada de los nervios que tenia, la mire y le sonreí haciendo que ella se sonrojara. En cuanto llegamos, mi padre toco una puerta Blanca y entro saludando, nosotros nos quedamos afuera y Bella comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, después de un rato, mi padre salió y Bella y yo entramos. La habitación era totalmente blanca y tenía un escritorio en medio con una silla oscura, detrás de esta había un gran estante de madera y varios libros y archiveros, del lugar de consultorio parecía oficina. Una mujer joven y de cabello color caramelo y rostro de corazón, nos sonrió y pidió que nos sentáramos.

-Hola que tal, yo soy Esme.

-Nosotros somos Bella y Edward-dije y de repente me sentí en el kínder.

-Bien Edward, Bella, ¿Quién de ustedes platicara conmigo?-pregunto y Bella me observo, después alzo la mano y dijo "Yo"-Bien necesito que tu-me miro-nos dejes solas, es una terapia solo para ella.

-Pero ella me necesita-dije.

-No, ella estará bien sin ti, no necesita a su novio consigo.

-No soy su novio-baje la mirada y por más que lo deseara no iba a serlo.

-Bueno entiendo, ahora me disculpo pero necesitas dejarnos solas.

Mire a Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza, después bese su frente y Salí de la habitación no sin antes decir que estaría por aquí.

Camine de aquí para allá buscando algo que hacer, empezaba a molestarme, a fastidiarme y a ponerme nervioso por saber que tanto le decía esa doctora a Bella, Sabia que ella no estaba bien y por lo mismo había venido aquí pero tanto tiempo ya era una barbaridad, me senté en las sillas anaranjadas y comencé a mover el pie con desesperación hasta que después de dos horas Bella salió con lagrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta y en cuento me vio me abrazo. No pude hacer nada más que consolarla y besar su cabeza, me dolía demasiado.

Después de todo eso, Bella y yo regresamos a mi casa, le había preguntado muchas veces sobre que había hablado con la Psicóloga pero no quería decirme nada, llegamos a casa y lo único que quería era estar con ella, abrazarla y decirle que contaba conmigo.

-Mi niña Bella-Nana abrazo a Bella y le dio un gran beso-Que bueno que estas aquí, me alegro mucho te hare tus galletas preferidas-Bella agradeció y camino hacia mí para abrazarla-Hijo, tus amigos están en la sala, dicen que vinieron a ver unas películas.

-Si gracias Nana.

Caminamos hacia la sala y ahí estaban todos, con vasos de agua en la mano mientras Jasper y Emmett (Como siempre) golpeándose mientras Alice platicaba con Rose. Esos si eran amigos. Bella y Alice comenzaron a platicar, era como si todos se hubieran olvidado por completo de lo que había pasado aun que yo mismo sabía que era porque no querían hacer recordar a Bella, jugamos, tomamos algo, comimos y toque un poco para ellos mientras Alice comenzaba a bailar aquella canción alegre, todo estaba bien hasta que escuche el carro de Charlie parar. Me levante mire a Bella que tenía el seño fruncido y le dije que volvía en un rato, subí las escaleras y le mande un mensaje a Alice que no dejara salir a Bella, subí a la punta del árbol que separaba mi casa de la de los Swan y cuando entre por la ventana de Bella, camine por el pasillo bajando las escaleras y encontrarme con Renne.

-Hola Renne-ella pareció asustarse pero solo sonrió.

-Edward, que milagro que te dejas ver-me abrazo.

-Si ya vez, oye necesito hablar con ustedes, es algo sobre Bella.

-A claro está bien, vamos a la cocina.

Camine detrás de Ella y después de saludar a Charlie nos pusimos a platicar, les conté todo, desde que Bella conoció a Steve hasta el punto en que nuestra amistad acabo y como quise protegerla, los dos estaban tan preocupas que hasta Renne se puso blanca cuando le conté lo que Steve trato de hacerle y también lo de la Psicóloga, Renne tenía cara de culpa y solo sollozaba, Charlie estaba tan molesto que su rostro estaba de mil colores, yo los comprendía porque había pasado por todo eso.

-Pobre de mi bebe-Renne no dejaba de llorar y echarse la culpa de todo esto.

-Pero ese maldito las pagara, ese estúpido no debió de haberse metido con mi hija, se metió con la persona equivocada-Charlie estaba rojo del coraje y solo apretaba los puños creo yo imaginándose el cuello de Steve.

-¿Donde esta Bella?-pregunto Renne.

-Está en mi casa con Nana, Carlisle y los demás.

-Perfecto, los necesito, me acompañaran-estuve a punto de preguntar donde pero Charlie se levanto y tomo la pistola junto con su chaqueta-iremos a la Push.

Me levante marcándole a Emmett para decirle que iríamos con Charlie. Ya era hora de que Steve cobrara todo lo que nos había provocado, ya era hora de que todos juntos cazáremos unos cuantos Lobos.

-¡No van a ir a ningún lado todos!-Renne detuvo a Charlie-Si tu le haces algo, inmediatamente perderás el trabajo y tu Edward, tu padre estará tan enojado que te va a faltar vida para cumplir el castigo.

-¡Y qué quieres que haga!-grito Charlie-Que ese hijo de **** se quede tranquilo mientras gracias a él mi niña esta destrozada, ¿esperas que me quede con las manos cruzadas?

-No y no estoy diciendo eso, lo que estoy diciendo es que iremos a denunciar a Steve y que los demás se hagan cargo de él.

-No Renne, déjame hacer lo que quiero, ¿no comprendes?

-Claro que comprendo, por eso hazme caso-Me miro-Edward ni tu ni los demás irán ahora, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, estaremos más con Bella-miro a Charlie-los dos estaremos más pendiente de ella y los tres saldremos adelante, le daremos nuestro apoyo por medio de Edward en las terapias y de ahora en adelante los tres estaremos más unidos, ahora Charlie vamos a ir a la casa de Edward para estar con nuestra hija.

Y así quedo, Renne y Charlie comieron en mi casa al igual que los demás, Bella estaba tan confundida que me pedía respuestas con los ojos pero solo le sonreía dando a entender que todo estaba bien, de todos modos después iremos a visitar a Steve.


	24. Cazando Lobos

**Capitulo 22: Cazando Lobos.**

**Edward**

-Adelante Renne-dije y la madre de Bella cruzo la puerta.

Charlie aun se veía realmente enojado pero su dulce esposa toco su mejilla y todo se tranquilizo, Charlie cambio de rojo encendido a su todo pálido y normal, inhalo con fuerza antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hacia la sala, todos estaban ahí, Alice, Rosalie y Bella platicaban mientras Emmett le contaba chistes malos a Jasper que lo tenían con cara de ¬¬ , era agradable verlos así, poco a poco ayudaremos a que Bella vuelva a la normalidad, con un poco de ayuda de nosotros y el amor de sus padres, ella nunca estará sola. Bella alzo la mirada y al cruzarse con la de sus padres, me miro sorprendida, se suponía que sus padres saldrían a trabajar o bueno solo su padre ya que Renne tenía que terminar de hacer unas cosas para la guardería, pero aun así, aquí estaban los dos y todos juntos haciendo algo para que Bella ya no se sienta tan mal.

-Charlie, Renne, pónganse cómodos, Nana vendrá en un momento para ver que se les ofrece, con permiso-y salí con el celular en la mano, marque rápidamente el numero de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-contesto al segundo sonido.

-Carlisle, los padres de Bella están aquí, los invitare a Cenar-dije y el solo dijo "Perfecto, estaré allá en veinte minutos" y colgó.

Camine hacia la cocina y Nana me observo con orgullo, hacia mucho que nada de esto había vuelto a pasar y es que nunca nos juntábamos, nada más cuando éramos más pequeños. Le dije a Nana lo que tenía que preparar y como quería las cosas, ella inmediatamente se puso a trabajar y entonces recibí una llamada.

-Hola Edward-una voz cantarina del otro lado me hizo saber que era Tanya.

-Hola Tanya, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Pues mira estoy…Emm… estoy aquí cerca de tu casa… ¿Quieres que salgamos?-pregunto.

-Mira Tanya, no quiero ser grosero y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal, pero estoy ocupado ahora y puede que después lo este así que si no fuera mucho pedir ya no me hables o me busques por favor.

-Siento si te molesto Edward, pero es que yo creí que… bueno tu y yo… está bien gracias por ser así de amable, fueras otra persona me hubiera dicho hasta de lo que me moriría, adiós-Y Tanya colgó.

No quería ser de aquella forma con ella, pero ella no podía entender que yo no puedo estar en una relación o bueno si puedo pero no con Tanya, yo amaba a Bella y aun que esperara una eternidad para que ella me aceptara, iba hacerlo, era la única forma de estar con ella. Aun que después de lo que le había dicho a Alice en la habitación, si las cosas no funcionaban ahora veía que mis palabras tenían razón, preferiría ser el amigo idiota que el ex amigo estúpido. Camine de regreso a la sala y Bella camino hacia mí para darme un abrazo, se lo devolví con mucho gusto y nos miramos a los ojos, después pronuncio unas palabras que hicieron que besara su frente.

-Te dije que contarías conmigo para todo-sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

Comenzamos a jugar entre todos, Renne y Charlie jugaron contra Emmett y Jasper mientras Rosalie y Alice jugaban con Bella a Piedra, Papel o Tijeras esperando su turno para jugar. A Rose se le daban muy bien las carreras de carros mientras que a su hermano las carreras de motos, ambos eran igualitos. Al poco rato mi padre llego con la Psicóloga, no supe si decirles a los padres de Bella que ella era la encargada del caso de Bella pero después mi mejor amiga se encargo de eso. Todos comimos Pechugas de pollo rellenas de jamón y queso derretido, era una de las especialidades de Nana, la cual también se sentó con nosotros, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se volvía a usar la mesa del comedor que mi madre había comprado para reuniones familiares ya que soñaba con tener más hijos, por desgracia eso nunca paso.

Comimos escuchado los malos chistes de Emmett que por una vez en la vida hicieron reír a alguien y ese alguien había sido Esme, después de comer mi padre y yo nos encargamos de llevar los platos a la cocina mientras Nana acompañaba a los padres de Bella que por desgracia tenían cosas que hacer, Renne no quería separarse de su hija pero le dije que no había problema y que yo me encargaba de Bella (Como siempre) y que lo hacia con mucho, pero mucho gusto. Estábamos lavando los trastes Carlisle y yo cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de que no dejaba de ver a Esme.

-Te gusta Esme, ¿verdad?-pregunte alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué? No claro que no, yo bueno…solo la invite porque iban a estar los padres de Bella-carraspeo y yo reí.

-Sí y yo me chupo el dedo, papá.

Ambos comenzamos a reír y el tan solo me dio el avión, pero yo sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba la doctora Esme y por eso mismo su extraño cambio de actitud, por mi no había problema mi madre lleva demasiado tiempo muerta y aun que me doliera pensar que alguien más puede tomar el lugar de mi mamá tenía que dejar que Carlisle fuera feliz y si esa era la única forma en que lo era, estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que es la primera vez que me llamas Padre, Edward?-pregunto y fruncí el seño, él tenía razón después de tanto tiempo hasta ahora me atrevería a decirle padre, Carlisle se acerco a mí y me dio un ligero abrazo para decirme que me quería.

Comencé a buscar en el refrigerador hasta que encontré unas paletas de hielo. Hoy el día estaba de mierda pero a como son mis amigos eso a ellos no les importaba y menos a Emmett y Alice, que si les das dulces son felices como los niños chiquitos. Cuando mostré las paletas inmediatamente Alice se puso enfrente de mí y le di una paleta de chicle pero como siempre ella quería de Chocolate y se di sin decir nada si quería salir vivo de ahí.

-Quítate enana-Emmett hizo a un lado a Alice y esta le lanzo una mirada envenenada-Perdón hermanita, permiso-y no pude evitar reírme.

Poco a poco las paletas se fueron terminando, yo traía una de Limón y le había apartado una de fresa a Bella, yo sabía que le gustaban por eso lo había hecho. Jugamos Videojuegos, Turista Mundial (A petición de Emmett) Jenga y otros juegos que la duende había traído de su carro, al principio me sorprendió pero después supe que tratábamos con los Brandon y que así eran ellos, suspire y al último observe como Alice traía su juego favorito. Un Twister.

-No Alice por favor no, si quieres seguir teniendo amiga no puedes hacerme esto-Bella se cruzo de brazos.

-Bella es para que aprendas a mover tu cuerpo además así te tengo mas entretenida-Alice sonrió.

-Yo juego-Jasper fue el valiente que se arriesgo a ser el primero.

-Yo también-Rosalie se acerco.

-Y si mi nena juega pues yo igual-Emmett abrazo a Rosalie.

Mire a Bella debatiéndome si ir tras los demás o quedarme solito con ella y es que pensar en lo que me haría Alice por no ir con ella sería mucho peor que lo que haría Bella si no la apoyo, diablos estaba en un dilema, entonces cuando estuve a punto de decir que también jugaba, Bella suspiro y camino.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

-Sip también conmigo.

En ese momento Alice estuvo a punto de poner el juego cuando Emmett grito como niñita y se desplomo en el suelo. "Emmett" gritamos todos y el se movió como pescado en sartén.

-Emmett, osito ¿Qué pasa?-Todos reímos cuando Rosalie llamo a Emmett osito pero inmediatamente una mirada azulada cargada de odio nos callo.

-Hay congelamiento de cerebro, congelamiento de cerebro-Emmett se sentó en el suelo y toco su cabeza presionándola.

-Ahí va su última neurona-Alice meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y siguió con su trabajo.

Tiempo después Emmett se enderezo, siguió comiendo su paleta y comenzó a apresurar a Alice, unas de las pocas cosas que a la duende le enojaban, era que la apresuraran. Cuando Alice termino de poner el juego, Bella giro la flechita y el primer color que salió fue el Verde…

Varias risas y gritos después…

-Emmett quítame tu trasero de mi cara.

-No puedo, Bella esta encima de mí y si me muevo se cae.

-Rosalie tus pantaletas son rosas, están padrísimas-Alice estaba debajo de mi y su mano casi me ahorcaba-Quiero unas así, ¿Dónde las compras?

-Alice quieres callarte de una vez, tu pechos me están asfixiando.

-¡Joder!-grito Jasper-Amigo cálmate esas son mías, ya tienen dueño.

-Epa amigo, es mi hermana por si no te acuerdas.

-¡Ya cállense!-Bella estaba roja-Por favor muevan la flecha para ver hacia dónde nos vamos a mover.

-Bella no puedo moverme, Edward te toca, yo estoy incapacitada, tengo un asqueroso trasero cerca de mí.

-Ya quisieras que el tuyo oliera igual que el mío.

-No me gusta el olor a perro muerto.

-Rosalie yo…

-Que graciosa enana-Emmett rio.

-Rosalie por el amor de dios trata de moverte, yo no puedo, si me muevo Alice prácticamente me ahorca.

-Está bien, hermano perdón por lo que hare pero solo así puedo liberar una mano-Y después se escucho un grito horrible y todos caímos al suelo, por suerte Jasper cogió a Bella sino, no me imagino como hubiera quedado.

-¡Rosalie!-Jasper se sobaba el trasero-¿Por qué me mordiste?

-Ya te dije solo así podía llegar hasta la flechita.

-Eres una tonta, mañana tendré un moretón con tus dientes marcados.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, nadie lo consigue tan fácil.

-Alice si pesas de verdad y Emmett saca tu pierda de mi cuello-grite desesperado.

-OoH perdón Edward.

Todo había sido súper chistoso, tanto que Bella estaba sonriendo y se sobaba repetidas veces el brazo mientras que Jasper era curado por Alice, le había pedido a Nana que nos trajera unos curitas por si los dientes de Rosalie hubieran hecho más que morder pero al ver el trasero de mi amigo, todos suspiramos y vimos que solo tenía colorado en aquella zona. Alice lo cubrió y subió con él hacia mi habitación Emmett intento seguirlos pero Rosalie lo detuvo haciendo que la abrazara. Era la última vez que jugábamos Twister.

-¿Rosalie qué hora es?-pregunte y ella observo su reloj.

-Cuarto para las ocho, ¿Por qué?

-Emmett que te parece si vamos por unas bebidas-sonreí-ahora que baje Jasper le diré que vayamos.

Emmett frunció el seño y camine hacia la concina, inmediatamente saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje diciéndole "Iremos hacerle una visita a nuestro gran amigo Steve, quiero que se acuerde todavía de nosotros" e igual se lo mande a Jasper, cuando llegue a la sala de nuevo, los dos estaban ahí y Emmett sonrió complacido y Jasper me miro fijamente para mover el cuello.

-Chicas ahora volvemos.

Alice camino hacia nosotros y me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué harán Edward?-dijo y baje la mirada.

-Nada Alice, no te preocupes, solo vamos por unas bebidas.

-A mi no me engañas, puede que sea infantil pero no soy tonta.

-Amor será mejor que regreses con Rose y Bells-Jasper beso a Alice.

-Alice solo puedo pedirte un favor-comencé-Necesito que mantengas entretenida a Bella, haz lo que sea.

-De acuerdo-sonrió y se fue saltando hacia la sala, solo pudimos escuchar cuando Rosalie y Alice gritaron ¡Pijamada!

Emmett subió a su carro y nosotros lo seguimos, condujo hasta la Push y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, observamos una camioneta ya vieja y parecía que era azul, igual a la de Steve, Emmett se estaciono e inmediatamente un hombre alto y de hombros anchos y supimos que era él cuando giro el rostro y vio el Jeep.

-Hola Steve-Emmett hizo la mejor sonrisa maléfica que pudo y Steve abrió los ojos, sabia a que habíamos venido pero no debería de estar solito.

-¿Que quieren?

-Nada, platicar, ¿No quieres ser nuestro amigo?-Jasper se trono los nudillos y Emmett sonrió.

-Viejo aun no comenzamos y ya te estás haciendo del baño, creo que si somos buenos intimidándote...

Me acerque y Steve cayó al suelo con el golpe que le propine, inmediatamente mis amigos se acercaron y Emmett le dio otro golpe en el estomago cuando Jasper lo sujeto, Steve se curveaba con cara golpe que Emmett y yo le propinábamos hasta que la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y una de sus cejas se abrió, Emmett se quedo quieto cuando algo trono en su cuerpo y todos observamos aquel rostro que tenía una mueca de profundo dolor en ese momento escuche como la voz de los amigos de Steve llegaban hacia nosotros y con ellos Jacob. No podía creer como es que Jacob estaba con ellos, ¿acaso el se pondría de su lado? Eso me hizo que lo mirara y que frunciera el seño, inmediatamente Jasper soltó a Steve cuando Paul grito que lo soltáramos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?

-No te metas-grite-aun que ustedes también deberían de pagar por lo que provocaron.

-¿Provocamos? ¿Qué quieres decir Cullen?

-Que no debieron de apostar para conquistar a Bella.

-¡Ah!-todos se carcajearon-Es por esa ****, me lo imagine.

Paul se nos lanzo y Jasper aventó a un lado a Steve que apenas se podía mantener levantado.

-¡Basta!-grito Jacob-No permitiré que les hagas daño Paul, ellos son buenos así que si quieres golpearlos también tendrás que golpearme a mí.

Y la pelea comenzó cuando Sam golpe a Jacob y él le regreso el golpe, todos contra todos, Emmett se había agarrado a Jared y Embry mientras que Jasper golpeaba a Quil y yo me encargaba de Paul, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir por decir aquellas palabras a Bella y por tratar de hacerla perder su virginidad por una apuesta, todo estaba tan bien, Paul era fuerte pero también era torpe, golpeaba en el estomago entonces yo brincaba hacia atrás y lo golpeaba en el rostro, en tan poco tiempo comenzó a sangrar y cuando estuvimos a punto de gritar, "Victoria" unas luces azules y rojas conducir hacia aquí.

-¡Jefe Swan nosotros no tuvimos la culpa!-grite detrás de las rejas.

-Lo siento tanto Edward, pero los han cachado-dijo-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Porque aquel de cabello corto y oscuro, el que tiene la ceja rota y se toca las costillas, es Steve.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Charlie se encendieron y miro a Steve con odio, sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba pensando y que era lo que quería hacer, por eso toque su mano y él se relajo, abrió las rejas y nos dejo salir a Jasper, a Emmett y a mí.

-Gracias jefe-dijo Emmett-ya no aguanto mi mano.

La mano de Emmett estaba hinchada y morada, había golpeado a Embry había agachado la cabeza que golpeo su cabeza, Jasper cogía ya que el estúpido de Quil lo había tirado y yo solo tenía los costados lastimados y la mejilla morada. Nada grave pero por lo menos los demás estaban peor.

-¡Eso es injusto!-grito alguien del grupo de Steve-¡Solo porque son amigos!

Charlie regreso aun más enojado y rojo del coraje y golpeo las rejas, gritándoles un montón de palabrotas. Al poco regreso y nos dijo que podíamos irnos, los demás me imagino que se quedaran unos días, excepto Jacob. Al momento de salir, un carro rojo hizo que miráramos hacia abajo, las chicas estaban aquí y estábamos en problemas.

-Bella-dije en apenas un susurro.

-Edward, no debiste hacerlo…


	25. Pastel, Regalos y más Problemas

**Capitulo 23: Pastel, Regalos y más Problemas.**

**Bella**

Tres meses después…

-Bella has mejorado demasiado, estoy orgullosa de ti-la doctora Esme me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias la verdad sin usted no hubiera sabido que hacer-una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y no pude más que limpiármela.

-No solo a mí, a tus amigos, a tus padres y sobre todo a ti misma, eres una chica fuerte Bella y sabes lo que hoy en día te hace bien y te hace mal-sonrío-Además si yo tuviera un amigo guapo, amistoso, cariñoso y que es capaz de cruzar el mundo entero por verte, también me recuperaría pronto y sería muy feliz.

Lo que había dicho la Doctora era que Edward estaba siendo un buen amigo y que seguiría a mi lado como tal, siempre leal. Aun que la idea de que seamos amigos todavía venia dañándome por dentro, creí que con el paso del tiempo esto iba a cambiar, pero nada de eso ha cambiado, Edward sigue atrayéndome cada día más y estar con él se volvía una complicación realmente horrorosa, pero que se podía hacer, no podía decirle "Oye Edward, adivina que, fíjate que desde hace mas de cinco meses me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de, ¿puedes creerlo?" no definitivamente no podía hacer eso y menos cuando nuestra amistad está en juego. Cuando salí del consultorio de la doctora, Edward me esperaba como siempre afuera sentado y en cuanto me veía abría los brazos y yo gustosa me aventaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto dando un bezo sobre mi cabeza.

-Bien, hoy fue mi última platica y ¿sabes algo?, me siento realmente feliz y muy dichosa por dentro-Y era cierto, nunca me había sentido como este día y a pesar de que era mi cumpleaños (Cosa que odiaba) me sentía súper feliz y tenía ganas de una fiesta-¿Qué te parece si vamos al club de James?-pregunte.

-No será mejor que vayamos a casa de Alice, quiere mostrarnos algo, tal vez la aceptaron en aquella universidad de Francia para diseño y moda.

-Si tal vez-agache la cabeza diciendo que no tenía otra alternativa y Edward puso un dedos sobre mi barbilla eh hizo que alzara el rostro.

Hoy se veía mejor que nunca, se había cambiado el peinado despeinado a mucho más rebelde y medio lizo, se veía súper sexy "Dios Bella tienes que dejar de pensar así de tu mejor amigo" me reprimió mi cabeza y lo mire apena sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos brillaba como una esmeralda y entonces me beso, sus labios sobre mi mejilla provocaron que un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago me encogiera y temblara de los pies a la cabeza.

-Vamos-me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia su nuevo carro. Un Ferrari oscuro.

Cantamos y gritamos en todo el camino aquellas canciones que hace mucho no escuchábamos que si nos vieran nuestros padres pensarían que esa música no era de nuestro tiempo y no es que estuviéramos tan viejitos pero técnicamente las canciones eran de los 80. Condujo por la carretera riéndose de mis desafinaciones al cantar hasta que llegamos a su casa, como siempre me ayudo a bajar y cuando estaba haciéndolo, no pise bien y estuve a punto de caerme sino es que las manos de Edward me salvaron. Sus ojos me observaron más de lo normal al igual que sus brazos no me soltaba ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Se lamio el labio inferior y se acerco un poco más a mi cuando mi corazón brinco de emoción esperando aquel beso que tanto deseaba.

-Sera mejor que entremos-dije y Edward abrió los ojos y me sonrió apenado.

-Si será lo mejor.

Al entrar a su casa, un olor a pastel de manzana nos dio la bienvenida y como si fuera magia o magnetismo camine en dirección a la cocina. Ahí estaba Nana, aquella mujer que siempre me consentía cuando le pedía algo y que siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas como una madre, siempre quise saber porque Edward la veía como tal, pero después de estos tres meses, me había dado cuenta del porque.

-Niña Bella, Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo y me abrazo con mucho cuidado para no ensuciarme de harina.

-Gracias Nana.

-Nana estaremos en mi cuarto, cuando estén listos esos pasteles nos avisas-Edward le giño un ojo y tuve que mirarlos a dos para que después mi mejor amigo chiflara haciéndose el distraído.

Subimos las escaleras y al entrar a su cuarto me avente a la cómoda cama de Edward hasta que rebote, estar tanto tiempo con Alice estaba afectándome.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-pregunte saltando y teniendo cuidado para no golpearme con el techo.

-Vamos a ver una película y te pediré que cierres los ojos-fruncí el seño-confía en mí no es nada del otro mundo.

-De acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos como él me pidió después de que me sentara en la cama. En la habitación se escuchaba algo de ruido y después una sonrisa enfrente de mí, Edward me pidió que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hice, una caja azul brillante me sorprendió.

-Tu regalo-dijo y sonrió-Se que no querías nada, se que nunca quieres nada pero bueno no pude resistirme-sonrió de oreja a oreja-espero que te guste.

Abrí la caja con mucho cuidado y debajo de aquella tapa estaba una hermosa prenda oscura, lo saque por completo y observe que era un vestido de Balmain, "Alice" pensé y sonreí al ver su cara de Edward, estaba nervioso o era mi imaginación.

-Gracias-lo abrace-me gusta mucho es hermoso aun que pienso que le falta tela-reímos juntos-pero contéstame algo-me miro-¿Lo escogiste tu o te ayudo Alice?

-En parte me ayudo ella, es que a Emmett se le salió decirle que quería comprarte un regalo así que la semana pasada me llevo casi arrastras a comprarlo en New York-Eso hizo que sacara los ojos y mi mandíbula cayera.

-¿Fuiste a Nueva York por este vestido?-no podía creerlo.

-Sí, ya vez como es Alice quiere que todo salga perfecto siempre.

-Un momento-dije al comprender sus palabras, Edward también se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido y se mordió el labio-Que salga perfecto ¿Qué?-Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y apretó los labios.

-No diré nada.

-Ya dijiste suficiente así que ahora habla o te echare a los leones-sus ojos salieron y se modio las uñas dándome a entender que tenía miedo.

-Está bien-suspiro-Alice está organizando una fiesta para ti en casa de Rosalie, desde hace tiempo estaba planeándolo pero cuando paso lo que paso, pues cancelo todo ahora que ya te encuentras mejor volvió a preparar todo.

-Pero yo no quiero una fiesta-estaba molesta y me levante-Alice siempre piensa en Fiestas, en compras y nunca piensa si aquella persona quiere una o ir con ella-parecía león enjaulado mientras me movía de lado a lado en la habitación de Edward.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, mejor hay que ir-lo mire enojada-O tal vez no vayamos.

Yo no sé como Alice se atrevía hacer una fiesta y mas para mi, sabiendo que las odiaba, si lo sé tal vez dije que hoy mi cumpleaños me tenia bien pero esto era el colmo "Alice te ha ayudado demasiado, tienes que apoyarla como ella te apoyo a ti" dijo una voz en mi cabeza y estuve a punto de hacer berrinche pero en eso si tenía razón mi conciencia, Alice y los demás me habían ayudado demasiado y habían estado conmigo todo este tiempo, era justo que fuera y disfrutara de la fiesta que nunca pedí. Suspire y camine directo hacia la puerta tomando mi nuevo vestido.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Edward bloqueándome el paso.

-Iré a vestirme y a prepararme así que será mejor que te des un buen baño y te arregles bien-pase a su lado y camine hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre, que ya estaba más tiempo conmigo y se preocupaba mas por mí, estaba en la cocina preparando de comer, me sonrió al entrar y observo aquella caja que traía bajo el brazo, pregunto de inmediato pero solo le dije que era un regalo y era cierto, le conté todo lo que había hecho Alice y hasta que Edward me regalo un vestido súper caro, mi madre no se sorprendió pero si se alegro, vaya hasta ella era feliz con esto.

Me despedí de mi madre subiendo las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto ¿Y ahora que hacia? Me pregunte observando la caja del vestido y mirando mi figura en el espejo, ni con esto lograre hacerme más bonita, suspire y camine hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, ya me hacía falta una aun que me haya bañado en la mañana. Cuando salí perfumada y con el cabello seco, camine de nuevo hacia mi cuarto donde había dejado el vestido, me lo probé con un poco de esfuerzo y al observarme en el espejo necesite mucha fuerza de voluntad para no correr a taparme y por más que bajaba la parte de abajo del vestido, no lograba hacerlo más largo, suspire rendida y camine hacia mi tocador para peinarme, por suerte aun tenia los tratamientos para cabello y las pinzas para peinar, tome las tenazas doradas para hacer risos y comencé con un mechón de cabello enroscándolo para que el calor lo hiciera quebrado. Cuando por fin termine de hacerlo, me había quedado tan bien que me sentí orgullosa de mi, mi cabello estaba suelto y caía por mi espalda como cascada, me había puesto una diadema plateada que me había regalado Rosalie y que hacia juego con el cinturón del vestido, me puse unos tacones no muy altos que me había visto obligada a comprar por Alice y me había colocado solo rímel y un poco de delineador en el línea de la pestaña, llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios y listo.

A los pocos segundo tocaron la puerta y baje con mucho cuidado abrirla, del otro lado estaba Edward con una camisa negra acompañado de un pantalón de mezclilla oscuros que combinaban tan bien con todo. Me observo de arriba hacia abajo y chiflo provocado que me pusiera roja. Después me sonrió y me beso la frente.

-Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias-volvió a mirarme y estuve a punto de golpearlo sino es porque su forma de mirarme me parecía hermosa-¿Nos vamos?-asintió con la cabeza y me guio hasta el carro.

No se porque me sentía nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba, miraba repetidas veces hacia la ventana pensando que el camino se había hecho más largo o que Edward estaba conduciendo más lento para que me pusiera más nerviosa. Pusimos música para calmar el ambiente de aburrido a divertido pero ni así logre mantenerme al marguen. Cuando entramos en el camino que nos guiaba a la casa de Rosalie, un camino iluminado de puras luces para navidad nos guiaron hacia la casa que igual que el camino estaba súper adornado, Edward y yo miramos por el parabrisas y sonreímos como idiotas, esta vez Alice si se había pasado. En cuanto tocamos el timbre la ama de llaves de Rosalie nos guio hacia el patio trasero y ahí justo en ese momento todos gritaron…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!-Alice había brincado hacia mis brazos y Edward tuvo que sostenerme para que no cayera de espaldas.

-Felicidades...-Jasper y Rosalie me entregaron mi regalo mientras que Emmett me abrazaba.

Todo estaba bien adornado con globos plateados y luces de colores, la música sonaba al compás del DJ y observe a varios de mis compañeros del colegio. Estaban Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Tanya, Ángela, Eric, Ben, mas del equipo de animadoras que bailaban con los jugadores más famosos del colegio, James, Laurent, Felix, Alec y también estaba su hermana Jane, todos estaban ahí, los que nunca creí que les agradaba ahora me acompañaban el día de mi fiesta.

-Ahora diviértete Bella-dijo Edward en mi oído provocando cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-Si-lo mire y de nuevo nuestras miradas se encontraron, mis piernas fallaron y estuve a punto de caerme sino es que Edward me sostuvo.

-Wow, con cuidado, todavía no tomas y ya te pusiste mareada-sonrió de oreja a oreja y me sonroje.

Alice y Rosalie vinieron por mí para bailar y por primera vez las mire bien de cerca, Rosalie llevaba un maquillaje demasiado cargado pero aun así se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido morado corto y tuve que quitar la mirada de encima de ella sino correría por una chaqueta para taparle las piernas, Alice se veía igual de hermosa, con un vestido azul marino y ancho de abajo, parecía que volaría con él. Bailamos, tomamos y seguimos bailando hasta que nos cansamos, después de unas horas, mis pies me mataban y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, nunca había tomado tanto o bueno si pero no a este límite, James me había invitado a bailar y después de darme una vuelta ya estaba en los brazos de Edward.

-¿Qué se siente tener una fiesta de cumpleaños después de siete años, señorita Swan?-pregunto Edward con una sonrisa picara.

-Se siente muy bien-sonreí y ambos nos carcajeamos.

-Esta preciosa esta noche, señorita Bella.

-Y usted está muy guapo, señor Edward y créame, no soy la única que lo piensa-dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Denali no te ha quitado la vista de encima y esta ansiosa porque la invites a bailar-Edward se encogió de brazos y miro en su dirección.

-Es una pena porque yo no quiero bailar con ella, yo estoy ahora muy cómodo aquí contigo y no me importaría estar así toda la noche.

-Eres un amor, Edward Cullen, la chica que se case contigo será una suertuda.

-Solo espero que esa persona sea alguien igual que tu-y esa había sido la única vez que bailamos en toda la noche.

Toda la fiesta se veía bien, Alice se había lucido y todo estaba perfecto, puede que dijera que nunca me gustaban las fiestas pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción. Ya había pasado tiempo desde lo de Steve y creo que hoy en día me sentía mas feliz, mis amigos había ayudado tanto que no tenía como pagarles. Edward tomo mi mano haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y lo observe, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

-Ven, acampáname, necesito decirte algo...

Y lo seguí hasta la parte trasera del jardín, nunca me había percatado de que había otro jardín y más pequeño en la casa de Rosalie, ahora veía porque le encantaba estar aquí, era como estar en tu propio mundo, un mundo tranquilo y sin escándalo donde solo existías tú y tu naturaleza, era tranquilizador. Edward toco mi rostro con sus manos y nos miramos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no puedo decir que las mías no porque sentía caliente mi rostro, nos miramos durante unos segundos antes de que él me abrazara.

-Te quiero tanto Bella-rodee su cuerpo con mis delgados brazos y bese su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero Edward, eres la mejor persona que conozco y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-dije y nos separamos.

Volvimos a mirarnos y a quedarnos en silencio mientras tocábamos nuestras manos, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y no era por el frio, más bien por la energía que emanaban nuestros cuerpos, era como si estuviéramos conectados, se inclino poco a poco hacia mí y tuve que cerrar los ojos porque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, Edward me besaría y yo lo deseaba con ahincó. Unimos nuestros labios y sentí que me desmayaría que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo no soportaría y me derrumbaría pero al parecer Edward pensó que pasaría porque rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro, era perfecto esta ocasión, saco su lengua y acaricio lentamente mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para hacer el beso más formal y se lo concedí, abrí la boca lentamente y su lengua se introdujo y jugó con la mía cuando se encontraron, ¿Es esto acaso un sueño? Me pregunte repetidas veces mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda bajado su mano y volviendo a subirla, varias olas de calor y descargas eléctricas me atacaron pero no como si estuviera en la guerra más bien como si estuviera haciendo el amor con él.

Cuando ese pensamiento se vino a mi mente, sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas e inmediatamente me separe de él. Nos miramos por varios minutos, tratando de que nuestras respiraciones se volvieran regulares, Edward acaricio mi rostro y beso mi nariz, diciendo que me quería, yo quería decirle lo mismo, quería abrazarlo y volverlo a besar pero algo me lo impedía y no sabía que era, me abrazo con gusto y volvimos a entrar en aquella burbuja, nuestra burbuja hasta que alguien la reventó. Al momento que escuche esa voz, mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo no resistió, era su voz, era aquella voz que durante meses pensé que mataría y que me gritaría, Edward se separo de mi y ambos miramos hacia el frente. Ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos estaba Steve con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella-dijo y comencé a temblar tomando la mano de Edward.

Todos estos meses, todo este tiempo pensé que nunca me buscaría, pensé que todo había sido un sueño y que ahora estaba siendo real, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Siempre eran las preguntas después de despertar cuando cada sueño me atemorizaba y ahora mi pesadilla estaba enfrente de mi. Lo mire y sonrió caminando hacia nosotros, Edward me puso detrás de él y apretó los puños preparado para golpearlo. Pero entonces Steve se detuvo y hablo.

-Calma Cullen, no le hare daño vine en son de paz-alzo los brazos dando a entender que no venia armado y que estaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Edward ya que yo no podía hablar.

-Vine a hablar con Bella, quiero disculparme-Edward comenzó a carcajearse y observe la expresión de Steve por encima del hombro de mi amigo.

-Estás loco si piensas que te dejare acercártele-La voz de Edward era fría amenazante-Ahora vete antes de que te agarre a golpes y te saque el estomago.

-Cullen ya dije que no vengo a dañarla, ¿Me crees tan estúpido para lastimarla enfrente de tantas personas y más enfrente de ti? Estas estúpido Cullen.

-¡Basta!-grite y me puse delante de Edward para calmarlo, inmediatamente se enderezo y mira a Steve con asco con odio-Vete de aquí-dije y tome a Edward de la mano y camine hacia la entrada pero la mano de Steve nos detuvo y Edward tomo impulso y le propino un puñetazo.

En ese momento todo paso tan rápido, Edward golpeaba a Steve en el estomago mientras este trataba de defenderse pero sin lograrlo, comencé a gritar que se detuvieran y las lagrimas salieron cuando Steve golpeo a Edward, pero aun así no se detuvieron en lugar de eso siguieron golpeándose con más fuerza. Alice me abrazaba cuando Emmett y Jasper los habían separado y Edward pataleaba como niño chiquito para que lo dejaran, Steve solo se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

-¡¿Están locos o qué?-grito Rosalie enojada y miro a Edward-¡Es la fiesta de Bella, ¿no pensaste en eso?-Se había colocado en medio de ambos y tenia los brazos extendidos.

-Ese imbécil vino aquí y me provoco-se defendió Edward.

-Eso es mentira Cullen, yo no te he tocado y mucho menos te la vine a cantar.

-¡Basta!-volví a gritar y camine hacia Edward tocando su rostro para calmarlo, al mirarme su mirada se suavizo y me abrazo poniéndome a un lado de él cuando Emmett lo soltó.

-Lárgate de aquí, Steve-era la primera vez que había escuchado hablar a Jasper.

-No-Al parecer Steve no quería volver a ver la luz de la noche-Quiero hablar con Bella.

-Ni muerto-dijo Edward-Si tú te acercas a ella te juro que te mato.

-Ya Edward-dije y varios pares de ojos me miraron, contando las miradas de los invitados que observaban todo desde el interior-Iré hablar con él, no te preocupes, se que estarás atento por si trata de hacerme algo.

-No Bella, por favor-suplico Edward y le sonreí-Bella, Bella…

Pero yo ya caminaba hacia donde estaba Steve.

Nos habían dejado solos pero observándonos desde el otro lado del jardín, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban atentos hacia algún movimiento que hiciera Steve para lastimarme. Nos habíamos sentado en una banquita que había en el jardín y el aire soplo tan fuerte que mi piel se puso como de gallina al momento que los dientes me castañearon. Steve se saco la chamarra de cuero que traía y me la puso encima pero como debió de imaginarse no la acepte y se la entregue, no quería que nada de él estuviera en mi o que me tocara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte con voz seria y gruesa.

-Que sería estas Bella-rio y volvió a ponerse tenso-Sabes te recordaba mas sonriente más linda aun que-me miro de arriba hacia abajo-De que estas linda estas linda, Bella.

-Basta de tonterías Steve, tengo cosas que hacer así que dime que es lo que quieres.

-Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te había tratado en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos-dijo y bufe.

-Estás perdonado ahora si me disculpas-trate de levantarme pero volvió a sentarme.

-Espera aun no termino-suspiro-Todo este tiempo me he estado pensando en cómo te había tratado y en lo estúpido que había sido-me miro a los ojos-Te extraño Bella, extraño que me beses que me toques.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida y es que mierda, eso no lo esperaba yo solo esperaba que… bueno no me esperaba nada. Diablos estaba en un aprieto. Suspire y lo volví a mirar.

-Steve no pienso regresar contigo si es que eso esperar, me gusta alguien más y ese alguien quiere estar conmigo.

-Ah bueno eso cambia todo-sonrió-entonces creo que no hay nada que hacer, Cullen es una gran persona así que espero que pronto te unas a él-se levanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Edward?-pregunte, ¿Tan obvia era?-Él comenzó a reír.

-Bueno es que se te ve a leguas Bella, Edward también se muere por ti y como hace un rato los cache, Emm creo que si se gustan. Cullen nunca me ha caído muy bien pero bueno que se puede hacer.

Nos reímos juntos y comenzamos un nuevo tema, estar así con Steve hacia que olvidara todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo iba bien, todo hasta que me di cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, me levante y le dije adiós, pero en ese momento se acerco a mí y juntos nuestros labios borrando toda huella de Edward, su miel, su sabor todo aquello, bruscamente introdujo su lengua y lo separe de mi en un empujón.

-Lo siento Bella, pero quería hacerlo-Me limpie la boca con una mano y lo mire con furia.

-Déjame en paz, no te vuelvas acercar a mí.

Y camine hacia la casa, inmediatamente Alice y Rosalie caminaron hacia mí y me observaron enojadas, vale sabia que platicar con Steve era malo pero no era para que trataran de matarme con la mirada, les sonreí y Rosalie dio la vuelta y se alejo para dejarnos a Alice y a mi solas.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunte buscando con la mirada a Edward, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que contarle que lo amaba pero ahora no lo encontraba.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-Alice se veía bien enojada.

-¿Qué hice?

-Bella por favor, acabas de besarte con Edward-eso me sorprendió ¿Quién más nos había visto?-Y después te besas con Steve ¿A que estás jugando?

-¿Qué? No espera, yo no me bese con Steve, Steve me beso y yo no pude hacer nada.

-Entonces dile eso a Edward que se ha ido enojado y con sus sentimientos hasta el suelo, así que te propongo que muevas tus pies y vayas hasta su casa antes de que todo esto empeore.

He hice lo que Alice me dijo, salí corriendo sin tacones de aquella fiesta, al salir y llegar hacia la entrada me encontré con Jacob que sonreía y traía un regalo, no tuvo tiempo de decirme algo porque le pedí que me llevara a casa, todo el camino me mordía las uñas por los nervios y le conté a Jacob todo lo que había pasado hasta el punto en que me bese con Edward y que estaba enamorado de él. Jacob dijo que ya lo esperaba pero aun así no dijo nada más. No espere a que Jacob parara el carro por completo ya que al salir, corrí hacia la casa de Edward y toque el timbre con desesperación.

-Hola Bella-El doctor Cullen había abierto la puerta y me sonreía.

-¿Esta Edward?-pregunte.

-Si está en su habitación, pasa.

Y corrí escaleras arriba sin pensarla dos veces, al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, me arregle el cabello y toque la puerta, dos toques y Edward dijo "Pase". Ahí estaba recostado sobre la cama en bóxers y mirando hacia el techo, me miro y nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

-Hola-comencé- Alice me dijo que te habías ido a casa y aquí estoy.

-Bella no es el momento, por favor vete.

Sus palabras me dañaron como si miles de cuchillos me golpearan el cuerpo.

-Edward por favor…

-No Bella, por favor ya no digas nada está bien comprendo-dijo-Lamento haberte besado y ahora bueno ya puedes olvidarte de eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-estaba sorprendida.

-Bella me iré dentro de dos días-ahí se me cayó el alma a los pies-Me iré a Italia a estudiar, mi tío Aro me consiguió una beca y estaré con él.

-No te vayas Edward, por favor.

-Lo siento tanto Bella pero así son las cosas ahora si no te importa quiero descansar.

-Sabes, hace un rato creí que te gustaba que te quería pero ahora veo que no soy nada para ti, solo me vez como una amiga, como una hermana pequeña que tienes que cuidar para que nada malo le pase y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me canse de ser una niña pequeña para ti, Edward Cullen!

-Bella…

-No Edward está bien, ¿quieres irte? Está bien, cuídate y que te vaya muy bien y espero que nunca te olvides que de verdad te quiero.

Y salí de aquella casa donde siempre me sentí muy bien, ahora me sentía rechazada y con unas ganas de llorar y vomitar, camine descalza hasta mi casa y al entrar me derrumbe en el suelo llorando.


	26. No te Vayas

**No te Vayas**

**Bella**

-¿Bella? Bella, hija ¿Eres tú?-pregunto mi madre encendiendo las luces del pasillo y al verme corrió hacia mí.

-¡Mami!-Me avente a sus brazos y me ayudo a caminar hacia la sala para sentarnos en el primer sillón que pudimos.

-Bella, hija ¿Qué sucede?-comenzó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente y darme besitos en la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?

-Se va mamá-las lagrimas volvieron a salir-Edward se va y me dejara.

-Ya mi niña, ya…-seguía acariciándome, tratando de calmarme pero nada serbia.

-¿Qué hare?-me pregunte a mi misma pero mi madre me contesto aquella pregunta.

-Búscalo, dile lo que sientes y retenlo, no dejes ir lo que más quieres, hija.

-¿Qué? Yo no amo a Edward-dije y mi madre me miro a los ojos cuando nos separamos-Yo lo quiero, si, pero solo como amigos.

-Bella no, nos engañemos, he visto como observas a Edward y también he visto con que ojos te ve él y créeme cuando el te observa es como si todo el mundo girara a tu alrededor, Bella, Edward te ama como tu a él, Date cuenta hija.

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón, tal vez era cierto y mi amor estaba oculto o bueno no tan oculto porque ya todos parecen verlo, diablos no dejaría que Edward se fuera, no lo dejaría, él era todo para mi y si es cierto lo que mi madre dice, Edward también me quería y era obvio sino, no me hubiera besado. Me levante le dije a mi madre que gracias y subí a mi habitación, busque mi celular entonces me acorde que lo había dejado en casa de Rosalie, perfecto eres muy inteligente, Bella. Una voz en mi cabeza hizo que saltara y chocara contra mi escritorio, la computadora se encendió y sonreí, inmediatamente me conecte y apareció Edward conectado, "Bingo" me dije a mi misma e inicie una conversación.

Bella Swan dice: Hola :D

Me quede esperando pero nada, Edward no contestaba.

Bella Swan dice: Necesito decirte algo, por favor dime que estas ahí.

Pero Edward siguió sin hacerme caso hasta que escribió.

Edward Cullen dice: No quiero saber nada de ti, jugaste conmigo así que espero que te vaya bien con Steve, recuerda que te quiero, adiós.

Y se desconecto. Corrí de inmediato hacia la ventana y la cortina estaba cerrada "diablos" pensé y un ruido provoco que mirara hacia la entrada de su casa y ahí estaba, estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero me tropecé lastimándome la mano y haciéndome un gran chichón en la frente. Pero no me importo camine directo hacia la puerta y salí corriendo detrás del carro cuando observe que arrancaba. Edward se había ido y me había dejado y ahora si no había forma de hablar con él. Entre en mi casa con una gran pesadez y con el corazón adolorido, "perfecto Bella tu única oportunidad de ser amada y hechas todo a perder" me regañe a mi misma mientras entraba en mi cuarto y con un portazo cerraba mi puerta, era una estúpida, una imbécil había dejado escapar lo que tanto amaba y ahora no había forma de recuperarlo. Me recosté sobre la cama llorando y desahogándome con mi almohada la cual quedo completamente empapada, al poco rato me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observe que estaba nublado, hoy era un mal día y comenzaba a ser peor cuando resbale en el baño y haciéndome un gran moretón en el trasero, perfecto me duele el corazón y ahora traía una pompa ponchada, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué me cayera un rayo? ¿Qué me meara un perro? Solo eso faltaba, me duche, me cambie pero no estaba de humor como para ponerme algo bueno para salir, de hecho no tenía ni ganas de salir y andar por ahí, observe por la ventana y el carro de Edward todavía no estaba, "no regresara" fue lo único que pensé y baje las escaleras, mi madre había dejado una nota diciéndome como siempre que saldría a la guardería y que llegaría tarde que si quería fuera con Alice, pero para eso ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir, camine hacia la cocina sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y sacando un bote enorme de helado de fresa, hacia mucho que no lo comía y como mi madre había comprado uno nuevo ya que el otro se echo a perder, pues ahora este no lo hará, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y agradecí a Alice por decirle a mi padre que una televisión en mi cuarto me ayudaría a superar lo de Steve, me recosté de nuevo sobre la cama y comencé a comer mi helado a grandes bocados, no me importaba que me doliera la cabeza ni que mi cerebro se congelara lo único que quería era que mi corazón se detuviera y se congelara para que ya no sintiera dolor, solo así podría estar tranquila.

Estaba viendo una película que se llama "Te odio aun después de la muerte" y creo que me estaba sirviendo para odiarme a mí misma por ser tan tonta, nunca se me quitaría entonces en el momento en que ambos chicos se perdonaron y se besaron varios recuerdos pasaron por mi mente de cuando era amiga de Edward, todos aquellos momento que habíamos pasado juntos y aquellos pocos besos que alcanzamos a darnos, dios lo extrañaba tanto y quería tenerlo a mi lado para besarlo y decirle que lo amaba tanto, pero ahora nada importaba, ahora todo estaba perdido porque había sido una estúpida y había echado todo a perder. Al poco rato de que acabo la película mi helado se había terminado también y tuve que bajar para buscar el teléfono y llamar a una tienda de regalos, ahí vendían chocolates y creo que sería adecuado para comer, al diablo la dieta que me había puesto Rosalie y al diablo los barritos lo que importaba era sentirme amada y que más que con los chocolates.

-Tienda de Regalos y dulces, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?-pregunto un hombre al otro lado.

-Eh si bueno yo quisiera saber si tiene chocolates-pregunte y mas que una pregunta para ellos parecía para mí.

-Si claro tenemos de…-comenzó a decir todos los tipos de chocolates que tenían hasta que opte unos de tres chocolates y centro de cereza.

Habían dicho que llegaría en unos treinta minutos y estaba esperando en la sala cuando tocaron, inmediatamente abrí, tome los chocolates y pague antes de salir disparada como bala hacia mi habitación y meterme un pedazo a la boca, dios era tan delicioso y tan exquisito que pensé durante un momento que nadaba en un mar oscuro con sabor a chocolate. Comencé abrir todos los chocolates y quitarles el centro a sabor a Cereza y para después comerme todo el trozo, hasta que comencé a sentir demasiado asco y tuve que correr hacia el baño para vomitar, todo lo que había comido ahora estaba siendo expulsado, perfecto tanto trabajo para nada, ahora me sentiría peor que antes, me lave los dientes y volví a bajar a la cocina para poder comer algo pero al parecer mi estomago no estaba de acuerdo conmigo porque volvía amenazar con correr al retrete y sacar mi estomago por la boca, al pensar eso me dio aun mas asco y decidí irme a sentar a la sala, tal vez algo de música me hará sentir mejor y puse la radio.

Todos estaban contra a mí, todos hasta el locutor que hoy se le había dado la gana de poner música para cortarse las venas, ¿Es acaso esto una señal? Pregunte alzando la vista hacia mi techo y suspirar, ¿Qué hago ahora? Me pregunte a mi misma y entonces tocaron la puerta. El timbre sonó como tres veces antes de querer abrir y entonces observe a mis dos mejores amiga detrás de la puerta, Alice traía películas y Rosalie traía bombones, ¡claro! Nunca se me abría ocurrido. Les abrí la puerta dejándolas entrar y entonces tome rápidamente la bolsa de bombones y comencé a comerlos invitándole a mis amigas que me observaban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Bella?-pregunto Alice tocando mi cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ya no enteramos que Edward se va a ir hoy y les pidió a Jasper y a Emmett que lo llevaran, nos dio su carro.

Rosalie me mostro las llaves del carro de Edward y mi corazón se aplasto, aun no se iba pero si tenía pensado hacerlo, dios eso dolía mas que otra cosa. Me encogí de hombros dándole poca importancia y Alice movió la cabeza de lado a lado al mismo tiempo que Rosalie alzaba una perfecta ceja dorada, sabía que no podía engañarlas, las conocía muy bien al igual que ellas a mí y tanto ellas como yo sabíamos que esto me estaba doliendo en el alma.

-Bien ¿Qué harás Bella?-pregunto Alice poniendo una película en el DVD.

-¿Qué hare de qué?

-Con Edward, ¿Simplemente lo dejaras ir? ¿Así como así?

-Pues sí, yo no puedo hacer nada-conteste y pulse el botón de Play.

Ahí había quedado el tema cuando la película inicio, la verdad ver "Jamás Besada" con mis amigas era extraordinario, Alice estaba acostada en el sillón mientras la cabeza de Rosalie descansaba en su estomago, yo estaba en el suelo sentada y comiendo palomitas mientras trataba de limpiar mis lagrimas que solitas habían salido y no es que la película estuviera triste, no nada de eso, en cambio era divertida y mis dos mejores amigas reían sin parar en cambio yo solo lloraba, lloraba en silencio.

-Eres una tonta-Rosalie provoco que me limpiara la ultima lagrima que había escapado y la mire al igual que Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres una tonta, dejas escapar lo único que es bueno y tu estas aquí como si nada-dijo y rodo los ojos-Tengo que irme Emmett acaba de mandarme un mensaje y dice que está en mi casa con Jasper así que me voy.

Rosalie se levanto y me observo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Entonces comencé a chillar, las lagrimas salieron solitas y corrí hacia mi cuarto cerrando la puerta y tirándome a la cama, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo mis amigas me dijeran esto? ¿No se dan cuenta de que me siento mal y aun así me molestan? Seguí llorando hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y unos diminutos brazos me abrazaron. Me aferre a esos brazos y comencé a llorar con más ganas, esto dolía y dolía fuerte, quería que parara, que mi corazón se detuviera que por favor alguien entrara y me diera un tiro para que este dolor se terminara pero no había forma de terminar con esto, no existían las hadas madrinas y esto lo sabía.

-Bella, ¿Dejaras que Edward se vaya?-pregunto Alice.

-Bella, Edward te ama y tu lo amas a él, no dejes que por una estúpida discusión todo se vaya a la mierda-Rosalie me abrazaba y Alice me limpiaba las lagrimas.

Tal vez ellas tenían razón, tal vez Edward era la persona para mí y si lo era, no dejaría que se marchara y si Edward me había besado había sido por algo y ayer había deducido esto con mi madre o más bien sola pero mi madre me había ayudado, estaba en un error, no podía dejar que mi única forma para existir se marchara, no podía. Me levante de golpe y me puse los zapatos haciendo que mis amigas se miraran entre sí.

-Iré por él, chicas-dije- Rosalie necesito que me lleves, no dejare que el amor de mi vida se vaya.

Ambas me sonrieron y me siguieron, tome mi chamarra y me la puse, al salir note que ya era de noche y que tenía poco tiempo, Rosalie subió al carro, Alice se sentó a su lado y yo iba en la parte de atrás, mi amiga me regreso mi celular que por idiota había dejado y comencé a marcar el numero de su celular, nada, no contestaba o no quería contestar, Rosalie lo intento al igual que Alice pero no obteníamos respuestas, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Al principio me sentí sin fuerza pero cuando Rosalie me dijo que Emmett le había contado que su avión salía a las ocho, las esperanzas regresaron, como dice el dicho, la esperanza muere al último y esperaba que esa siguiera aun con vida hasta entonces. Rosalie condujo hasta el aeropuerto y apenas comenzaba a estacionarse cuando abrí la puerta sin esperarme, las chicas me observaron y salí corriendo hacia el interior, mucha gente salía y entraba, otros se saludaban y unos mas esperaban taxis para irse, yo solo rezaba para que no fuera demasiado tarde, observe los vuelo y gracias a dios todavía no salía el de Italia, corrí hasta la señorita de caja y le pedí un boleto pero lamentablemente ya no había y ahora sí que era tarde. Una voz tranquila y amable comenzó a decir que el vuelo a Italia salía en cinco minutos y mi corazón se detuvo.

-Señorita tiene que parar ese avión-dije casi llorando, la señorita me observo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto pero eso es imposible.

-Señorita por favor, se escuchara de telenovela pero le juro que ahí dentro va el amor de mi vida, por favor, por favor.

-No podemos, lo sentimos.

-Señorita por favor si algún día usted ha amado por favor ayúdeme.

La señorita de nombre Anna me observo y sus ojos brillaron, tal vez si había amado en algún día y también tenía suerte de ver tantas novelas con Renne sino ahora no podría ni que decir, la señorita hizo una llamada y comenzó a discutir con alguien, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y el mío se ilumino, después su mirada se apago y cerro el teléfono.

-Lo sentimos pero el vuelo con destino a Italia ya ha salido.

Mi corazón se detuvo y Alice y Rosalie ayudaron a que me sostuviera de pie porque ahora mismo sentía mis piernas de goma y no podía ni hablar, tenía un nudo en mí garganta y los ojos me quemaban, lo que tanto temía ahora estaba pasando. Después de llorar un rato y que un policía me trajera un vaso con agua, nos subimos al carro y esta vez Alice venia conmigo en la parte trasera y me limpiaba las lagrimas mientras que estas de necias aun seguían saliendo. Llegamos en un tiempo récor a mi casa y Alice estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo pero sabía que eso no era necesario, aun con ella o sin ella seguirían las cosas y nada cambiaria. Les dije que se fueran con cuidado y sin preocuparse y observe como el carro rojo desaparecía en la esquina, dila vuelta sobre mis talones y observe una sombra en los escalones de mi puerta, camine con mucho cuidado no sin antes tomar una piedra del suelo, al ver que esa figura se levantaba trague con dificultad saliva y entonces una mirada esmeralda provoco que mi corazón se detuviera, ahí estaba, ahí estaba él, frente a mí y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sabes que odio más?-pregunto y su voz me asalto-Que quieres irte pero no puedes, que tratas de desaparecer pero por más que lo deseas tu corazón siempre te lo impide-dijo.

-Edward…-Fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de mis labios y el sonrió.

-Hola Bella…


	27. Noche Eterna

**Noche Eterna**

**Bella**

Nos observamos durante unos cuantos minutos mientras pensaba en que decir y en cómo decirle que lo amaba, ¿Qué pasaría si la voz no me salía? Dios ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba ahora. Estaba tan preocupada en tonterías que no me di cuenta cuando Edward se acerco a mí y me observaba, alce la mirada y ahí estaba, aquella mirada verdosa que me hacía temblar y aquellos labios que me invitaban a besarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte de inmediato y me di cuenta segundos después de que había sido una idiota al preguntar eso.

-Pues estaba en el avión, decidí irme y bla, bla, ya sabes lo demás pero mientras esperaba que despegara, un chico se sentó a mi lado, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Miguel, me conto que su novia se había ido a Italia y que iba a darle una sorpresa, le pediría matrimonio y entonces me pregunto él porque me iba-se quedo callado y suspiro-Le dije que me iba porque alguien me había roto el corazón.

-Edward yo…-Puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me impidió seguir hablando.

-Me dijo que buscara a ese alguien y le dijera la verdad, claro cuando le conté mi historia estaba sorprendió, creí que me diría que veía muchas novelas o cualquier cosa, pero no solo me dijo que el amor no se encuentra en ningún lado y si fui capaz de soportar tanto, era capaz de demostrarte la otra parte que podías tomar-me tomo de las manos y las observe unidas-Bella yo te amo, te amo desde antes de que anduvieras con el estúpido de Steve-casi gruño su nombre-Y aun te amo después de que me hicieras sentir miserable.

-Edward yo también te amo y fui una tonta por haber hecho lo que hice, enserio perdóname no quería hacerte daño es solo que Steve me beso y yo pues es que…

No me dejo continuar porque juntos sus labios con los míos. Mis labios ardieron de deseo y se desconcertaron al rose de su piel pero poco a poco comencé a seguir su paso. Enrede mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y comencé a jugar con su cabello mientras él me rodeaba con un brazo y con el otro tocaba mi rostro, era asombroso estar así con él, se separo un poco de mi y lambio mi labio inferior y entre abrí la boca atrayéndolo más a mí, magnifico su sabor se mesclaba con el mío y era sensacional, cuando el aire comenzó a fallar y comencé a sentirme mareada, Edward me miro a los ojos y sonrió, después deposito pequeños besitos por todo mi rostro y me dijo que me amaba. Entonces una necesidad creció dentro de mí, haciéndome más débil y sintiendo un cosquilleo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, quería tenerlo más de cerca, quería que solo fuera mío y quería que yo fuera de él.

-Edward quiero ser tuya-dije de repente y se detuvo en mi cuello, me miro y sonrió.

-Ya eres mía, Bella-dijo y continuo con sus besos.

-No de esta forma sino de la otra-volvió a detenerse y ahora me observo frunciendo el seño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.

-A que quiero que me hagas el amor-dije y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

La mirada de Edward ardió en deseo y supe de inmediato que pensaba lo mismo que yo, que al igual que yo, el también me deseaba. Me tomo de la mano y con la otra cogió su maleta y atravesamos tanto su jardín como el mío a tiempo record, hasta creí que del lugar de caminar, volábamos. Entramos a la casa y en cuanto la puerta se cerro, Edward me tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, entramos a su habitación y me tumbo en la cama la cual cedió con nuestro peso, comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme encima de la ropa, las oleadas de calor que me atravesaban y me atacaban eran grandes a comparación de mi y ¡Maldición! Eran más grandes que Emmett.

Bese a Edward hasta que el aire se me y lo mire mientras desabrochaba su camisa, dios por una vez en mi vida lo había visto más guapo que nunca, sus ojos grandes y verdes con una llama dentro, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos alzados, dios la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana ilumino su torso y tuve que contener la respiración ya que su magnífico pecho cuadrado provoco que mi corazón latirá con más ganas, Edward sonrió y siguió besándome y sin pensarlo y mas como una necesidad toque su pecho y seguí el camino de sus músculos, mi acompañante gruño en mi oído y lamio mi oreja. Me levanto aun con su rostro pegado a mi cuello y quito mi camisa sin darme cuenta antes de que había desabrochado los botones.

Edward comenzó a desabrochar mi sujetador y cuando lo quito por completo congio mis senos con sus manos y una ola de calor me inundo, nunca había experimentado nada como esto y para ser sincera era extraordinario, Edward me beso apasionadamente y deje que lengua jugara con la mía, provocándome, incitándome a seguir adelante y pidiera mas y no dejara de pensar en algo más que no fuera él. Sus manos acariciaron mis senos y bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta uno de mis senos, en el cual succiono y arque mi cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, un cosquilleo me inundo desde la punta de los pies hasta la última punta de mi cabello, tome las sabanas en mis puños y me mordí los labios cuando Edward bajo una de sus manos hacia mi zona prohibida y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris como si él mismo supiera mis secretos, sus caricias y pellizcos me comieron por dentro y hubo un momento en el cual creí que me desmallaría. Edward volvió a subir su rostro hasta mí y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse y tuve que separarlo para poder respirar.

-Te amo-susurro sobre mi oreja.

-Y yo a ti-dije al igual que él sin aliento y volvimos a besarnos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sabía a qué hora se había deshecho de mis pantalones y de mis bragas, esto era extraño pero aun así no dije nada y ¡Dios no podía decir nada! Entonces Edward se acomodo entre mis piernas ya desnudo, me puse tensa y el retiro un mechón de mi cabello mientras me miraba a los ojos. Su sexo estaba cerca de mi entrada pero no se había atrevido aun a entrar porque yo mismo sabía que le daba miedo.

-Si te lastimo, si te duele tienes que decírmelo-dijo y asentí con la cabeza.

Edward se volvió acomodar y apreté los labios para no gritar que se detuviera, tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo quería ya tenerlo, lo apreté más a mí y Edward entro en mi interior sacando consigo un gemido de mis labios y otro de los suyos. Edward se movió bajo mis brazos mientras lograba entrar por completo y de repente se detuvo, ahí estaba aquella barrera que nos impedía estar por completo juntos y unidos, lo mire frunciendo el seño porque tanto él y yo sabíamos que yo era virgen y que si se movía mas rompería mi berrera y me lastimaría y claro obviamente Alice y Rosalie me habían explicado que dolía la primera vez así que puse una mano sobre su mejilla y el inclino la cabeza hasta tocar fundirse con mi mano, Edward siguió observándome y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que aun que no le diera con palabras que todo estaba bien y que esto era normal para todas las mujeres, Edward volvió a moverse y entonces entro en mi completamente rompiendo esa telita y provocando que enterrara mis uñas en su espalda mientras escondía el rostro sobre su pecho para no gritar, Edward volvió a mirarme a los ojos y esperamos de nuevo a que el dolor se pasara, era insoportable, era como si fuera una lombriz y le echaras sal, el dolor de algo ardiendo y quemándote en tu interior era insoportable, abrí los ojos y Edward seguía mirándome, sonreí y limpio una de mis lagrimas "¡Maldición!" había llorado. Gruñí para mis adentros por ser tan bebe.

-Puedes moverte-dije-No tengas miedo, ya ha pasado.

El amor de mi vida asintió con la cabeza y entonces se movió, primero lento y después más rápido, salía y entraba en mi interior haciéndome volar y desear mas, me apreté más a su cuerpo tocando su trasero y Edward gruño en mi labios, comencé a moverme a su ritmo, tratando de mover las caderas y subiendo una pierna a su espalda y Edward gruñía y pedía mas, pedía que no me detuviera, y estaba tan feliz conmigo misma que no había forma de que este día acabara mal, en una ocasión Edward salió casi por completo de mi y volvió a introducirse sacando un grito, un gemido con su nombre y sabía que era lo que tanto esperaba, las embestidas fueron fabulosas que creí que mi corazón no aguantaría y en cualquier momento tendría un infarto, ambos estábamos llegando a la sima y después de un rato mas llegamos al clímax de nuestro amor.

Edward salió por completo y se tumbo a un lado dejando indefensa y temblando de pies a cabeza. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido lo mejor que me pasado en toda mi vida y aun que sé que mi vida puede ser aburrida de vez en cuando, en esta ocasión estaba feliz. Edward me arrastro hasta su lado y beso mi frente.

-Eres tan maravillosa-dijo con su mentón recargado sobre la mía.

-Te amo-volví a repetir la misma palabra y Edward bajo su rostro y volvía a besarme.

-Y yo a ti y prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y desde años te tenia y nunca supe apreciarte, de verdad lo siento y prometo compensar todo ese tiempo.

Volví a besarme y no fue un beso cualquiera, era un beso lleno de amor y de promesas, con ese magnífico beso que sello su promesa me quede completamente dormida y sonando con mi único ángel.

La arena quemaba mis pies pero aun así no me importo porque ahora estaba con la persona que tanto amaba y con el cual quisiera estar toda mi vina, nos miramos y nos recostamos sobre una toalla que gracias a dios me protegía de la arena. Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de besarme, un cosquilleo sobre mi espalda provoco que me moviera chistosa mente y Edward desapareció, grite y observe hacia todos lados hasta que alguien me hablo, yo sabía que era su voz la que me llamaba pero no sabía donde se encontraba…

Abrí lentamente los ojos y observe aun adormilada donde me encontraba, el techo era de madera y había posters de cantantes, de nuevo ese cosquilleo se apodero de mi y gire con la sabana enredada en mi cuerpo sabiendo de inmediato que eran los besos de Edward lo que me despertaban, sonreí y recordé lo que había pasado anoche, la sangre comenzó a subir hasta situarse en mis mejillas, mi novio acaricio esa parte y sonrió besándome al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-dijo y sonreí estirándome en la cama.

Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que estábamos en su cuarto y en su casa, me puse nerviosa porque tal vez el doctor Carlisle o Nana nos habían escuchado, lo mire con miedo en los ojos y el frunció el seño.

-¿Dónde están tu padre y Nana?-pregunte.

-Mi padre está en el hospital, tuvo una cirugía y está cuidando a su paciente y Nana está en casa de su único hijo cuidando a sus nietos por un fin de semana, como mi padre sabía que me iría, decidió darle los días libres a Nana.

Vaya ahora comprendía porque Edward había decidido que lo hiciéramos en su casa y no en la mía y agradecía que su familia no estuviera sino no sabría que decir y mirar a todos a la cara con ese concierto que dimos anoche, Edward se levanto como dios lo trajo al mundo y no pude dejar de observarlo mientras se buscaba sus pantalones, "¡Dios ese si era un trasero!" me dije a mi misma y sonreí, Edward me miro mientras se ponía los pantalones sin bóxers y sonrió moviendo la cabeza, me dejo sola para que me metiera a bañar y el bajara hacer el desayuno.

-Tu ropa esta en uno de mis cajones, siempre la olvidabas así que búscala y póntela-grito desde las escaleras y me levante envolviéndome con la sabana y caminando hacia la ducha.

Me duche lo más rápido que pude porque quería estar de nuevo con Edward y mientras lo hacía trataba de concentrarme y no recordar lo de anoche aun que sabía que había sido maravilloso, aun los nervios y miedos me inundaban y sabia que de ahora en adelante las cosas ya no iban a ser las mismas. Me puse unos pantalones que creí había perdido y una camiseta morada que Edward debía de tener guardada en el fondo de sus cajones, me cepille el cabello y me hice una trenza dejando algunos mechones por mi rostro, me lave los dientes y me puse los zapatos ya preparada para bajar, Edward también ya se había bañado y estaba cambiado, ¿Dónde lo había hecho y a qué hora? No tenía idea pero así era él siempre sorprendiéndome.

Se sentó en la mesa después de que yo lo hice y tome un pedazo de tocino para meterlo en mi boca, este quemaba pero no me importo porque Edward hizo lo mismo que yo. En ningún momento nos dejamos de mirar y de vez en cuando se acercaba a mí y me besaba o me robaba un beso como si fuéramos dos niños en la escuela. Eso me encantaba.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunte con una rebanada de pan en mi mano.

-No sé, se me ocurre que llames a todos y los invites a tu casa para hacer una comida, sino te has dado cuenta hoy el día es perfecto y hay sol.

Y era cierto, por primera vez en esta mañana había mirado hacia el exterior y el sol brillaba en lo más alto como si este estuviera feliz de vernos juntos.

-¿Y porque en mi casa?-volví a preguntar.

-Porque les haremos creer a todos que si me fui, pero tu mi vida serás la niña más tranquila del mundo y harás como si no te importara eso-iba hablar para decirle que con eso no jugaba porque a mi si me dolería que se fuera, pero Edward fue más rápido y cubrió mis labios con su dedo Entonces yo los sorprenderé-dijo finalmente.

Y obviamente el plan era perfecto, no había forma de que fallara y estuve de acuerdo a que fuera en mi casa. Después de planear todo Edward y yo lavamos los platos mojándonos todos y fuimos a mi casa a preparar todo, según dijo el haríamos una carne asada para que pareciera una comida familiar a la cual estaba de acuerdo, llame a Alice y a Emmett, él inmediatamente se apunto a venir y dijo que él mismo ponía el asador y todo lo demás, Alice estaba preocupada y le sorprendía mi cambio de actitud pero aun así decidió venir. Rosalie y Jasper también lo hicieron sin decir nada más y quedaron en traer ellos mismos el postre. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien que no había forma de arruinar esto.

Mis padres llegaron unos minutos después de que termináramos con el jardín y mi madre se sorprendió al ver a Edward sentado en el sillón y abrazándome. Mi padre estaba más que feliz de verlo conmigo, mi padre lo amaba y lo quería como uno más de la familia al igual que mi madre, nos felicitaron diciendo que ya lo sabían y nos reímos. Al poco rato se fueron porque según mi madre, Charlie la había invitado a cenar y así para que no nos interrumpieran, en cuanto quedemos solos Edward me beso apasionadamente que no nos dimos cuenta que mi padre estaba en la sala.

-¡Ey! chicos, chiflando y aplaudiendo, chiflando y aplaudiendo.

-Si Charlie perdón-Edward estaba un poco colorado y mi padre le sonrió cuando mi madre casi, casi se lo lleva arrastras fuera de la casa.

Fui a arreglarme y ponerme un vestido que según Edward se me veía hermoso pero claro siendo él mi novio, todo lo que me pusiera me quedaba perfecto, él no me encontraba ningún defecto. Al poco rato todos tocaron la puerta y Alice me abrazo, preguntándome si estaba bien y yo contestando con una sonrisa que lo estaba y no tenían porque preocuparse. Rosalie me entrego el postre y fue entonces cuando los conduje al jardín, todo lo habíamos decorado con luces que Edward había traído de su casa y Alice quedo encantada, entonces todos observamos a alguien sentado en la mesa con un periódico, Rosalie me pregunto muy despacio que quien era y fue hasta entonces que Edward se quito el periódico que estaba leyendo y todos sonrieron y gritaron diciéndole que estaban felices de que no se fuera.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, bailamos, tomamos y jugamos con las cartas hasta que la fiesta termino.

-Dios, Bella que genial que se quedara Edward-dijo Rosalie y Alice comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Tienes que contarnos todo-asentí con la cabeza y ahí comencé con todo y cuando digo todo, también les conté lo que paso la noche pasada.

Ambas estaban contentas y no podían creer lo que les contaba, Alice estaba riendo y Rosalie estaba atenta a todo, yo solo me reía igual que Alice mientras los chicos jugaban futbol Americano en el patio y nosotras los observábamos. Como dije la cosa iba bien hasta que todos se fueron a su casa y Edward y yo subimos a mi habitación, me beso apasionadamente y entonces salió por mi ventana, lo observe extraña por lo que estaba haciendo y después me dio la mano para que la tomara, lo hice y me jalo hasta el exterior, me abrazo fuertemente y nos sentamos en el techo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna nos iluminaba, era el momento perfecto, nos miramos a los ojos y su mirada verdosa se fundió con la mía y provoco que nos besáramos con amor.


	28. Después de la Tormenta vienen los Planes

**Después de la Tormenta vienen los Planes.**

**Bella**

La noche había sido maravillosa, todo había salido perfecto y ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward, habíamos pasado la noche juntos en su casa, Nana y Carlisle les encanto que estuviéramos juntos y ahora no en plan de amigos sino ahora de novios. Nana estaba más que contenta y no había momento que nos felicitara, Edward estaba más contento y según Esme, que por cierto ya era novia de Carlisle, decía que mi mirada ahora estaba llena de luz y de alegría, ella decía que era porque por fin había encontrado algo que me hiciera feliz y ahora mi alma se encontraba contenta, Alice y Rosalie decían que estaba loca pero yo solo decía que ella tenía razón, por fin en mucho tiempo había encontrado, aun que se escuche cursi, mi otra mitad y aun que antes no lo viera, Edward era una maravillosa persona y está contenta con tenerlo a mi lado, solo para mi solita y para siempre.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto mientras me besaba la cabeza.

-En que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo-Bese su pecho.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué?-pregunto y solté una risita.

-Porque te tengo aquí a mi lado y porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Bella.

Alce el rostro observando su belleza, sus ojos grandes y verdes que eran enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada y su cabello despeinado, me levante acomodando su camisa que traía ya que mi ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, y me subí encima de él, sus manos tocaron mi cadera y me agache para besarlo, un beso lleno de amor, sus manos subieron por mi espalda y me apretaron más a su cuerpo, moví mi boca a su ritmo y su lengua inmediatamente se introdujo dentro para jugar con la mía, exigía y succionaba mi lengua como él quería, dios ¿cómo era posible que con un simple beso pudiera hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos? Me separe poco a poco de él cuando mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y mi respiración fallo, me abrazo y pego mi rostro en su pecho acariciando toda mi espalda. Esto empezaba a gustarme, nunca me había sentido así, tan llena de dicha de todo y con tan solo estar con él, podía ser feliz sin ningún costo.

Me levante de encima de Edward y camine directo al baño, era hora de levantarse y mis padres se despertarían en cualquier momento y mi madre iría a mi habitación a tocar la puerta, tome mis pantalones, mis camiseta y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, en cuanto me quite la camisa de Edward, me observe bien, mi cuello tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojizas que al rato estarían moradas, mi abdomen estaba igual y mi cadera no se salvaba de estas marcas, creo que tendría que hablar muy bien con Edward sobre esto, sino mis padres me prohibirían salir con él.

Cuando salí del baño Edward estaba frente al monitor y escribía en el teclado. Me acerque a él y vi a Emmett del otro lado, tenía la cara con sueño y comía cereal. En cuanto me vio saco los ojos como platos y observo a Edward luego me observo a mí y después se carcajeo.

Emmett Brandon dice: Vaya quien los viera no son ni las nueve y ya están jugando. Ja, Ja, Ja…

Edward Cullen dice: ¬¬ Déjate de payasadas solo quiero saber cuál es el plan de hoy.

Emmett Brandon dice: Pues la verdad no sé, pero deja le hablo a Rose y que ella le diga a Jasper y que él le diga a Alice y que luego Alice te diga a ti.

Emmett era algunas veces algo rarito para no decir retardado ya que con poco se complicaba la vida. Le di un ligero beso en los labios y me escabullí por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no partirme el cráneo cayéndome. En cuanto entre a mi habitación comencé a cambiarme la ropa y a ponerme la pijama antes de que mi madre sospechara algo, del otro lado Edward me veía divertido y con una manzana en su mano solo sonreía. Genial ahora mi novio se burla de mí, volví a mirarlo y observe un cuaderno en sus manos mostrándomelo. Paso por ti en una hora y media para ir con Alice al Centro Comercial Lo mire sorprendida, a Edward le fastidiaba ir de compras con Alice a menos que él le encargara algo para mí o para alguna de sus amigas, esto era raro. Asentí con la cabeza y tome mi ropa para meterme a bañar, mi madre subía las escaleras y en cuanto me vio me saludo y se metió a su habitación. Estaba contenta o más que eso y hasta puedo decir que cante en la ducha ya que no cavia de Alegría.

En cuanto salí, tome lo primero que encontré; unos jeans oscuros con una blusa roja que había encontrado en todo mi tiradero, me seque el cabello con la secadora y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, tal vez así no me vería como muerta. Al momento que me puse los tenis, alguien había tocado la puerta y me apresure a abrochármelos cuando escuche como Edward saludaba a mis padres, me volví acomodar el cabello y salí de mi habitación no sin antes observarme en el espejo, perfecto seguía bien.

Baje las escaleras muy lentamente ya que tenia miedo de caerme o que mis pies se enredaran pero en cuanto lo vi todo miedo se esfumo, ahora me corría la desesperación de ya estar en sus brazos. Él sonrió de lado en cuento me vio y sin darle la orden a mis pies, estos corrieron y me avente a sus brazos, Edward me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, bueno eso no era lo que esperaba pero cuando mi padre andaba observándonos, creo que fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Mama, Papa ya nos vamos, iremos con Alice y los demás-tome mi abrigo que Edward me ayudo a ponerme y abrí la puerta.

-¿A que hora vuelven?-pregunto mama.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-No por nada solo quería saber si te esperamos despierta o te quedaras con Alice o Rosalie.

Observe a Edward que ya estaba afuera y asintió con la cabeza, ya sabía lo que tramaba.

-Me quedare en casa de Alice-Mentí pero aun así no lo notaron.

-De acuerdo, diviértanse-grito mama y camine con Edward hacia su carro.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del carro Edward tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso apasionadamente como si tuviéramos años sin vernos y eso era lo que me agradaba de él, con Edward siempre me sentía feliz y además pareciera que a él nunca se le iba el amor o las ganas de besarme, ahora entendía por qué Denali lo quería para ella y como estúpida nunca me había dado cuenta de ello.

Arranco el carro en cuanto me dejo respirar y tuve que mirar hacia la ventana para que él no se diera cuenta de que me había puesto colorada, Edward había puesto una canción que ha ambos nos gustaba y en ese momento su celular sonó.

-Que paso-contesto-Si así es, ya vamos para allá, si ya lo sé -me observo-Se ve bien no tienes porque preocuparte y no dejare que la vistas, así que adiós-Y Edward colgó.

No hacía falta preguntar que quien era ya que estaba más que claro que se trataba de Alice, como siempre le había preguntado qué a qué hora pensábamos llegar, que era lo que yo traía puesto y si me había arreglado bien y como Edward le contesto que me veía bien, ella de seguro y no le creyó y le dijo que me vestiría ella, claro como si yo también me dejara aun que pensándolo bien cuando Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de sacárselo, esta niña sí que era necia y más que yo.

Edward condijo directamente a la casa de Alice que era donde nos habíamos quedado de ver. Bajamos del carro y en cuanto tocamos la puerta, una gran figura con un enorme saco nos abrió la puerta. Era el señor McCarty que hacía años nadie lo había visto, él era el padre de Alice y Emmett y era esposo de Mary la madre de mis amigos, su nombre era Christopher McCarty y se había separado de la señora Brandon cuando tenían siete años de casados ya que según él, la madre de mis amigos no le ponía mucha atención aunque viendo del otro lado, él era quien no le ponía atención a sus hijos y a la Mary, hay veces que nadie comprende a los hombres.

-Bella, Edward-su voz me hizo volver a mi presente y ambos saludamos-Hace años que no los veían y vaya siguen siendo amigos-sonrió.

-No señor se equivoca, Bella y yo ya somos pareja-dijo Edward un poco molesto ya que odiaba al señor McCarty puesto que Alice sufrió mucho por su ida y Emmett se volvió "maduro" para cuidar una familia…Bien esto último ni yo me la creí.

-Oh lo siento no lo sabía, últimamente Alice ya no me cuenta nada-agacho la mirada y pude notar algo de tristeza-Bueno pues adelante sean bienvenidos-Nos sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice desde las escaleras, Emmett se asomo desde el otro lado de la estancia con un vaso de refresco y nos sonrió, pero en cuanto vio a su padre su sonrisa se helo y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

Pobre señor McCarty pero eso era lo que se merecía por haber abandonado de esa forma a su familia. Alice me llevo hacia la cocina y observe a Emmett aplastar una manzana, mi amiga lo miro con tristeza mientras Edward lo ayudaba. Emmett lo miro con coraje y pareciera que quisiera matar a Edward pero en vez de eso, mi novio lo abrazo y Emmett comenzó a hablar.

-Lo detesto, Yo no se porque no se va si sabe que nadie lo quiere aquí-dijo enojado.

-Emmett ya esta bien, quieras o no es nuestro padre y tienes que tratarlo.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para tomar otro vaso con agua, Alice hizo lo mismo y ambos grabaron una sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvimos platicando u jugando entre nosotros mientras esperábamos a Jasper y a Rosalie, a Emmett no se le bajaba el coraje de tener a su padre ahí y mas cuando su madre comenzó a pelearse con él, se escuchaban gritos, reclamos y quejas que provenían de la planta alta, todos nos mirábamos y nos preguntábamos si esto tendría fin, Alice apretaba los labios y trataba de tranquilizarse al igual que Emmett pero este ultimo sin logarlo, me mataba verlos así, me recordaba a cuando Edward peleaba con su padre y las veces que escuchaba como se gritaban y el señor Cullen le reclamaba cosas que no eran ciertas, eso también me mataba pero nada como la vez que golpeo a Edward hasta cansarse.

-Bella, ¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba. Yo moví la cabeza.

Camine hacia Alice y la abrace mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y Emmett se molestaba aun más. Entonces entro el padre de ambos y les dijo adiós a cada uno mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, llevaba su maleta y su saco, se despidió de nuevo de cada uno de nosotros y Alice quiso ir tras él pero Emmett la detuvo y la abrazo. Debe de ser duro ver a tus padres pelear y luego observar como tu querido padre se va sin decir nada mas que "Adiós y los quiero" Emmett estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse pero no me gustaba ver a mi mejor amiga llorar y cuando es por su padre por quien lo hace.

Edward me abrazo y puso su barbilla en mi hombro mientras Emmett trataba de calmar a su hermana, lo que más odiaba él era que Alice llorara y claro quién no porque cuando la enana lloraba era como si Dios mandara un diluvio, nunca se detenía y siempre era más fuerte. Emmett logro calmar a su hermana y entonces tocaron la puerta, Monic que era la ama de llaves la abrió y del otro lado Rosalie y Jasper venían con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver nuestras caras Jasper corrió hacia Alice y esta se puso a llorar de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos más de que Alice se desahogara y a Emmett se le bajara el coraje decidimos irnos a la plaza a ver qué era lo que podíamos hacer para distraernos. Sabía que era difícil ver a mis amigos sufrir de esta forma pero en cuando Alice viera la ropa y Emmett los juegos, todo se quedaría atrás y la felicidad volverá de nuevo a ellos, los conozco perfectamente como para apostar mi vida en ello. En el carro me fui completamente callada y Edward igual, no queríamos hablar, detrás de nosotros el Jeep de Emmett nos seguía hasta que decidió hacer un jueguito, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y conteste sabiendo que era Emmett, entonces aposto que el ultimo que llegara pagaba la comida, colgó enseguida y entonces el Jeep salió volando y nos paso a Edward y a mí, los dos miramos atónitos y Edward sonrió.

-Que dice que el ultimo que llegue paga la comida-mi novio asintió con la cabeza y entonces acelero un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Lo mire durante un rato mientras seguía observando el carro de Emmett enfrente de nosotros entonces cuando observe que la plaza no quedaba tan lejos Edward metió tercera y el Volvo salió despegado y pasamos a Emmett, tuve que sujetarme fuertemente y cuando Edward se estaciono por poco mi cara queda estampada en el parabrisas, eso había sido estupendo y entretenido. Emmett se estaciono atrás de nosotros y Edward me ayudo bajando del carro para rodear inmediatamente mi cintura.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Emmett venia segunda, lo conozco entonces espere a que nos acercáramos y metí tercera-Edward se encogió de hombros y sonreí.

-Vaya-dijeron todos excepto Emmett que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Eso es trampa-dijo y todos estallaron en risa.

-No es cierto, solo juego con las cartas que me tocan.

Emmett ya no dijo nada y entramos a la plaza. Todo el tiempo nos la pasamos de tienda y tienda y el pobre de Jasper y Emmett estaban amontonados de bolsas y cajas de zapatos de todas las compras que habían hecho las chicas, por suerte Edward solo traía una caja de zapatos que me había comprado y una playera pero de ahí solo teníamos las manos ocupadas de chocolates que comíamos. Las pobres tiendas de ropa quedaban vacías en cuanto mis amigas entraban y las tiendas de aguas de sabor también por todo lo que Emmett tomaba. Jugamos, reímos, nos empujamos y comimos helados durante toda la tarde hasta que encontramos el lugar de maquinitas donde las chicas y yo corrimos a jugar con todos los juegos que nos gustaban, a Rosalie le encantaban las motos mientras que Alice se peleaba con la máquina de dulces y yo con la de Baloncesto, era divertido.

Unas monedas y juegos después…

Observábamos a los chicos jugar entre ellos y gastaban y gastaban su dinero en un juego que te deja pobre. Entonces mi amiga tuvo una idea.

-Vamos a la Playa-dijo Alice mientras Jasper y Edward trataban de ganarle a Emmett en el Guacamole.

Cinco pares de ojos la observaron y nos miramos entre nosotros.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Emmett.

-Para ver si tu cerebro funciona con el sol-Alice rodo los ojos y todos reímos, menos Rosalie.

-Nosotros tenemos una playa privada en México, vayamos allá-dijo Jasper.

-Yo tengo mi casa ahí cerca de ustedes, entonces estaría bien-Edward se había quitado del juego y me había abrazado de la cintura.

-Perfecto, entonces ¡A la Playa!-grito Alice y todos reímos.

Habíamos quedado de ir a la playa una semana antes de que las clases de la Universidad empezaran. Cuando por fin terminamos con las tiendas de ropa, comida y juegos, nos fuimos cada quien a nuestra casa no sin antes acordar que nos iríamos el jueves en la mañana a Cancún, una playa de México que era muy conocida y donde Edward, Jasper y Rosalie tenían una casa cada uno, esto sería fabuloso, mis primera vacaciones en la playa y junto a Edward.


	29. ¡¡¡De Viaje!

**¡De Viaje!**

**Bella**

Esa mañana me desperté de nuevo en los brazos de Edward, como le había dicho a mis padres que iría a dormir en casa de Alice no había problema de que ahora me pasara al otro lado de la casa aun que en esta ocasión era distinto ya que dormía en la casa de Rosalie y Jasper. Esa tarde habíamos planeado todo, y nos iríamos pronto.

-Buenos días-dijo Rosalie quien preparaba el desayuno.

A pesar de que ellos tenían toneladas de personas atendiéndolos, ellos nunca olvidaban que eran personas al igual que los demás y que a pesar de que ellos mismos les pagan para realizar algo ellos siempre cooperaban.

-Hola Rose-dije y tome un vaso con agua.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Esperamos a los demás, ¿No te parece?

-Si está bien.

Rosalie se sentó en la silla mientras ojeaba una revista de modas, ahora bien entendía porque Alice y ella se llevaban muy bien, ambas eran igualitas. Cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, Emmett y Jasper se fueron a la sala a jugar los nuevos video juegos de él para poder ganarle ahora si a Emmett. Alice y Rosalie habían salido al jardín a desayunar mientras Edward y yo estábamos en la cocina, yo le aventaba cereal y la tenia que cacharlos con la boca, era realmente divertido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Emmett dejando su plato con helado vacio en la mesa.

-¡Compras!-gritaron Alice y Rosalie desde la puerta y las mire con horror.

-Chicas pero si ayer compraron cosas-dijo Jasper.

-Claro que compramos cosas, pero no para la playa, en cuanto terminemos podremos irnos al aeropuerto-Alice sonrió.

-Yo no iré, vayan ustedes chicas.

Cinco pares de ojos me vieron, dos con odio y tres con miedo.

-Rosalie suéltame no iré ya dije.

Estaban completamente locas las dos. Rosalie agarraba mis piernas mientras yo me sostenía del marco de la puerta, llevábamos así quince minutos desde que los chicos se habían ido y ya estaba comenzando a hartarme. Sin que lo notara Alice llego atrás de mi y cuando la mire sonrió con malicia moviendo sus delicados dedos hacia mis axilas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, no lo soporte y mis bracitos se soltaron, lo bueno es que Alice me sostuvo y no me dejo caer.

Minutos después íbamos en el carro hacia el centro de tortura, digo centro comercial, que si Alice se enteraba como llamaba a su magnífico templo de relajación. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y bufe enojada, yo quería quedarme con Edward en la casa de Rosalie o en mi casa acomodando lo que llevaría al viaje, pero no, tenía que estar aquí con Alice y Rosalie directo a mi perdición.

-Vamos Bella, sonríe esto no es tan malo.

-Para ti, chicas de verdad mejor me regreso a casa y le digo a Edward que pase por mí.

-¡No!-grito la duende que me miro furiosa-Bella haber ponte a pensar, ¿Ya tienes lo que te pondrás en Cancún?-pregunto y asentí.

Claro que ya había pensado en eso, era obvio, no llevaría suéteres o camisas de cuello largo, no claro que no de hecho tenia un viejo traje de baño que tenía que estar por ahí a no ser que las polillas ya hayan terminado con él o también esas blusas sin manga que tenía también guardadas… ¡Dios, no tenía que ponerme!

-¡Rose da vuelta, da vuelta!-grite y mis amigas se asustaron provocando que Rose parara el carro de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Da vuelta-volví a repetir-tenemos que ir a mi casa, ándale, da vuelta.

-¿para qué?-pregunto Alice.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no tengo que ponerme y tengo que ir por mis ahorros-dije y baje la cabeza.

-Bella-Alice bufo-Edward nos dio una tarjeta de crédito, la cual por cierto tienes que firmar, toma-Alice me entrego una tarjeta dorada y la mire.

La tarjeta tenía mi nombre, eso me hizo enojar ¿Cuándo tenía pensado Edward decirme algo de esto? Tome mi teléfono celular mientras Rosalie y Alice sonreían y ponían el carro en marcha, al tercer timbrazo su maravillosa voz contesto.

-Amor-dijo-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías dado una tarjeta a Alice que decía mi nombre?

-Es un regalo, Bella, pensé que si vamos a estar todo el tiempo juntos es justo que tengas algo que es mío, hable con Carlisle la otra mañana para eso y llamo al banco para tramitar todo el papeleo ayer en la tarde me la dieron.

-Edward Anthony Cullen esto no se queda así, así que ve pensando que harás porque juro por Dios que hare que pagues.

-Si está bien, ahora disfruta de la tarjeta, gástatela toda en lo que quieras, te amo, adiós amor-y colgó sin dejarme decir nada.

Dos horas y veintitrés tiendas después…

-Alice los brazos me están matando-suspire cansada.

-Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas además piénsalo bien-Alice sonrió y alzo el brazo con todo y las bolsas-Así haces ejercicio no por algo tengo así los brazos.

-Estás loca-rodé los ojos y seguí caminando.

Habíamos comprado de todo y apenas y había tocado la tarjeta que Edward me había dado, de hecho tenía miedo a usarla así que cuando Alice la saco de mi bolsa trasera y se la entrego a la cajera, casi me hago pipi cuando vi la cuenta, ¡Era más de lo que podía gastar en mi vida! Tenía que hablar con Edward sobre esto, no podía comprarme todo lo que yo quisiera y malgastar su dinero. En mis manos llevaba siete bolsas cargando las cuales contenían: zapatos cómodos para playa, trajes de baño (Tres para ser exactas), faldas y pantalones cortos, según esto para que no ensuciara mis pantalones comunes con la arena, ósea no le veía el chiste. En mi otra mano llevaba: cremas, shampoo, jabones, más cremas y bolsos que según Alice también necesitaría.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, los chicos ya se encontraban ahí empacando los video juegos, juegos de mesa (Los cuales Emmett cuidaba como si vida) y además ya habían hecho sus maletas que constaban de cinco, no quería saber de quienes eran. Edward se acerco a mí con miedo y me mordí la mejilla para no reírme de la cara de arrepentido de Edward, sonreí cayendo por completo y golpee su pecho mientras me acercaba lentamente a él, entonces pasaron tres cosas a la vez: todo se puso nublado y borroso, escuche los gritos de mis amigas y a Edward hablándome a la vez, después un golpe en la cabeza y los brazos de alguien abrigándome.

-Bella amor, despierta.

La voz de Edward provoco que me cayera de mi nube donde estaba tan cómoda y lentamente abrí los ojos, ahí estaba con cara de preocupación ¿Qué había pasado? Trate de levantarme pero el mundo dio vueltas y una punzada en la nuca saco un gemido de mi parte.

-Quédate acostada, no te levantes-Edward acomodo otra almohada debajo de mi cabeza y me beso la frente-ahora vuelvo Carlisle acaba de llegar.

Quería decirle que si pero no pude más que sonreí sin ganas, no sabía lo que había pasado pero el cuerpo me dolía y tenía muchas ganas de… me levante rápidamente y corrí al baño, no me importo de nuevo que todo se moviera y mi caminar tan tonto lo que quería era llegar al inodoro, en cuanto estuve cerca vomite todo lo que pude y sentí unas manos en mi espalda tratando de calmarme con cada arcada pero era imposible, hasta que no sentí que mi estomago estaba vacío, me levante del suelo y me lave los dientes. Edward me abrazo y me cargo para llevarme a la cama, entonces apareció Carlisle.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que acabo de perder la mitad de mi cuerpo ahí a dentro-con un movimiento de cabeza señale el baño. Edward y Carlisle rieron.

Era imposible y maravilloso ver que tanto se parecían tanto padre como hijo, ambos cuando sonreían parecían más chicos, mas niños, Dios Edward era guapísimo… suspire para mis adentros y sonreí.

-Tal vez algo que comió y le cayó mal, ¿No crees Carlisle?

-Puede ser pero sugiero que le hagan unos exámenes de sangre tal vez este anémica ya que esos desmayos y el vomito no me da buena espina.

Carlisle y Edward salieron y me dejaron ahí, tiempo después Alice entro con algo de comida y me dio de comer en la boca porque según ella, esta malita y tenía que consentirme, amaba a mis amigos. El transcurso del día paso y decidimos que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos mañana en la tarde así podríamos ver que tan bien me cayó el medicamento y sentirme mejor, la noche la pase en casa de Alice, le había dicho a mi padre que me había puesto mal y mi madre insistió en que fuera a la casa pero sabían que me iría de viaje así que me dejaron con mis amigos, no debería de ser fácil ser padres.

Recosté la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward y este acaricio mi cabello con ternura, estas eran unas de las cosas que más amaba tener, tenerlo a él a mi lado y amándolo y sabiendo que él me amaba, era lo mejor. Suspire y Edward me miro divertido, pregunto qué, que era lo que tenia y le dije que estaba contenta de tenerlo a mi lado, el dijo lo mismo y nos besamos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, era grandioso, tiempo después nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levanto y se metió a bañar mientras yo desayunaba en la cama y veía Legalmente Rubia, que pasaban en cable, cuando salió de bañarse me metí yo y me puse lo mas cómoda que podía para poder salir de viaje. Bajamos juntos las escaleras Alice y Rosalie estaban preparándose y Emmett y Jasper comían y escuchaban música.

-¿Crees que puedas salir de viaje, Bella? Porque si es así mejor nos quedamos.

-Solo fue algo que comí en mal estado, estaré bien-sonreí aun que no sabía si estaba en lo cierto, esperaba que no me diera córrele porque te alcanzo en el avión.

Salimos de la casa de Alice en tres taxis, uno donde iba Alice y Jasper con todas las maletas de ellos dos, otro donde Rosalie y Emmett llevaban lo suyo y otro donde íbamos mas cómodos Edward y yo, ya que nuestras únicas maletas eran a lo máximo cuatro y no siete como las de Alice, no sé que tanto cargaba la duende ahí. Al llegar al aeropuerto esperamos durante media hora ya que aun no salía nuestro avión, por un momento perdí a Edward y me quede con Emmett comiendo galletas o más bien él comía galletas y me antojaba, maldito Emmett hare que pague. Busque a Edward con la mirada y al ver que no lo encontraba me desespere y fui a buscarlo.

-Te vas de viaje-escuche la voz de Tanya y la risa de Edward.

-Si iré con mis amigos a México.

-O vaya bueno yo no conozco México pero dicen que es muy bonito.

-¡Edward!-grite y me acerque a él-Dios te estaba buscando-lo bese y sonrió en mis labios.

-Bueno me encontraste amor-volvió a sonreírme y mire a Tanya.

-Ah Tanya no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento ¿Cómo estás?

-Bella me has tomado por sorpresa, ¿Ustedes están juntos?-pregunto y Edward sonrió y me abrazo por detrás.

-Si lo estamos-me beso la cien-Ahora si no te molesta tenemos que irnos y tomar un avión, adiós Tanya.

Dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos, Edward sonrió o más bien iba súper contento mientras nos acercábamos a Emmett y Rosalie, me preguntaba qué era lo gracioso pero preferí no preguntar ya que Edward me abrazo, me hizo girar para plantarme un beso, nos besamos y escuche como Emmett nos hacia broma, luego un "Auch" y de Emmett, sonreí y Edward se separo de mi.

-Amo cuando esta celosa-me dio un último beso antes de que la voz del micrófono nos anunciara que podíamos abordar a nuestro vuelo.

Me senté con Edward en el avión, Alice y Jasper iban delante de nosotros y Rosalie y Emmett atrás, nosotros íbamos en medio, a los pocos minutos me quede dormida, tomaríamos dos aviones, uno hasta Nueva York y de ahí otro hasta México. Era un viaje lejos y cansado, Edward iba dormido y pude observarlo pero las risas de Emmett viendo películas de niños lo molestaban y se despertaba algo furioso pero se le bajaba el mal trago, pedimos comida y almohadas hasta que llegamos a Nueva York, bajamos del avión e inmediatamente pedimos otros boletos los cuales estaban reservados desde antes por Alice, corrimos hasta el próximo avión y abordamos, ahora quienes iban en medio eran Alice y Jasper, por suerte Emmett se quedo dormido durante casi todo el viaje y todos pudimos descansar, dormimos casi todo el tiempo excepto cuando nos daba hambre o teníamos que ir al baño pero la verdad es que estábamos muy cansados.

Al llegar a México, bajamos del avión y Edward pidió un taxi el único aquí que sabía hablar perfectamente castellano era Jasper así que le dio la dirección. Mientras íbamos en el taxi el calor era acogedor y me permití disfrutarlo, era rarísimo que en Forks hubiera un sol de esta magnitud, todo el panorama era perfecto, palmeras, la playa a lo lejos y el sonido de las olas, habían docenas de puestos donde vendían ropa y cosas tradicionales, empezaba a tener hambre y por suerte ya no estaba enferma, nos habíamos tardado un día y medio en llegar pero había balido la pena. El taxi paro y caminamos con todas las maletas y entonces alcance a ver en un área un poco reservada dos casas, una estaba cerca de la entrada y otra un poco más alejada pero eran metros lo que las separaba.

-Nos veremos aquí en la noche para cenar en la playa-dijo Alice- que descansen.

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la otra casa, no era muy grande y tampoco tan elegante pero era perfecta, blanca, de madera y tenia palmeras alrededor, Edward abrió la puerta y al entrar quede perpleja, era exactamente como me lo imagine. Estaba bien amueblada con muebles blancos y algunos de madera, camine hacia la cocina y ahí habían más cosas, una estufa, un microondas, lava platos, subí las escaleras y tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños y una parte donde podías contemplar el mar, todo era maravilloso y hasta podías vivir ahí.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Edward y sonreí aventándome a sus brazos.

-Esto es maravilloso ya no sé si quiero regresar a Forks.

-Si eso me paso cuando vine.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunte.

-Cuando fue el quinto aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, mi tío Aro me trajo para que me distrajera, él compro todo y me lo regalo-asentí con la cabeza y lo abrace más, no quería que se pusiera triste.

-Tenemos que traer comida porque el refrigerador esta vacio.

-Si bueno al rato pido que traigan algo, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Quieres dormir?

-No-me mordí el labio y sonreí levantando su camisa.

Edward pareció comprender y me levanto provocando que levantara las piernas y le rodeara la cintura, me estampo contra la pared y nos besamos desesperadamente mientras me acariciaba por encima de mi ropa, volvió a moverse y se sentó en el sofá y conmigo encima de él, moví las caderas para excitarlo y Edward me quito la playera, movió las manos hasta mi espalda y me quito desesperadamente el sostén, me beso y acaricie su cabello mientras me permitía sentir aquella deliciosa sensación que provocaba con cada mordisco y lengüetazo, inmediatamente una ola de calor paso por todo mi cuerpo y Edward pareció notarla porque me recostó sobre el sofá y ambos caímos, reímos y seguimos en lo nuestro pero en ese momento cuando Edward me quitaba los pantalones alguien toco la puerta.

-Eddie abre queremos ir a la plaza, vamos-Emmett interrumpió nuestro momento y maldije por eso.

Como pudimos nos volvimos a vestir y abrió la puerta mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-No queremos vayan ustedes.

-¿Interrumpía algo?-pregunto Emmett divertido.

-Sí y adiós Emmett.

-Pero tenemos que ir para que Bella conozca por acá.

Y ahora que lo pensaba me parecía muy buena idea eso, camine hacia la puerta, tome unos lentes y salí, mire a Edward y asintió con una sonrisa. Caminamos detrás de Emmett para reunirnos con los demás y Edward dijo algo que me hizo sonreír.

-Te salvaste de esta, pero para la próxima créeme que no habrá quien te salve.


	30. Una Grandiosa Noticia

**Una Grandiosa Noticia**

**Bella**

-¡¿Están listos?-grito mi amiga desde el otro lado.

-¡Sí!-dijimos todos a coro.

Y la pelea comenzó, Alice se puso enfrente de mí y Rosalie nos atacaba por el otro lado, teníamos que protegernos del ataque, sostuve sus manos forcejeando y tratando de empujarla, estábamos jugando y me encontraba sobre los hombros de Edward, Alice estaba en los hombros de Jasper así como Rosalie en los de Emmett. Después de varios intentos, por fin pude derribar a Alice quien cayó al agua salpicándonos a todos, después con un poco más de esfuerzo tire a Rosalie saliendo campeona mientras todos reían.

Ya teníamos cinco días aquí y a pesar del vomito tan fuerte que he tenido todo era maravilloso y nada nos había impedido divertirnos en grande. Edward había insistido en que fuera al médico pero la verdad no creo que sea una cosa de vida o muerte y cuando lleguemos a Forks su padre podría revisarme y me haría los exámenes de sangre.

-Eso estuvo divertidísimo, ¿No les parece?-Alice se secaba con una toalla mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-Me ha encantado hay que volverlo hacer-dijo Rose.

En ese momento Emmett vino corriendo y se llevo a Rosalie cargando hacia el agua de nuevo, mi mejor amiga gritaba, golpeaba y trataba de deshacerse de su agarre pero los fuertes brazos de Emmett se lo impedían y no lograba su objetivo. Todos reímos y gritamos pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Emmett tiro a Rosalie al agua y está grito desesperada, acaba de volver a echarse bronceador y haberse secado, en cuanto mi amiga salió del agua, Emmett echo a correr y todos seguimos riendo.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Edward a mi lado.

-Sí, Alice nos vamos, nos vemos en la noche para la fogata.

-Si adiós.

Tome una blusa grande que me cubría hasta la mitad de la pierna y me la puse, después tome mis cosas y Edward tomo las suyas para después juntos camináramos hacia la casa. Íbamos agarrados de la mano y entramos a la casa, no me dio ni tiempo cuando Edward me tomo de la cintura y me planto un beso que me dejo aturdida por unos momentos, me subí a su cintura y después comenzó a subir hacia la habitación, me tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharme la gran blusa para después volverme a besar bajando por mi cuello y seguir adelante.

-Te amo-dijo y sonreí.

-Edward será mejor que hagamos esto después, Alice y los demás nos esperan y tenemos que estar…-fui silenciada por un tierno beso y después de ahí me perdí por completo cuando Edward comenzó a acariciarme.

Estábamos arreglándonos para poder salir a caminar esta noche, según los chicos, nos llevaría a comer fueras para que después regresáramos a una fogata que nos tenían preparada. Hoy era noche de luna llena y dicen que cuando esta la luz de la luna hace que tu energía se incremente y tu amor crece, para nosotras era extraño que los chicos se preocuparan por algo como esto, pero en fin, teníamos que confiar en ellos y si ellos decían que estaba bien, lo estaba.

Me había puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que era adornado con gigantescos girasoles pintados en la parte baja del vestido, lo había comprado hace poco aquí y me había encantado tanto que creí que era perfecto para la ocasión. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un semi fleco caía por mi lado izquierdo, también tenía rímel, delineador café, brillo labial y perfume, todo para verme un poco más natural y no tan exagerada. Me coloque las sandalias y salí del baño justo en el momento que Edward se ponía la camisa.

Se veía realmente hermoso, llevaba un pantalón claro junto con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver un poco su cuerpo, se me encendieron las mejillas cuando lo mire a los ojos y observe la lujuria en ellos, la forma en cómo Edward me estaba mirando estaba haciendo que las piernas me fallaran.

-Te vez preciosa-dijo y me acerque a él y nos abrazamos.

-Tú también te ves muy bien.

Nos besamos tan intensamente que mi mundo dio vueltas y me sentí mareada por dejar de respirar. Me tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras juntos, tome mi bolso y Edward tomo sus llaves para después salir de la casa y encontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Emmett se veía muy bien al igual que Rosalie ambos iban combinados de un color rosa, lo mismo era con Alice y Jasper quienes iban de azul. Alice vino hacia mí corriendo o más bien saltando y me abrazo, Rosalie hizo lo mismo y después cada uno de los chicos, por eso los amaba ya que aun que estuviéramos cerca o lejos siempre nos saludaríamos como si hace mucho no lo hiciéramos.

Cuando Rosalie, Alice y yo nos preguntábamos en que nos íbamos a ir, una gran limusina blanca se detuvo frente a nosotros y los chicos nos abrieron la puerta dejándonos completamente sorprendidas, tal vez esta tarde y noche si sea algo maravillo y único. Yo me senté alado de Edward mientras Emmett destapaba una botella de champan.

-Emmett que haces, aun no somos mayores para tomar-dije y todos sonrieron.

-En México cuando cumples los dieciocho años, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes tomar alcohol-Edward estaba explicándome y sonreí entendiendo perfectamente.

-Perfecto, ahora tomen-Emmett no dio nuestros tragos y todos brindamos.-Porque siempre estemos unidos y juntos.

-Por siempre-todos dijimos a coro y tomamos.

Estuvimos platicando durante un largo tiempo y Jasper había abierto la parte de arriba de la limusina para que nos asomáramos, realmente Cancún era hermoso y glamoroso, la gente transitaba lentamente y a pesar de haber sol e iluminar las calles, la gente tenía lámparas encendidas. Entonces la limusina aparco, todos bajamos del techo y dejamos de cantar las canciones que tanto le gustaban a Alice. Edward me ayudo a bajar y cuando alce la mirada quede completamente sorprendida y casi lloro de felicidad.

El fabuloso restaurant estaba completamente iluminado con luces en los arboles y alrededor, mire aun mas sorprendida cuando el mesero nos dijo que todo estaba preparado y nos condujeron dentro donde los únicos clientes éramos nosotros. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzaron a traernos la comida, lo primero era una pequeña sopa de tortilla típica de México que estaba deliciosa, lo siguiente fue el plato fuerte que se trato de unas pechugas en salsa de chipotle (Algo picoso tengo que decir) y por ultimo un delicioso pastel de queso con zarzamoras. Todo había estado exquisito.

Platicamos, reímos, tomamos, nos divertimos y lloramos al ver todo lo que habían preparados los chicos, pero como dicen no todo dura para siempre y es que esta vez todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido y nos estábamos yendo.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Edward a mi lado mientras íbamos de regreso en la limusina.

-Claro, nunca me imagine algo tan hermoso, gracias por todo amor, te amo.

Nos besamos mientras los otros se hacían los que no veían nada.

-Ahora espero que no estén cansadas porque aun falta la mejor parte.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett.

-Claro espero que no se hayan olvidado de nuestra fogata-dijo Jasper y todas negamos con la cabeza, bueno por mi parte no se me había olvidado pero parte de mis amigas no lo sé.

La limusina nos volvió a dejar pero ahora en un lugar donde yo conocía muy bien, la playa privada de los Hale, camine alado de Edward sosteniendo mis zapatillas en la otra mano ya que con la otra tomaba fuertemente la de mi novio. Nos sonreíamos y de vez en cuando miraba a mis amigas que estaban igual que yo sorprendidas. Al llegar observamos un hermoso camino de Rosas rojas en la arena y al final del camino un adorable corazón hecho con los pétalos y dentro había: copas, mas champan y unas bocinas que tocaban música, habían varios hombres alrededor y nos miraban lentamente, como custodiándonos, también a los lejos estaba una gran fogata que me hizo observarla ya que sus hermosos colores, azules, dorados, rojos se mezclaban y me hacían soñar.

-Anoche recibimos una llamada de alguien que trato de cruzar la línea de la propiedad, así que para no tener un problema hemos decidido poner seguridad.

La música comenzó a sonar y Edward me invito a bailar.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de la música.

-En que espero no pisarte el pie, sabes que no soy buena bailarina.

-Baa, lo que dices es ilógico, recuerda las clases de baile que tu madre nos hizo hacer para que no diéramos vergüenza.

Y eso era cierto, hacia ya mucho tiempo mi madre nos había inscrito a baile para que según ella y mi padre, no hubiera algún accidente y alguien nos demandara por lastimarlos al bailar.

-Bueno pero aun así aun sigo siendo algo torpe.

-Para mí no lo eres y si es así, me alegro de que no seas perfecta.

-Te amo-dije y el sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Y yo a ti, Bella, siempre has sido y serás la única persona importante para mí y a la que nunca dejare de amar.

Esa noche, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron en la casa de Edward porque según ellos, tenían todo desordenado ya que las personas que prepararon todo para la fogata habían estado en su casa y no habían recogido. Esa noche Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor como dos locos y más que nada nos habíamos demostrado nuestro amor, puro y duradero.

Pequeñas cosquillas me recorrían la espalda y de repente sentí frio, me moví bajo las mantas y me coloque un poco más cerca de Edward para poder pegar mi cuerpo con el suyo pero cuando más lo hacía, menos encontraba su cuerpo, abrí los ojos asustada y entonces lo encontré a mi lado sentado en el suelo y mirándome con amor. Sonreí al poderlo encontrar y entonces toco mi rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte y él negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Es que te ves tan hermosa durmiendo, tus mejillas se sonrojan tanto y tus pequeños ronquidos con melodía para mí.

Lo último que había dicho me cayó como agua fría y me sonroje aun mas, esto era una vergüenza y mas que Edward me había escuchado.

-Bella quiero preguntarte algo-dijo y lo mire atentamente.

Edward se veía preocupado y fruncía el seño preguntándose así mismo si estaba bien lo que haría, sabía perfectamente sus expresiones y a pesar de eso dije que continuara. Se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia el closet donde teníamos la ropa, lo seguí con la mirada ya que mi novio no se había colocado nada y me dejaba admirarlo tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo y ¡Dios, ese sí que era un trasero!

Saco algo del closet y camino de nuevo hacia mí, sonriéndome y sonriéndole se volvió a hincar en mi lado, tome la manta y la coloque encima de mi levantándome para quedar a su altura, tomo mi mano izquierda y me miro a los ojos.

-Sé que esto es un poco precipitado pero si no lo hago ahora no podre seguir adelante-suspiro-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto y las lagrimas acudieron a mí.

No sabía qué hacer, las palabras no salían de mi boca y no podía ni siquiera moverme, estaba paralizada, Edward sonrió a mi lado para darme ánimos y antes de que pudiera decir "Si", un fuerte dolor en el estomago que vago hasta mi garganta provoco que me levantara y corriera directo al baño, ahí vomite todo lo que traía y juraría que mi estomago se fue junto con todo.

Con cada arcada que daba mi estomago se quejaba y mas vomito acudía a mí, Edward a mi lado me limpiaba el sudor de la frente y me hacia un lado el cabello, cuando logre parar el vomito jale la palanca del retrete y me quede sentada, Edward me dio mi cepillo de dientes y comencé a lavármelos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme.

-Más o menos.

-Tenemos que ir ya al médico, Bella, esto ya no es normal.

Dije que si y después el camino hacia el cuarto, ahora ya no me dejaba admirarlo como antes, ahora ya se había puesto unos pantalones, en ese momento todo dio muchas vueltas, el baño bailaba a mi alrededor y camine, no muy segura y tambaleando hacia el cuarto donde escuche a Edward hablando por teléfono, me sostuve de la pared y Edward me miro horrorizado.

-No me siento muy bien-fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se pusiera borroso y no pudiera escuchar nada.

**Edward**

Estaba hablando por teléfono al hospital preguntando por un viejo amigo de mi padre que trabaja ahí, hoy sería el día definitivo para que Bella fuera al médico y así pudiéramos saber que era lo que tenia, ya que los mareos, vómitos y cansancios no eran normales para una infección en el estomago. Pero cuando estuve a punto de comunicarme con el doctor, observe a Bella salir del baño y su rostro era la viva imagen de un enfermo, pálida, sudada y cansada y en ese momento Bella cerró los ojos, avente el teléfono que cayó a la cama y corrí para atrapar a Bella.

-Bella, amor despierta, amor-Bella no reaccionaba y estaba cada vez más pálida.

Baje las escaleras donde Alice y Jasper se encontraban cocinando tocino con jamón y Rosalie y Emmett veían la televisión, en cuanto me vieron y observaron que traía a Bella en los brazos, Alice grito horrorizada y Emmett me ayudo a abrir la puerta, subimos al carro que habíamos rentado y condujimos por la calle para llegar al hospital, lo que sea que tuviera Bella, no permitiría que le hiciera daño. Alice y Rosalie se la pasaron preguntándome muchas cosas, como que le di, que le hice, porque estaba así y muchas más, las cuales no pude contestar.

Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente un medico nos atendió llevándose a Bella consigo, la preocupación no cabía en mi y estaba aborde del pánico y de las lagrimas, si a Bella llegara a ocurrirle algo no sé cómo podría seguir viviendo, Jasper me trajo un café que me duro dos horas en las cuales Bella estaba metida en una habitación y todos esperábamos que despertara, según el médico podría ser algo en la sangre como anemia o simplemente algo le preocupaba pero a pesar de eso decidió hacerle unos estudios que estarían al medio día, las horas pasaban y Bella no despertaba y si ella no lo hacía yo menos estaría bien.

-Señor Cullen-dijo una enfermera acercándose a mí, me levante y me acerque a ella-Su esposa a despertado, venga conmigo.

"Esposa" esa palabra me había gustado mucho y todos aquí creían que lo era ya que había puesto el nombre de Bella como Isabella Cullen Swan. Al entrar en el cuarto, Bella clavo los ojos en mi y sonrió, pude volver a sentir tranquilidad en mi y después de eso corrí hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto pero en lugar de contestar la bese- Más por amor era para saber que aun estaba conmigo y por necesidad.

-En un momento viene el doctor-la enfermera salió de la habitación y a continuación entraron todos mis amigos.

-Dios Bella nos has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo lamento.

-Está bien te perdonamos pero si prometes no volver a hacerlo, Eddie estaba muy preocupado por ti y te puedo jurar que casi chilla-Todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett ya que tenía razón, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Seguimos platicando con Bella hasta que medico llego, nos miro a todos y luego sonrió.

-Señores solo una persona, máximo dos, pueden estar con la paciente.

-Oh lo sentimos doctor pero estábamos muy preocupados-Rosalie abrazo el brazo de Emmett y Alice y Jasper asentían.

-Lo comprendo pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la señora Cullen está perfectamente, no tiene ningún problema.

-Entonces, ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-pregunte desconcertado.

-Señores quiero decirles y felicitarlos porque la Señorita Cullen está embarazada.


	31. Epílogo: Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

**Bueno antes de que comiencen a leer el final, me gustaría pedir un favor. Me gustaría que comentaran ahora para poder saber si les gusto la historia completa. Es un sueño que me gustaría cumplir y también que lea lo último que pondré. Gracias…**

* * *

**Epílogo: Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre**

**Bella**

Me movía de un lado para otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, por más que cerraba los ojos no lograba dormir, Edward estaba a mi lado, tan dormido que no sabía ni lo que pasaba, podía jurar que si pasaba un ejército de Elefantes frente a nosotros, él no lo notaria.

Así que después de quince minutos despierta y observando el techo y las posibles polillas que tendríamos, decidí mejor levantarme y caminar hacia la habitación de mi hija, me levante lentamente teniendo cuidado para no despertar a mi novio, camine por el pasillo y cuando llegue a la habitación de mi hija no pude dejar de sonreír al ver el interior. Alice se había encargado de todo cuando supo que era una niña lo que iba a tener, traía a los pobres de Emmett y Jasper con cubetas de pintura blanca y rosa, brochas, estampas y muchas más cosas para que todos arreglaran el cuarto de mi hija y había sido divertido porque del lugar de contratar a alguien, ellos decidieron hacerlo solos y el resultado había sido fantástico y acogedor.

Mire a mi hija dormida en la cuna y acaricie un poco su mejilla sintiéndola cálida y entonces se despertó, sus lindos ojitos color chocolate me miraron y después miraron a su alrededor para comenzar a hacer pucheros y antes de que llorara la cargue y comencé a tararear una canción de cuna que su padre había compuesto antes de que naciera. Mi pequeña comenzó a calmarse y se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos pero no quise dejarla en la cuna de nuevo en cambio me senté en la mecedora y comencé a mecerme con ella en los brazos, observándola y recordando mi pasado.

Habían pasado quince meses desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y aun recordaba cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia en el hospital de Cancún y como Edward se había desmayado y yo no me había dado cuenta, en ese momento las chicas habían gritado de alegría, Jasper levantaba a Edward junto con Emmett quien no dejaba de decir estupideces como "No perdieron el tiempo" o "¿No conocen los condones?" completamente ilógicos e inmaduros sus comentarios, pero no me importaba ya que cuando escuche los "Felicidades" que gritaban mis amigas comprendí todas las palabras y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al momento que Edward se acercaba a mí y besaba mi frente, estaba tan feliz por nosotros que pude notar sus ojos vidriosos, aun no lo podíamos creer y estábamos tan contentos que sin que yo le diera ordenes a mis manos, estas se situaron en mi vientre y comenzaron a acariciar, esto era lo mejor que me había pasado y duraría para siempre, un bebé de Edward y mío que era parte de los dos era grandioso.

Una sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y comencé a acariciar sus manitas de mi hija, se parecía tanto a Edward y a mí que supe que habíamos hecho bien la tarea aun que no nos la hayan dejado. Eran tan peloncita que apenas su cabello comenzaba a salir, eran rojizos pero mas lidiados a los de su padre, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos pero era lo único que tenia de mi aparte del color de piel pero de ahí en adelante todo era igual a Edward, sus pómulos alzados y finos, sus labios semi carnosos, como dije igualita a su padre y no dudaría que algún día estuviera igual de hermosa que Edward.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto mi madre dándome un abrazo-los esperábamos después, creímos que aun querían estar algún tiempo mas allá.

-Si bueno eso creímos pero…-Edward me miro y apretó mi mano-tenemos algo que contarles-todos nos miraron y entraron a la casa.

-Claro, pasen.

Carlisle había fruncido el seño y me miraba pensativamente, en cuanto entramos a mi casa, nos sentamos en la sala con mis padres frente a nosotros y Carlisle parado alado de Nana, todos nos miraban, me sudaban las manos y temblaba de pies a cabeza y hasta podía jurar que mi sudor corría por mi frente, mire a Edward quien estaba nervioso al igual que yo pero el sabia como ocultarlo.

-Todos saben que Bella y yo nos amamos y como seres humanos que somos cometemos algunos errores, aun que esos errores sean lo mejor que te puede pasar.

-No comprendo, ¿Qué tratan de decir?-mi madre nos miro a los dos y luego a mi-¿Bella?

-¿Eh?-me puse más nerviosa y Edward me apretó una vez más la mano-Bueno es que nosotros…

-¿Se casaran?-pregunto Nana y todos la miramos.

-No, bueno si pero más adelante-Edward suspiro me miro y después miro a mis padres-Bella está embarazada.

Mi madre se quedo paralizada, mi padre se puso rojo, morado, azul, verde y de muchos más colores al igual que Nana el único que no se quedo así fue Carlisle que aun nos seguía mirando a los dos hasta que dijo "Que mierda, felicidades" y todos nos abrazaron, paso de ser una tarde de nervios a una tarde de cariño, amor y confianza.

Desde ahí mi madre me había cuidado bastante y Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Charlie y Nana siempre estaban conmigo preguntándome como me sentía y si no necesitaba nada, Alice estaba sumamente ocupada tratando de buscar ropa de bebé que fuera blanca o amarilla ya que aun no sabíamos el sexo del bebé hasta que nos dijeron que era niña, Edward era igual siempre atento y a pesar de estar trabajando (Por que su padre se lo dijo) nunca me dejaba sola y siempre me hablaba hasta para mis antojos era así.

-Edward, Edward-comencé a hablarle pero él no me hacía caso-Edward.

-¿Humm?

-¡Edward!-grite desesperada hasta que despertó y se levanto en un brinco.

-¡¿Qué?-me miro-Bella, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasa?-comencé a reír al ver lo nervioso que estaba y la forma en cómo movía las manos tratando de hacer algo.

-No todo está bien y si estamos perfectas-dije y el alzo una ceja-Es que yo… bueno yo… tengo un ligero antojo-me puse colorada y pude saberlo al sentir caliente mi rostro.

-Oh era eso, dime que se te antoja amor.

-Bueno yo quería o más bien-señale mi barriga enorme-Ella quiere unos chocolates.

-Ok bajare por ellos espera aquí.

-Pero de menta.

Edward se quedo paralizado y me miro haciendo una mueca, asintió con la cabeza y se puso unos pantalones, una camisa, zapatos y tomo las llaves del carro para salir a traerlos, cuando había regresado, tenía la cara de sueño y me miraba sonriente mientras comía mis chocolates, me sostenía en sus brazos abrazándome y como lo había despertado se había quedado pasmado y sin ganas de dormir, habíamos puesto "La Bella y la Bestia" para verla y nos quedamos así hasta que nos gano el sueño.

Esa noche había sido muy divertida y recordarla me hacía pensar demasiado ya que era otra de las razones por las cuales amaba a Edward, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, si me sentía mal o si necesitaba algo, siempre conmigo, siempre y para siempre. Así habían pasado los nueve meses, entre idas al médico, idas a análisis, a tiendas de ropa, visitas a departamentos para cambiarnos, las visitas de mis padres, de Carlisle y de mis amigos, todo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y todo había sido divertido aun que claro si restamos todas aquellas veces que vomite sobre el auto de Edward o en el baño, los mareos, los antojos y las veces que lloraba solo porque alguien me gritaba. Si estar embarazada era complicado pero era súper maravilloso. Hasta el nacimiento de mí querida Renesmee.

Me quede observando lentamente a mi hija y después mire el reloj, ya era demasiado tarde y si no dormía por lo menos dos horas más, me quedaría dormida en mis clases de la Universidad. Después de que pasara todo lo del embarazo, Edward y yo decidimos ir a la universidad de Dartmouth y aun que hiciera tanto calor y fuera demasiado diferente a Forks, lo hacíamos porque así Edward podía estudiar en la tarde para que yo cuidara a Renesmee en ese horario y así viceversa cuando yo lo hiciera en la mañana y había funcionado ahora íbamos a mitad del año y era excelente.

Me levante de la mecedora y camine de nuevo hacia la cuna de mi hija, la puse sobre tal y entonces sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura después un beso sobre mi mejilla. Me gire para observar a Edward y tuve que morderme el labio ya que estaba tremendamente Sexy, su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre debido a que estaba dormido, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se veían hinchados, se veía súper.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-pregunto mientras caminábamos de regreso a la habitación.

-No podía dormir así que fui a ver a mi hija.

Nos recostamos sobre la cama y me abrazo para después besarme desesperadamente.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?

-Sip y yo también te amo-volvimos a besarnos-¿Sabes que estaba recordando ahora?-pregunte y el negó-el día que nació Renesmee.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ese día casi me da un infarto ya que creí que no llegaría a verlas.

-¡AaH!-grite desesperada mirando el agua de mis pies y en ese momento aparecieron Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa?-Alice me miro y miro a Rosalie.

-No lo sé, no me hice del baño-comencé a llorar.

-Algo no anda bien Alice, hay que llevarla al hospital.

Rosalie me ayudo a subirme al coche y tuve miedo de manchar sus sillones pero eso no le importo a ella ya que en cuanto estuve dentro y Alice también, ella arranco el carro e inmediatamente comencé a sentirme mal, la cadera me dolía, comenzaba a ver medio borroso. Cuando bajamos del carro, mis amigas volvieron a ayudarme y los dolores se multiplicaron, retorcijones y calambres me daban en el abdomen y sentía como si me estiraran por dentro, era espantoso. En cuanto puse un pie en la sala de emergencias, una enfermera vino corriendo hacia mi cuando Rosalie comenzó a gritar.

-Llame al doctor Cullen, llámelo.

-Pero está en la comida, no podemos-Alice tomo a la enfermera del cuello y yo apretaba la mano de Rosalie.

-Oh va por el doctor Cullen o le arranco el cabello destruyendo ese maldito peinado-la enfermera asintió y salieron corriendo hacia el corredor.

-Aguanta Bella, todo estará bien.

-¡Me duele! ¡Dios me está doliendo!-gritaba y me movía en la silla de ruedas que me habían dado.

A los pocos minutos llego Carlisle quien le pidió que prepararan la sala de parto y también una camilla, Rosalie trataba de comunicarse con Edward pero sin ningún resultado al igual que Alice con Jasper y Emmett quienes dijeron que lo buscarían. Quince minutos después yo estaba en la sala de parto con un gorro azul y una bata también, la enfermera de nombre extraño me estaba poniendo una inyección en la Raquea que dolió hasta morir (Recuérdenme nunca más tener hijos) me anestesiaron y después todo se puso borroso, comencé a sentir sueño y al último todo se puso oscuro.

-Bella mi amor-alguien me hablaba pero no lograba saber quién era-Bella ya todo paso, ya paso.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y frente a mi estaba Edward quien sonreía y tenía y traía el mismo gorro estúpido que yo y un cubre bocas.

-¿Qué paso?-mi voz se escuchaba horrible, patosa.

-Ya nació, mi padre hizo un buen trabajo.

Y entonces caí en la cuenca, mi hija ya había nacido y había nacido bien, inmediatamente pedí que me la trajeran y cuando lo hicieron, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, era peloncita, su cabecita no tenía ningún cabello, sus manitas y piecitos eran pequeños y sus ojitos estaban semi cerrados, era preciosa, mi hija comenzó a llorar y Edward acaricio su cabeza calmándola, todo era perfecto, todo.

El despertador comenzó a sonar dándome a saber que era hora de despertarme, había dormido poco pero a pesar de eso no tenia sueño y me sentía con demasiada energía. Me levante lentamente ya que Edward seguía dormido (De nuevo) hice mi rutina de siempre, me bañe, me cambie, me perfume y peine así para poder desayunar no sin antes ver a mi hija, seguía dormida y destapada, la cobije bien y baje las escaleras e inmediatamente "María" la ama de llaves y sirvienta me pregunto si quería desayunar.

-El señor Edward aun no despierta, ¿Verdad?-pregunto y le di un trago a mi jugo de naranja.

-No, creo que se despertara más tarde, baña a Renesmee y cámbiala también dale de comer.

-Si señora.

En ese momento mi pequeña comenzó a llorar mire a María y después me levante de la mesa y camine hacia las escaleras pero Edward ya venía con ella en los brazos. Traía puestos solo unos calzoncillos pero a pesar de eso se veía guapísimo. Mi hija me miro y alzo los bracitos para que la cargara, Edward me la entrego para depositar después un beso en mis labios.

-¿Ya te vas?-mire el reloj y tenía menos de treinta minutos para llegar.

-Si nos vemos al rato.

Bese a mi hija, le di un largo beso a Edward y tome mi mochila para salir disparada hacia mi auto y la escuela. No vivíamos demasiado lejos, Edward había conseguido un departamento para nosotros y era cerca de la Universidad. En cuanto llegue, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo hacia mi primera clase, tenía Física para iniciar y no podía ser más aburrido que eso. Las tres primeras clases pasaron rapidísimo, había participado, contestado todas las preguntas que los profesores me hacían y también había entregado mis trabajos. A la hora del descanso, me había sentado en el pasto junto con dos chicas más que había conocido, Kate e Irina que eran de Alaska pero no eran nada parecidas a Rose ni a Alice con quienes me divertía y reía mas que con ellas. Solo estudiábamos haciéndonos preguntas o platicando acerca de las chicas que se sentía demasiado y bla, bla, eran aburridas pero eran con quienes me juntaba y querían juntarse conmigo. Las siguientes clases fuera divertidas, eran mis favoritas ya que tenia Biología, Historia, Literatura e Inglés. Estaba estudiando Literatura ya que era lo que más me gustaba y también porque era rápida.

A la hora de la salida iba leyendo un libro de Química para mi examen y entonces escuche que alguien me hablaba, gire el rostro y hacia mi corría un chico rubio y de delgado, venia sonriendo.

-Hola Bella-dijo y sonreí preguntándome a la vez quien era-Soy Garrett voy en Física contigo.

-Oh claro, hola Garrett, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunte.

-Si mira veras…-de repente se puso colorado y desvió la mirada-El viernes en la noche hay una fiesta-me miro-No sé si te enteraste pero Peter quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños… me preguntaba si tu… si tu quisieras ir conmigo-sonrió nervioso.

-Oh bueno veras…-iba a decirle algo pero entonces escuche la voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar y sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo por no dejarla de escuchar.

La voz de Edward, el amor de mi vida y a quien amo. Gire el rostro de nuevo para observarlo, traía a Renesmee en sus brazos con la changuera, en su hombro izquierdo traía la pañalera y también traía una cobija en la mano derecha. Quien lo viera no creería que la bebita en sus brazos es su hija, me miro y sonrío al mismo tiempo que yo, después se acerco y me dio un ligero beso que me dejo aturdida durante unos instantes.

-Creí que no llegaba pero es que Nessie no dejaba de llorar y tuve que dormirla antes de venir-miro a Garrett y luego me miro a mi.

-Lo siento-me gire hacia el otro chico y sonreí-Garrett quiero presentarte a mi novio Edward Cullen, amor él es Garrett.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos y mire a mi hija tomándola en brazos despertándola.

-Ella es Renesmee, mi hija.

El chico frente a mi me miro sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos mientras asentía con la cabeza entonces recordé lo que me había dicho y a donde me había invitado.

-Sobre lo otro, no creo poder ir, la verdad tengo que cuidar a mi hija además sería imposible ir contigo porque tengo novio, lo lamento.

-S-s-si no hay problema, no vemos luego Bella-miro a Edward- hasta pronto y es un gusto.

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el carro donde se quito todo lo que traía encima para después ayudarme a entrar y subirse el sorprendiéndome por completo ya que siempre que iba a la Universidad se quedaba para tomar sus clases y yo me iba a para estar en la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte-¿No vas a entrar a la escuela?

-No, hoy quiero estar con mi familia y mis amigos

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett están aquí, quieren ver a Renesmee y Alice quiere ponerle los vestidos que compro.

El viaje había divertido, Edward se la pasaba cantando y haciendo caras chistosas para que mi hija se pusiera a reír y lo lograba, después de una hora de camino por fin llegamos al mar donde caminamos mas al fondo y me encontré con un yate que decía "Osito" reí para mis adentros sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba el yate "Emmett" al subir o más bien, después de que Edward me ayudo a subir entre e inmediatamente una gran masa pequeña corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, Alice gritaba de emoción y rápidamente me quito a Renesmee de los brazos y se fue con ella a donde estaba Jasper jugando.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Rosalie quien ahora había cambiado y traía un enorme bulto en su barriga.

-Muy bien Rose ¿Y tú?-mire su barriga la cual acariciaba.

-No podría decir que bien pero no me quejo, no sé cómo aguantabas tanto.

-Con esfuerzo pero lo logre, ¿Cuánto te falta?

-Unas semanas, pero no soporto mas, cada día me duele más la espalda.

-Me imagino y te comprendo.

Todos me saludaron al igual que a Edward, Emmett jugaba y se peleaba con Alice para ver de quien era el turno de cargar a Nessie y sobre quien le daría de comer, ambos parecían niños chiquitos con juguete nuevo. Comimos pescado, platicamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho y como nos habíamos divertido, Edward conto lo difícil que había sido los primeros meses en el Universidad ya que aun no nos acostumbrábamos pero después de eso todo había salido bien.

En la noche todos estábamos tomando vino tinto mientras seguíamos platicando afuera, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper me preguntaban sobre Renesmee y me contaban sobre la escuela, Rosalie podía estudiar mientras estaba embarazada pero después se iría para tener a su bebe, Emmett estudiaba Gastronomía para prepararle de comer a Rosalie y así no se murieran de hambre mientras vivieran juntos, Alice estudiaba en Italia para ser Diseñadora de Modas, Jasper estudiaba

Administración de Empresas, según esto para poder administrar la suya y la de su hermana. Como dije todos estábamos contentos y seguíamos igual. Alice puso música después de quince minutos y todos se pusieron a bailar mientras Renesmee los veía.

-Que pasa, ¿No quieres bailar?-pregunto Edward a mi lado tomando mi mano y depositando un ligero y cálido beso.

-No.

Acaricio mi mano y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, lo miro y ambos sonreímos, faltaba poco para nuestra boda y a pesar de todo eso, no estaba nerviosa ya que Alice tenía todo preparado.

-Te amo y mucho.

-Yo también te amo.

Nos besamos con pasión hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Alice quien nos saco a bailar y tomo a mi hija en los brazos y bailo con ella.

Y así pasaron las cosas. Cuando crees que estas verdaderamente enamorada tienes que estar segura de ello para no cometer errores como los que yo cometí. Hay que quererse tal y como eres y aceptar que la vida es maravillosa, no dejar que nadie te maltrate porque tú eres dueña de tu propio destino y estás obligado a decir "No" cuando es debido. Ahora viviría mi vida con el amor de mi vida y para siempre, con una familia y amigos que me quieren y quiero. Nada podía salir mal a menos que…

-¡Rosalie!-gritaron todos y la observamos.

Tenía un charco de agua bajo sus pies y miraba horrorizada al tiempo que Emmett se desmayaba.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno pues como se habrán dado cuenta, este es el final de mi fan fic, creo que fue algo rápido haberlo terminado pero es que me moría de ganas que lo leyeran. Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a Favoritos, aquellas que dejaban su comentario y gracias a todas por leerme, la verdad me hace muy feliz.**

**Hay un secreto en esta historia, quiero informarles que esta historia es 100% verdadera, lamentablemente la protagonista fui yo. Hice esto para que muchas entendieran el significado de **_**"Ustedes son lo más importante que tienen y nada ni nadie puede lastimarte"**_** Sin más espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más, gracias por todo su apoyo. **

**P.D.: Quiero dedicar esta a historia a mi súper héroe y mi salvador, José Aranda Hernández. Te amo demasiado chico, sabes que los años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores sin contar lo que vivimos como amigos. Eres excelente y espero que encuentres a alguien que de verdad valore lo que eres y aprendas a valorar lo que de verdad tienes a lado. **


End file.
